Cold Blooded Lightning
by Seiker the Abyssmal Zero
Summary: If you threw in a third, male Kamui user into the crazy Kill la Kill universe, what would the result be? WELL LET'S FIND OUT! Rated T for language and gratuitous amounts of violence... along with anything else Kill la Kill may offer.
1. Chapter 1

Kill la Kill: Cold Blooded Lightning

**DISCLAIMER!: I OWN NOTHING FROM KILL LA KILL! LET'S GET GOING FOLKS!**

**AND WHY am I yelling?**

**Chapter 1: The Lightning Transfer Student!**

**[HONNO CITY]**

"Yeah I know what I'm getting into. Not like I've never done this shit before." A boy with short, spiky jet black hair with a rather… out of place electric blue streak in it, electric blue eyes with a star shape around the pupils, wearing a midnight blue blazer with matching pants, a red and blue scarf with what seemed like two red and orange eyes on the front, a simple white button down and white sneakers, along with a black glove on his left hand, muttered into his cell phone. Over his shoulder he was carrying a wrapped cloth that was the length of a sword, but it was tightly wrapped, and two holsters with black pistols in them that were highly decorated with silver tribal marks hung on the back of his waist.

**[TRANSFER STUDENT: RAIDEN RYUKEN]**

Raiden shoved the blue subtitles out of his face in annoyance.

"Where do those things keep coming from?" he muttered.

"I'm just saying you need to be careful here at Honnouji Academey! You can't perform your normal "bust-in-and-kick-loads-of-ass" routine, especially since two other Kamui users are here!" Mikisugi stated in his overly dramatic, yet oddly serious, way. _I'm pretty sure my normal routine will work based on the description you gave me. _Raiden thought, his eyes giving off an annoyed gleam.

"I am so glad we're speaking over the phone right now." Raiden sighed as he started walking forward.

"Why is that?" Mikisugi asked.

"Because then I don't have to watch you lose your clothes. I get we're both guys but come on. That's a little weird." Raiden sighed.

"But it is because I am part of Nudist BEEEEAAA…."

_**Beep**_

Raiden hung up before Mikisugi could finish.

"Why does he always hang up?" Mikisugi sighed as he looked out his window, his shirt on the ground.

"I hate it when he does that." Raiden mumbled, pulling his scarf up over his face slightly, and the "eyes" seemed to look up at him.

"You know he can't help it. It's part of his position." A gruff voice replied.

"Shut it Reiketsu. You of all people… clothes… WHATEVER! Should know that I cannot _stand _the craziness I'm around half the time." Raiden murmured.

**[Kamui Reiketsu]**

"Okay, what is with all these stupid subtitles!?" Raiden snapped as he shoved the subtitles hovering next to his torso to the side.

"Do you have to question everything?" Reiketsu asked.

"Yes, yes I do!" Raiden growled as he went over to a fruit vendor, buying an apple so he could sate his hunger. "Besides…" he muttered, talking a bite out of the apple, taking out a decent chunk with one bite, "It's not like I need a reason." He mumbled through the mouthful as he made his way through the slums.

"Yeesh, and yet you're fully capable of sending people flying with a simple glare, and yet you question why floating subtitles always show up?" Reiketsu asked.

"Shut. Up." Raiden sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"HEY! Don't stick that apple in me after you've taken a bite. AGH! I can feel the wetness! Wait… that's actually kinda nice, if sticky." Reiketsu mumbled.

"Do you even know what you're saying? God you're such a perv." Raiden sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as a young boy with messy brown hair ran by him, bumping into Raiden.

"Sorry!" the boy yelled as he started to run off. Raiden reacted quickly and grabbed the kid by his shirts collar.

"Hold it kid. I think you have something of mine." Raiden mumbled.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about!" the kid yelled.

**[MATARO MANKANSHOKU]**

Raiden looked over his shoulder and shot Mataro a glare, his eyes seemingly glowing and they were shadowed over.

"Don't lie to me. Hand over the apple. I can see the bulge in your shirt." Raiden muttered.

"GYAGH! Man, and I thought I wouldn't get caught! Guys!" Mataro yelled, and three other boys showed up, brandishing makeshift weapons.

"I'll use you as a weapon kid. You'd be surprised what I can do with a human body." Raiden mumbled.

"Ha! I doubt that! Get him!" Mataro yelled, and his buddy's charged. Raiden rolled his eyes and swung Mataro hard, using him to bludgeon his three friends and send them flying.

"Now maybe you'll learn a thing or two." Raiden muttered as the dazed Mataro let out a pained moan.

"Talk about resilient." Reiketsu muttered.

"Yep." Raiden nodded as he dropped the kid on his head.

"I'm sorry!" Mataro shouted, moving back and groveling, his three friends appearing beside him somehow. Raiden's look changed to a confused expression.

"Say what?" Raiden muttered.

"We're really weak against strong people! That's our strong suit!" Mataro snapped.

"Hehe. Guess I really can't hold it against you if you're so good at groveling. I'll let it pass this time. Just let those bruises be some reminders." Raiden chuckled, adjusting his cargo.

"MATARO!" a girl shouted, and Mataro was hit from behind by a book bag.

"What the fuck?" Raiden muttered as Mako plowed into Mataro and pinned him, using various, rather painful looking, holds on him.

"What have I told you about trying to mug people in the morning!?" Mako shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Mataro shouted.

"Man this town is crazy." Raiden grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose again.

"Let's go Raiden. We've got to be up at the Academey as soon as possible." Reiketsu stated.

"Good point." Raiden nodded before turning around and walking off, completely missin Ryuko as she walked up next to Mako.

"Who the hell was that?" Ryuko muttered.

**[RYUKO MATOI]**

"I don't know, but did you get a look at his uniform? Some thing's off about it." Senketsu muttered.

**[KAMUI SENKESTU]**

"Not really, but it is odd. And what's with the overly huge scarf?" Ryuko muttered.

"Raiden, did you see that last girl that showed up?" Reiketsu muttered.

"The one in the black sailor uniform? What about her?" Raiden mumbled as he jumped onto the top of a nearby tram packed with students.

"I got an odd feeling… almost like she was wearing a Kamui." Reiketsu muttered.

"She did fit the description Mikisugi sent, but I'll find out once we get up to the academy." Raiden muttered.

**[HONNOUJI ACADEMEY. SECOND YEAR CLASS K]**

"Class, today we are getting another transfer student. This is Raiden Ryuken and he's transferring here from the Chubu region." Mikisugi, who was thankfully in his teachers disguise, muttered as he drew out the characters of Raiden's name on the board.

"Nice to meet all of you." Raiden muttered with a slight nod, moving his scarf down.

"Raiden, look: it's the two from the morning." Reiketsu stated, making a short gesture. Raiden followed it and his eyes locked with Ryuko's, and the girl was shooting him a glare. One could literally feel the tension in the air as the intrigue both seventeen year olds had escalated.

"You feel that?" Senketsu and Reiketsu murmured to their respective wearers.

"Yep." Ryuko and Raiden nodded.

"All right Ryuken, there's a free seat behind Matoi over there." Mikisugi stated. Raiden nodded. "Be a bit wary. She's one of the Kamui users I told you about." Mikisugi whispered.

"I noticed." Raiden mumbled as he moved over to his seat. Ryuko's eyes followed him until he sat down, and her glare didn't change. "There a problem or something?"

"Nothing. Just getting a bad feeling." Ryuko muttered.

"Most people tend to get those around me." Raiden stated. "It's a natural thing really. Especially when one knows a threats around. But I'll tell you this, Ryuko Matoi, I'm no threat, at least, as long as you don't start something." He chuckled, slouching in his chair.

"It's nice to meet ya' Raiden! That's an interesting name ya got there!" Mako shouted, shooting around. Raiden leaned back a bit, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're that one Mataro kid's older sister right?" Raiden muttered.

"Uh huh! Sorry about this morning! He never really learns!" Mako nodded enthusiastically.

"I used him to bludgeon his friends. I think he'll learn something." Raiden muttered, leaning on his gloved hand.

"You what?" Ryuko asked.

"I used the kid as a club to whack his friends. He stole my apple and when his friends attacked me I had him by his shirt, so I used what was on hand." Raiden stated. "Now, I think we should start paying attention and save small talk for later."

"I'm getting this really cold feeling from the kid… and I can swear the air around him is electrified." Senketsu murmured.

"I wonder why…" Ryuko muttered, taking one more brief glance at Raiden, who had covered his mouth with his scarf again.

"We'll have to find out." Senketsu muttered.

**[COURTYARD]**

"**Oi! Transfer student!"** a student in a two star uniform yelled, holding a spiked bat.

**[CAPTAIN ON THE BASBALL CLUB: WHO GIVES A SHIT!?]**

"Hmm?" Raiden hummed, turning around.

"Really now? First day and already a fights gonna be picked?" Reiketsu muttered.

"He's probably acting under orders from Kiryuin is my bet." Raiden muttered, "What do you want?"

"**I, captain of Honnouji Academey's Baseball Club, challenge you to a duel here and now!" **the captain yelled, twirling his bat.

"And on my first day huh? I must be one lucky bastard to get to fight a club captain so soon." Raiden chuckled, planting his covered bundle into the ground. "Let me guess, you're acting under orders from Kiryuin to test my abilities?"

"**CORRECT! But you don't seem like much!" **the captain yelled.

"Sheesh, talk about loud." Raiden muttered, turning his pinky in his ear. "But… I guess if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." He shrugged, "Alright, let's go Reiketsu! **LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE! KAMUI REIKETSU!**" Raiden yelled, pulling the pin on his black glove.

**[LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE. KAMUI REIKETSU]**

When the transformation was done, Raiden was standing there covered in full midnight blue armor, his scarf still present, and there were blue undertones in his hair. The armor was fitted to his skin tightly, accentuating his lithe but toned frame. The armor also had extra pads on the knees and forearms, and electric blue spikes were on the middle part of his lower legs.

"**WHAT THE HECK!? YOU ALSO HAVE A KAMUI!?…. Wait…" **the baseball captain muttered, **"I get you're a dude, but I thought Kamui's were more…. Revealing."**

"Kamui's on males work differently you dolt, and I made some modifications. And in case you didn't notice the armor is _skin tight. _I _hated _wearing skintight stuff before." Raiden stated, taking out his pistols and spinning them around before crossing his arms as the crowd gathered. "Now, how about I show you what I can do?"

"Ryuko, did you see that?" Senketsu gasped.

"How could I not? The only thing is why is he covered except for his eyes?" Ryuko muttered.

"WHOA! He's got something like Senketsu! That's awesome! But… why is it completely covering him, well, mostly?" Mako shouted.

"Senketsu?" Ryuko asked.

"Well, that armor is skintight, and it accentuates his build, so I suppose for a male that's pretty revealing in a way." Senketsu muttered

"**Well, Kamui or no, I'LL STILL POUND YOU INTO THE DUST! THEM I'LL SEND YOU RIGHT OUT OF THIS SCHOOL WITH A BURNING HOMERUN!" **the club captain yelled. Raiden simply rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired of hearing you shout." Raiden muttered, taking aim, "Let's see if your fast enough to evade this." He punctuated this by firing a storm of electrified bullets. The club captain swatted dozens aside, but a crap ton of no-stars and one stars were blasted and sent flying, partly from the force of the two combatants fighting spirits, and then mainly from getting shot.

"**HAHAHA! DO YOU SEE WHAT THIS BASEBALL SPEC GOKU UNIFORM IS CAPABLE OF!? EAT THIS! GRAND SLAM!" **the club captain yelled, throwing up a glowing ball and hitting it with enough force to light it on fire. The ball slammed into Raiden, but in truth the only thing that was hit was an after image. **"WHAT!?"**

"You're too slow. You can't keep up with lightning." Raiden muttered from behind the captain, one gun aimed at the other boys head. "Now to end this! Finishing Move! **FIBER STRIPPING GATLER!**" Raiden yelled, slamming his two guns together, electricity crackling between them. **"FIRE!" **he yelled, letting lose a storm of electrified bullet, each one slamming into the club captain, sending him sprawling along the ground as his uniform was picked apart.

**[FIBER STRIPPING GATLER]**

Raiden spun his guns and stored them as Reiketsu absorbed the life fiber strands, the nude club captain stuck in a crater in the wall.

"Well, that was shorter than I thought it would be." Raiden muttered as he detransformed. "So, I guess you saw what you wanted to see, right Kiryuin!?" he yelled, looking up, and indeed, Satsuki was looking down at his smirking face from on high, the Elite Four behind her.

**[SATSUKI KIRYUIN]**

**[THE ELITE FOUR]**

**[IRA GAMAGOORI]**

**[UZU SANEGYAMA]**

**[HOUKA INUMUTA]**

**[NONON JAKUZURE]**

"That one has a mouth on him." Ira grumbled.

"I'm more interested in the data I can collect. A third Kamui, rather unexpected, and just what is that third object he has with him?" Houka muttered.

"Who cares? This new guys pretty tough, and he's got mastery of his Kamui. He'll be fun to watch." Jakuzure chuckled.

"Transfer Student Raiden Ryuken!" Satsuki yelled, slamming her blade into the ground in front of her, the clack resounding throughout the courtyard, "You have shown me what I wanted to see, and as such, here and now, I am putting the same proclamation against you as I have Ryuko Matoi! All club presidents are free to fight with you as they please!"

"That's it!? I was expecting more Kiryuin! I didn't come here to fight your lackeys!" Raiden shouted, stamping on the cloth wrapped cargo, causing it to spin up high in the air, catching it in his right hand, undoing the latch with his left hand and unrolling the cover, revealing a ninjato in a black sheath. "I haven't had a chance to use this thing in a while, and I'm looking for a challenge!"

"Now that sounds familiar." Senketsu chuckled.

"Well, show us what you are capable of first then!" Sangeyama shouted.

"That'll be done easily." Raiden chuckled.

**[AIKURO'S APARTMENT]**

"Did you really have to go with that little display afterwards?" Mikusugi muttered, leaning on the windowsill.

"They wanted a show, so I gave them one." Raiden stated, sitting on the couch lengthwise with one arm behind his head, turning a pinky in his right ear casually.

"You shouldn't have acted so rashly!" Mikisugi sighed.

"Not my fault they sent that idiotic baseball nut to fight me. The guy didn't even last five seconds." Raiden sighed. "Seesh, you'd think those two stars would be more powerful."

"Raiden, you do remember that you have me right?" Reiketsu asked.

"Yeah I didn't forget. Still, we hardly _ever _get a decent challenge." Raiden sighed.

"You never change do you? What is it with you and trying to get into a good fight all the time?" Mikisugi sighed.

"I swear, if you start giving me another one of your lectures that involves losing your clothes in front of me I'll punt you out the window." Raiden growled right as Mikisugi made a move to remove his glasses.

"Hagh… you never let me have any fun." Mikisugi sighed.

"For rather obvious and good reasons." Raiden muttered. He closed one eye when the door flew open with a loud slam.

"MIKISUGI!" Ryuko yelled, "YOU HAVE SOME… explaining… to…" she started to sow down when she spotted Raiden on the couch.

"Sup?" Raiden asked, making a peace sign with his fingers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ryuko shouted.

"Getting lectured by this perv over here." Raiden muttered, jabbing his thumb at Mikisugi.

"I am not perverted!" Mikisugi snapped.

"You undress when you're giving a lecture. That's seems pretty perverted to me." Ryuko muttered. "Wait… Okay, first, what are you REALLY doing here, and two, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KAMUI!?" she shouted, grabbing Raiden by Reiketsu's scarf and pulling him up slightly, which was as much as she could handle since he was a full head taller than her and no doubt heavier.

"WATCH WERE YOU'RE GRABBING THOSE RE MY EYES YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Reiketsu shouted.

"GYAGH! I… I heard it!" Ryuko gasped, shooting back.

"How dare you address Ryuko in that way!?" Senketsu shouted.

"BITE ME SHORTY!" Reiketsu snapped.

"Well, I see both out Kamui's are getting well acquainted." Raiden laughed, sitting up. "I'd much rather let Mikisugi here explain what he can about me. Because to be deadly honest my memory still has some gaps in it." he added in a serious tone.

"What?" Ryuko and Senketsu asked flatly.

"Allow me to explain…" Mikisugi started, and his shirt started coming down. Raiden whipped out one of his pistols in the blink of an eye and fired a shot next to Mikisugi's head.

"Don't… even…" Raiden growled, and his anger seemed to be permeating the air.

"Talk about a temper." Senketsu muttered.

"Yeah… I can literally feel it coming off him. Just what is this guy?" Ryuko muttered.

**A/N**

**Why does Raiden seem OP, well, seeing as how Kill la Kill has plenty of OP characters, he seems like it since he's extremely strong, though I think he's currently at the same level as Ryuko. NOW! ONTO EXPOSISTION AND SHIT BEFORE ANOTHER FIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 2: A (not so) decent explanation**

"Okay so get explainin then. Move your feet you!" Ryuko snapped, knocking Raiden's feet off the couch and sitting down.

"Well, seems Mikisugi didn't lie about how hotheaded you are." Raiden muttered as he put his arms behind his head.

"Alright then! Well Ryuko, as you may have saw today, Raiden is also capable of synchronizing with a Kamui like you can with Senketsu!" Mikisuigi stated as Raiden started absentmindedly adjusting his guns.

"Okay… that's starting to explain… wait… what do those things even shoot? Last time I checked those Goku Uniforms were pretty durable against most types of attacks." Ryuko muttered, looking at the pistol in Raiden's hand. The boy simply popped out the clip and showed Ryuko. "What the heck… those look like… sewing needles…"

"They are. They're made from a special material that can stop the bond between Life Fibers and the human body. Though the way get fired from these things typically causes them to shatter on impact." Raiden stated as he slipped the clip back in.

"Heh…?" Ryuko and Senketsu asked flatly.

"I will get to that. Now, though I know little on Raiden's past myself…" Mikisugi continued.

"I'm also in that party." Reiketsu stated.

"Yes… but I do know a bit. He's the son of a couple of old comrades of your father and myself, though both of them vanished soon after his birth, and he seemed to vanish along with them. Until a few years ago that is." Mikisugi stated.

"The first thing I remember when this guy found me was my name and this sword. That was about it until the stripper here started filling me in on the little bit he knew." Raiden stated.

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that." Mikisugi sighed.

"Well you are." Raiden muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway. Other than the bit about his very early years, I also know about his connection to the Kiryuin Conglomerate." Mikisugi stated.

"HUH!?" Ryuko gasped.

"It's why I've been going around the schools Satsuki's been occupying. You've been trying to find out about your father, and I've been trying to find out about my past. Sadly my efforts have proven futile time and time again." Raiden sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have _some _connection to them I don't know about, so I want to find out what they know about me. I also want to find an explanation behind Reiketsu."

"Reiketsu?" Ryuko asked.

"That's my _name _you idiot." Reiketsu growled.

"Calm down will ya?" Raiden sighed.

"Reiketsu… "Cold Blooded"? Why'd ya name him that?" Senketsu asked.

"How about I tell you how I find him first? It was about three years ago a short time after I woke up…" Raiden started.

**[THREE YEARS AGO]**

**[HONNOUJI OUTPOST ACADEMEY/ SOUTHERN KANSAI REGION]**

"So, this is that outpost academy the guy was talking about huh?" A younger Raiden huffed, hefting his sword over his shoulder, wearing a heavily modified boys uniform made from different pieces he taken throughout his travels, as well as a large, tattered blue scarf around his neck.

**[THIRD YEAR MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT: RAIDEN RYUKEN]**

Raiden shoved the subtitles to the side in annoyance.

"Where do those things keep coming from?" he growled as his phone started ringing. "Yo?" he said simply as he answered.

"Are you there?" Mikisugi asked.

"Yeah I'm there. Place is practically right in front of me." Raiden muttered.

"Good. I heard that Satsuki had reinforced this outpost with a two star Goku Uniform, so you'd best be careful kid." Mikisugi muttered.

"Heh, those one stars are trash, how much worse could a two star be?" Raiden chuckled.

"Don't be cocky. You don't use one of those things, so the danger is high." Mikisugi stated.

"Yeesh old man, I'm not _that _weak." Raiden chuckled. "I'll call ya when I'm done cleaning the place out." He added before hanging up abruptly as always. "Time to get to work." He chuckled as he stepped through the gate, which _conveniently _slammed shut behind him.

"**HAHAHAHA! DO NOT THINK WE DID NOT EXPECT YOUR ARRIVAL!" **a very overly loud voice yelled.

"Nice to see word spreads quickly." Raiden chuckled. In front of him, a _stupidly _muscular student slammed into the ground in front of him, causing a shockwave that made everyone in the courtyard to rise up for a second, all the others except for Raiden flailing about like fish. The Two Star was at least twice Raiden's height, in fact he was the biggest person in the courtyard. The uniform was little more than a tight jacket and a sumo belt, which Irked Raiden a bit.

"Now who the hell are you supposed to be?" Raiden snapped.

"**I AM RYU TAKAMAGAHARA! CAPTAIN OF THIS DISTRICTS SUMO TEAM, GIVEN THIS SUMO SPEC GOKU UNIFROM BY LADY SATSUKI HERSELF FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF DEFEATING ANY INFILTRATORS!" **Ryu yelled, and Raiden turned a picky in his ear as well as wiping off his face.

"Learn to say it not spray it will ya?" Raiden muttered.

"**I SEE YOUR TONGUE IS AS SHARP AS THE FOOLS YOU HAVE DEFEATED SAY! BUT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE FACING NOW FOOL!" **Ryu yelled, slamming a foot onto the ground. Raiden raised an arm as the wind whipped about, and he smirked.

"Let's go then!" Raiden yelled, drawing his sword, spinning it on his palm before grabbing it and getting into a ready stance, holding it's sheathe to the side.

"**HAHAHA! LIKE THAT PUNY LITTLE **_**STICK **_**CAN GET PAST MY IROAN WALL DEFENSE!" **Ryu yelled, taking a heavy stance, his feet digging into the ground.

"We'll see about that!" Raiden yelled as he lunged forward and started swinging, only for his blows to merely bounce off. "The hell!? Are you made of iron or something!?"

"**THAT IS WHAT MY IRON WALL DEFENSE DOES! NONE CAN BREAK THIS BARRIER! NO BLADE NOR BULLET CAN GET PAST MY BODY! NOW, BEGONE TRASH!" **Ryu yelled as he slammed his hands onto the ground, the shockwave huge enough to send Raiden smashing through the gate, leaving a hole in the boys shape. Raiden hit the ground hard outside and rolled around, his sword and sheathe falling from his grasp and landing in the ground not far off when he stopped. **"RETURN WHEN YOU HAVE GAINED SUFFICENT STRENGTH! THOUGH I DOUBT THAT WILL HAPPEN!"**

"Goddammit that guy's tough." Raiden coughed, spitting out some blood, his face bruised. He stumbled over to his sword and picked up his sword. "Pegh… Guess I'll have to talk to Mikisugi…" he grumbled as he leaned on his sword, panting heavily.

(Nudist Beach Southern Kansai Hideout)

"So you weren't able to defeat the two star?" Mikisugi asked.

"Obviously not. Look at my face! Does this look like the face of victory to you!?" Raiden snapped. He was still a little pissed from earlier, and he was letting it show. "Man, who knew that a stupid piece of clothing made from twenty percent Life Fibers could pack such a punch! It's fucking ridiculous!" he yelled, throwing his sword into the nearby wall.

"Raiden you need to calm down. This would simply mean you cannot face those kinds of opponents yet. You don't have the strength." Mikisugi yelled.

"Then tell me how I can get strong enough to beat that bastard! I don't like losing, and _especially _not in the way I just did!" Raiden growled, grabbing Mikisugi by his lab coat and pulling him down to look the taller man in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I cannot tell you that." Mikisugi stated.

"Like hell you can't! Is this another one of those "when you're ready" pieces of bullshit!? I'm tired of hearing that! Can you understand what it's like not knowing who you are!?" Raiden snapped.

"You know I can't. You're thinking irrationally because you're angry. You need to calm down." Mikisugi stated.

"I'll calm down when I calm down! I'm going for a walk!" Raiden yelled as he went and grabbed his sword, stalking out of the room.

"Haaagh. He never changes does he?" Mikisugi sighed.

(Not far off)

**[Ryuken Mansion}**

Raiden stood at the burnt out doorframe of the place he'd been told his parents lived at. Nothing was really familiar, that, or he just couldn't remember. He stumbled through the burn wreckage. His foot hit something and it sounded like glass.

"The hell?" he muttered as he scraped aside the dirt, revealing a small picture frame. The cracks obscured the faces of two adults, a man and a woman. In the woman's arms was a small, black aired baby with the same eyes as Raiden. "Are these my parents? Holding me when I was little?" he mumbled, brushing off more of the dirt. Raiden raised an eyebrow when he saw a small shadow in the background. "What the heck is that?" he mumbled, but nothing clicked. Raiden growled and set the picture down on a scorched desk, letting it fall back as he jabbed his swords blade into the nearest wall after tearing it out of its sheath. "Dammit… I have to know… but I need to be strong enough… I have to be strong enough because this world seems to refuse to let me know _anything _until I get stronger!" he yelled as he ripped his sword out and stepped into the middle of the foyer. "Isn't there anything here to help me?" he mumbled. A click sounded, and the floor opened up beneath him. "Oh you're fucking kidding meeeeeeeeeeeeee!?" he yelled as he fell, tumbling around and trying to catch himself…..

**[Real Time]**

"HOLD IT!" Ryuko yelled, "Why the hell does this sound almost exactly like how I found Senketsu!?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm the amnesiac one remember?" Raiden muttered.

"Let's just say your father and Raiden's had similar mindsets. They had a similar plan for you two, but I can't…" Mikisugi started.

"Don't finish that line." Raiden growled.

"Sorry. Well, I can say that things well get a little… different." Mikisugi stated.

**[Flash Back]**

Raiden crashed through the roof of a small bunker with piles of rather old clothes around it. The space was about the size of a small house, maybe a bit larger.

"GYAGH!" Raiden yelped as he tumbled down a pile of the clothes. "What the hell? Clothes?" he muttered, and he noticed the blood going down his arm. "Damn, guess I cut myself on the way down. Well, best find a way out of here." He mumbled, jumping down to the floor and looking around, finding an old computer that was still running. "The hell is this?" he mused, starting to type away. Raiden was so busy scanning for any files about him that he didn't notice the gleam in the pile of clothes he'd fallen into.

"Kamui Reiketsu? Why the hell does the thing look like a boy's uniform? 100% life fibers… specifically suited to Raiden… What? What the hell does this Kamui thing have to do with me?" Raiden asked aloud, a hand on his chin,

"FEED ME MORE!" a gruff voice yelled.

"What the hell!?" Raiden snapped as he turned around, only to get plowed into by a navy blue _uniform _of all things, getting pinned to the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" he yelled in surprise as the things "eyes" looked at him.

"More! Feed me more blood! I don't want to sleep again! Put me on!" Reiketsu yelled.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU YAMMERING ABOUT!?" Raiden yelled, struggling.

"Then if you won't do so I'll do it myself!" Reiketsu yelled, and the resulting shuffle resulted in Raiden losing his current uniform in a rather violent fashion.

"Get off me you deranged thing! HEY WATCH IT!" Raiden yelled.

"DONE!" Reiketsu yelled, and a beam of navy colored energy shot up into the air, going through the roof.

"Well, that's one taken care of." Mikisugi chuckled as he watched the energy beam fade from above. "Now the other one. As soon as we find her." He muttered as he left.

Below, Raiden stood up panting, the smoke around him clearing out.

"Man what the hell was that?" Raiden mumbled, "GWAGH!? What the hell am I wearing!?" he yelled. Somehow the uniform had changed. It was now similar to armor, with a bit of plating on Raidens chest, leaving the majority exposed from his right shoulder down, and the pants where low cut, only halfway down his thighs. His arms had gauntlets on both, and two boots with spikes in the middle of the left section were on, and to top it off the entire thing was skin tight, and it was completed by the large blue and red scarf with orange and yellow "eyes" around his neck.

"We've merged in a sense. This is how my power is released." Reiketsu stated in a calm tone.

"WHAT!? Are you kidding!? This looks like a slightly more modest version of those goddamn Nudist Beach uniforms! And I put great stress on _slightly!" _Raiden yelled.

"Can you feel the power flowing through you however?" Reiketsu asked.

"What are you talking about!? Just get off me you crazy thing! I can't stand stuff like this!" Raiden yelled as he started tugging on Reiketsu. The armor like material simply snapped back, sending Raiden into the wall. "What the hell? Since when…"

"It's my power flowing through you. Focus a bit and you can fell it." Reiktsu stated. Raiden finally noticed what the Kamui was talking about.

"Holy crap… that's… crazy. But, how are you doing this?" Raiden asked.

"I have to feed on you blood." Reiketsu stated.

"WHAT!?" Raiden yelped.

"Hmm… interesting. For someone so hotheaded your blood is surprisingly cool, and there's an almost electrified feel to it. Interesting." Reiketsu mused.

"Did you even hear me?" Raiden asked, "Wait… maybe with this power I can beat that guy! Alright then let's go Reiketsu!"

"Reiketsu?" the Kamui asked.

"That's the name I saw in those files, so that's what I'm gonna call ya'. Besides, you said my bloods kinda cold, so it fits." Raiden stated as he found an old tattered cloak. "Now let's get a move on!" he yelled as he threw the cloak on.

**[OUTPOST ACADEMEY]**

"**HMMM? IT'S RAINING? ODD. AH WELL. SO LONG AS THAT FOOL DOESN'T COME BACK HERE." **Ryu rumbled. A flash of lightning resounded, and on top of the wall stood a cloaked figure when it faded.

"Guess who's back you brick house!?" Raiden yelled, taking off his hood.

"**OH! SO YOU'VE RETURNED! READY FOR FURTHER HUMILIATION!?" **Ryu yelled.

"You're the one who's gonna be humiliated! Time for round two!" Raiden yelled as he whipped out his sword.

"**THEN I WILL MEET YOU IN COMBAT AGAIN! YOU WILL FARE NO BATTER THAN LAST TIME!" **Ryu yelled.

"We'll see about that! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Raiden yelled as he smashed into the ground before dashing forward and slashing down hard. His blade seemed to stop dead, and Ryu gained a smug grin, but then Raiden pulled his blade down with even more force, and he sent his opponent flying with a gash in his uniform.

"**IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE ACQUIRED THAT MUCH POWER!" **Ryu yelled as he tore to a stop before charging forward. Raiden jumped up with lightning speed, and he spun in the air.

"Gagh, this things slowing me down!" Ryu snapped, and he threw off his cloak, a respective gasp going throughout the crowd as the Kamui was revealed. "Goddamn I hate the way this looks."

"Just go along with it." Reiketsu advised.

"I swear I'm gonna die from embarrassment." Raiden growled.

"**WHAT IS WITH THAT OUTFIT!?" **Ryu yelled.

"You're one to talk Mr. Sumo Wrestler! You're wearing even less than I am!" Raiden snapped.

"**THAT IS BECAUSE I **_**AM **_**A SUMO WRESTLER! THIS IS UNIFORM! YOU, HOWEVER, ARE TAKING THIS TO RIDICULOUS LEVELS!" **Ryu yelled.

"Take is as ease of movement. Now let's finish this!" Raiden yelled. He dashed forward, the force from kicking off sending a bunch of students flying.

**[REAL TIME]**

"And I'm gonna stop there." Raiden stated.

"What!? You can't just cut off like that!" Ryuko snapped.

"I can and just did. Is there _any _reason for me to finish that?" Raiden asked.

"He does have a point. If he had lost he probably wouldn't even be here." Senketsu stated.

"Damn right. It's obvious we whooped the kid's ass. To put it simply, we cut his uniform to ribbons and booted him over the wall." Reiketsu stated.

"And a short time after that I managed to find a way to make Reiketsu less…. Revealing, and bing bang boom, here I am." Raiden stated.

"What about those guns?" Ryuko asked.

"They were made by a friend of ours to suit his abilities." Mikisugi stated.

"Man, you are one weird dude." Ryuko muttered, glaring at Raiden again, and he just shrugged.

"In this world, I'd say I'm one of the few _sane _people that exists." Raiden pointed out, "But look Matoi, we're in the same boat, so maybe we could help each other out." He added, a playful smirk on his face.

"Oh like I'd want help from a guy like you! I don't need to be dragged down!" Ryuko snapped.

"You sure you'd be dragged down? You saw what I could do. I could be helpful." Raiden stated, that same smirk on his face.

"HA! Don't make me laugh!" Ryuko scoffed, slamming her forehead into Raiden's. "The day I need help from somebody like you is gonna be a sad day!"

"Well, seems our partners are at a disagreement huh shorty?" Reiketsu asked Senketsu.

"Yep. Ryuko these two could help a lot." Senketsu stated.

"Shut it! We don't need his help! I'll take down Satsuki myself!" Ryuko growled as she stormed out.

"Well, you definitely weren't lying about her attitude. I don't know why but I like that. She's not afraid to speak her mind." Raiden mused.

"You really are an interesting character you know that?" Mikisugi sighed, "Then again your father was also a little eccentric."

"_I'm _eccentric? Have you _seen _Mankanshoku?" Raiden asked.

"Touche." Mikisugi sighed.

"Hmph. I can tell you're a little excited Raiden. What's got you so fired up?" Reiketsu asked.

"I just think things are going to be _very _interesting from now on." Raiden chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 3: A new Rival!**

**[Honnouji Academy/Second Year Class K]**

Raiden was leaning back in his seat, tuning out Mikisugi's lecture on the whole schpiel about the Hitler Cabinet, something the teen could care less about. In front of him it was easy to see just how pissed Ryuko was, as she was glaring between Mikisugi and Raiden, the latter smirking every time the girl looked his way, just to annoy her.

"You're planning something." Reiketsu murmured.

"I'm thinking of doing some snooping. Besides, I think Mikisugi's gonna have his hands full today. Wouldn't want to bother him." Raiden chuckled. "Ryuko's still gonna need a bit of an explanation from him." He chuckled.

(Later)

**[Honnouji Academy/ Surveillance Room]**

"Hahahahaha! So the little brats alive! And what would ya' know he's found that Kamui! Now this is interesting! Hahahaha! It's a shame Matoi's pretty much been stealing his kills since he showed up!" A white haired teen cackled. He bore an odd resemblance to Raiden, yet still looked completely different. His hair was well kept, and his eyes were a sharp, striking red, lacking the star shape that Raiden had, and he had no streak in his hair. He wore a white Goku Uniform, three stars glimmering on the long coats folded collar, and the rest of the uniform was similar to standard street outfit. He wasn't one of the Elite Four, but he was one of Satsuki's best fighters and officers. He was watching the surveillance screen with interest in his eyes.

"I swear that guy creeps me out when he gets like this." Nonon muttered from her spot on top of the plethora of stuffed animals.

"I don't see why he's so amused by Ryuken." Uzu sighed.

"Please, you two obviously don't see what I do. After all, I _am _his older brother." The teen chuckled.

**[Head of Honnouji Special Ops, Suzaku Ryuken]**

"Heh heh heh… I want to go out and fight him right now! I haven't seen the brat in years!" Suzaku cackled.

"Suzaku, he won't remember you, you know that." Satsuki stated from her chair, which was facing away from the group.

"Lady Satsuki, I know you're planning to fight Matoi tommorrow to test her and Junketsu, you know there's no information I'm not privy to. So please, allow me to test Raiden tomorrow. After all, I'd be an older brother helping his younger sibling out. He _is _trying to find out more about his past." Suzaku chuckled, snickering madly under his breath. He was excited about this, hell, it was making his blood boil. And when that happened, he always went crazy, it was practically a split personality. "You wouldn't want him interfering in that would you? Because I'm positive he would if he was given the chance."

"No, I wouldn't. Hmm hmm, you always know what to say." Satsuki chuckled.

"Well, as the head of Special Ops it is my job to be ready for any eventuality. I'll confront him outside the school so that you and Matoi can have all the fun you want. Perhaps in the slums amid the rabble." Suzaku chuckled.

"Oh god… he's gonna go on a rampage again." Nonon sighed.

"When he gets going even _I _want to stay out of his way. He's down right insane." Uzu muttered, bouncing his kendo sword on his knee.

"I can hear you speaking Sanageyama. You may be the strongest in the Elite Four, but you know well enough not to anger me." Suzaku stated in a calm tone.

"Ryuken, I would advise you watch your tongue." Ira stated from where he was sitting.

"I was simply stating a fact Gamagoori. So Lady Satsuki, do I have your permission to carry out my plan?" Suzaku asked, and Satsuki turned around.

"Yes. Suzaku Ryuken, you have permission to exclusively battle Raiden on your terms tomorrow during my challenge against Matoi. Though do try not to make a mess of the slums." Satsuki ordered.

"I shall do my best. Though once I unleash Ouroboros that may prove difficult." Suzaku nodded, giving a short bow before leaving. When he was out in the hall Suzaku giggled with mad glee. "Hmmhmmhmm! HAHAHAHAHA! After seven years, finally I've found you! Time to settle old scores brother!" he cackled, putting a hand on his forehead as his mad laughing increased.

**[Honnouji Slums]**

Raiden yawned a bit as he looked up at the night sky, his arms behind his head.

"I'm surprised I couldn't find anything at all. Damn that school is big." Raiden muttered as he jumped up to a rooftop he'd decided to occupy for the time being. There was a small shelter there, and he'd been making due with some help from Mikisugi.

"Well, searching has always been a specialty of yours. We'll find out what we need to. I'm sure of it." Reiketsu stated.

"Yeah. I've been searching for clues for seven years… there has to be _something _here." Raiden nodded, bringing up Reiketsu's scarf to cover his mouth. Reiketsu suddenly went rigid and Raiden felt it. "What's wrong? You feel rough all of a sudden."

"Look off over there." Reiketsu stated, making a gesture to not far off, right where a beam of light blue light was shooting up into the sky.

"What do you suppose that is?" Raiden asked.

"It feels like anther Kamui… well, Mikisugi did say both Matoi and Kiryuin had Kamui's. I assume Satsuki did not have hers until now." Reiketsu stated.

"So the old man wasn't lying when he said there was two Kamui users. One just hadn't woken up." Raiden snickered. "Things are going to be interesting tomorrow."

"Yes… but I'm getting a bad feeling. I'd be cautious if I were you." Reiketsu stated.

"We'll be fine. G'night." Raiden stated before drifting off to sleep.

**[Morning]**

"Heh hehe… he was easier to find than I thought." Suzaku chuckled as he looked down from a rooftop at the slumbering Raiden. He flicked out a chain from his sleeve, and the black metal glinted with a faint green glow, and the front looked like a snake head. "UP AND AT EM RAIDEN!" Suzaku yelled as he spun the chain and threw it, the snake head opening up and crashing into the rooftop, sending Raiden flying. Raiden's eye's snapped open as he felt himself rise up. The first thing he noticed was the cloud of dust where the roof he had been on was.

"What the hell was that!?" Raiden yelled as he skidded to a stop on the adjacent roof.

"Nice recovery Raiden! Nimble as ever I see!" Suzaku cackled as he used his second chain to pull himself to the roof opposite Raiden.

"Who the hell are you!?" Raiden snapped, whipping out his guns. _This guy kinda looks like me, what the fuck is up with that? _He thought.

"So you really don't remember? Heh, seems the whole amnesia deal really is true. Oh well, MORE FUN FOR ME!" Suzaku cackled, throwing both his chains forward, and they collided with the rooftops. Raiden jumped up at the last second, taking aim and firing at full speed.

"Raiden we need to synchronize!" Reiketsu snapped.

"Does it look like I'm getting the chance!?" Raiden yelled as he kept dodging attacks and retaliating, but all his shots were stopping by another chain when it started spinning. _What the hell is this guy? _He thought, rolling to a stop down on the streets.

"C'mon! Use that Kamui you've got! Seeing you fight like that is no fun Raiden!" Suzaku cackled as he crashed down onto the street, twirling his chains with a sadistic grin on his face.

"How the hell do you know who I am!?" Raiden snapped.

"All in due time! But first I want to see what you're capable of!" Go on and synchronize! I won't stop you!" Suzaku cackled.

"Alright then, but don't start crying for mercy! Let's do this Reiketsu!" Raiden yelled as he holstered one pistol, grabbing the pin on his glove.

"Do it!" Reiketsu shouted.

"Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Reiketsu!" Raiden yelled, pulling the pin.

**[Life Fiber Synchronzie, Kamui Reiketsu]**

"Hmm, you modified it to be less revealing, yet you can still draw out the maximum amount of power. I see your knowledge on Life Fibers didn't vanish!" Suzaku cackled.

"What!?" Raiden asked as he pulled out his other pistol.

"Do you know _how, _or even _why _you knew how to modify that Kamui?" Suzaku asked, one chain retracting into his sleeve.

"No… I just did it. It was natural, like I already knew how." Raiden stated.

"That's because you _did _already know! Sheesh, have you forgotten everything?" Suzaku snapped, grabbing his left chain and pulling it tight.

"You said you knew I was amnesiac! Why are you questioning it!?" Raiden snapped.

"So not even a reminder like that will get to you? Pathetic." Suzaku sighed as his last chain retracted into his sleeve. "Well, since you've transformed I guess it's my turn!"

"What!? You can't possibly have a Kamui as well!" Raiden snapped.

"I don't! You see these three stars!? Well, get ready to feel the power of a Three Star Goku Uniform!" Suzaku cackled as the stars on his coats collar glimmered. "Three Star Goku Uniform: Ouroboros Regalia!"

**[Three Star Goku Uniform: Ouroboros Regalia]**

"The hell!?" Raiden gasped. As the smoke cleared, Suzaku was now standing there in black armor covered in black chains with a faint green glow on each one as they wrapped around the light looking armor. Over Suzaku's head was a helmet reminiscent to that of a snake's head, with a green glow of its own in the "mouth" where his eyes could be seen.

"Three Star Goku Uniforms also have their own transformation made to suit its wearer's abilities! Now let's see how your Kamui squares up against this!" Suzaku cackled, his voice carrying a slight echo, as he threw out his arms, and five snake headed chains shot out. Raiden back stepped as each one hit the ground aiming for him, and he opened fire in retaliation. One large chain shot up in front of Suzaku, spinning at high speeds and stopping each shot.

"Dammit. Guess I'll have to use it!" Raiden shouted as he holstered his pistols and drew his sword, throwing it out with his left hand and catching it in his dominant right hand.

"Finally you get serious!" This is going to be loads of fun now! HAHAHAHAHA!" Suzaku cackled as he let even more chains loose, shattering anything in their path. Raiden parried any that came close before getting steady footing, grinding his feet into the ground before pushing off.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Raiden roared as he ran between the chains towards his enemy, swing his blade down hard. Suzaku brought out a chain quickly and caught the blade mere inches from his helmet, and the shockwave from the collision shattered a few buildings on top of sending people flying. "Just who the hell are you!? How do you know who I am!?"

"Tsk tsk… poor little Raiden. Ignorant as always! You honestly can't tell when you're staring your older brother in the face!?" Suzaku cackled.

"WHAT!? I don't have a brother! The only family I was told I had were my mother and father!" Raiden yelled.

"You were told. Well, I suppose Aikuro decided it would be best if you didn't know about me! HA! A fool of a man if ever there was any!" Suzaku scoffed, forcing Raiden back. As Raiden went flying, he noticed the various massive shockwaves coming from the school that were kicking up dust.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Raiden asked Reiktsu as he landed.

"Matoi and Kiryuin must be fighting all out!" Reiketsu yelled.

"Hmm, I see the two girls have finally started going all out on each other. Took long enough. Then again, Satsuki doesn't like being outdone." Suzaku chuckled.

"PAY ATTENTION!? WHY THE HELL WOULD MIKISUGI LIE ABOUT YOU!? AND HOW CAN I TELL YOU'RE NOT LYING!?" Raiden shouted.

"Think for five seconds. Use that brain of yours. The one that was uploaded with all our fathers' knowledge on Life Fibers!" Suzaku cackled.

"Bastard!" Raiden shouted. _There's no way that's true… a person like him, my brother? Impossible! And what with that "uploaded" thing? Does it have something to do with how I knew how to modify Reiketsu? _Raiden thought, and a splitting pain shot through his skull, almost like someone had cut some odd chord, and memories started to flow.

"_C'mon Suzaku slow down!" a much younger Raiden laughed._

"_You'll just need to learn to keep up with your Big Bro!" A younger, and different looking, Suzaku chuckled as he ran from his little brother, his laugh a bit of a cackle._

"No way… There's no way…" Raiden muttered, his blade dropping.

"Raiden!" Reiketsu snapped.

"HAHAHAHA! So you do remember now! Yes, all those good memories of our childhood! But do you remember anything else? No? Well, guess I'll just have to beat it out of you!" Suzaku yelled as he started letting chain after chain loose at Raiden, smacking him around like a ragdoll, through walls and high into the air. Raiden was to shocked to even retaliate, even as he started screaming in pain before getting launched off, rolling to a stop, Reiketsu deactivating, his sword falling into the ground not far from his head. "Pathetic. To think, those two stars are like grunts to you, but get inside your head a bit and you can't do anything. You haven't changed one bit Raiden." Suzaku scoffed as he kicked Raiden over, the younger teens eyes closed and he was covered in cuts and scrapes. Suzaku shut off his own uniform, and his maniacal smirk was gone, instead replaced with a firm frown. "And to think, somehow you brought out that side of me. Pfft. You may be tough with that Kamui, but you still can't beat your Big Bro." he scoffed as he threw out a chain and used it to get moving back up the academy.

**[Aikuro's Apartment]**

Raiden's eyes slowly opened, and above him he saw a roof. He looked around a bit, finally realizing he was in Aikuro's small apartment.

"The… hell did I wind up here?" He coughed as he sat up. The blanket that was over him fell, revealing that Raiden was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. "What the hell!? Reiketsu!" he shouted.

"He's fine. Just resting." Mikisugi stated, walking in and pointing behind Raiden. Raiden's eyes widened and he turned around, seeing a cleaned up Reiketsu hanging on the wardrobe, and he let out a sigh.

"How'd I wind up here? Last I checked I was in the lower part of the slum." Raiden stated.

"I found you shortly after Ryuko finished her fight with Satskui. Just what did you get into to get so messed up?" Mikisugi asked, removing his glasses and sitting on the window sill.

"This guy named Suzaku surprised me this morning. I have no idea where he came from, but he had a three star Goku Unifrom with him. I put up a decent fight for a bit… but then he… Mikisugi, was there anybody in my family you didn't tell me about?" Raiden asked firmly, standing up and crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Like I said, there was only you, your father, and your mother." Mikisugi stated.

"Well this Suzaku guy said he's my brother, and I got some specific memoires with him in them. So I want an explanation NOW!" Raiden snapped, grabbing Mikisugi by his shirt. Mikisugi looked at the teen's hardened glare, eyes that were filled with the need to know the things he'd forgotten. It was like staring through a window into a house that was empty, just waiting to be filled with memories.

"I didn't tell you because of how he is now. His current personality contradicts any memories that were brought up, right?" Mikisugi asked.

"Which is _exactly _why I'm asking you!" Raiden snapped.

"Yes, Suzaku is your brother. He is older than you by two years. But, I know very little about him because of that. Like with you Raiden, my current knowledge on your brother is limited, though I do know he's been working with Satsuki for quite some time." Mikisugi stated.

"God fucking dammit!" Raiden yelled, letting Mikisugi go and slamming his fist into the wall, leaving a crack and a decent dent. "The first clue I finally get and turns out it's a psychopathic brother of all, things!" he growled. _Wait… if he is, then maybe I'll be able to find out what he knows about me. _He thought, _but… I may just have to beat it out of him. _

"What are you thinking about?" Mikisugi asked.

"If Suzaku really is my brother like you say, then maybe he can tell me what I need to know. He mentioned something about my brain being uploaded with my father's knowledge on Life Fibers. Do you know anything about that?" Raiden asked.

"No, but it would explain how you were able to modify Reiketsu and still use his full power. That may also be something you'll have to dig up for yourself!" Mikisugi stated dramatically, letting his shirt fall to the floor. Raiden's eye twitched, but seeing as how he was also shirtless he figured there was no point in yelling. Raiden looked at the inactive Reiketsu with a new determination in his eyes.

"Next time, I'm going to win. I'll beat him and get the answers we need." Raiden muttered as Mikisugi started some lecture about trying to discover one's true self in that fashion of his. "Is now really the time to be lecturing me?"

"There is always a time for a philosophical lecture!" Mikisugu stated. Raiden chuckled with a sigh.

"You're never gonna change are ya'?" Raiden snickered as he turned to look out the window. "Well, I do live in one crazy ass world, but it's why I like it here."

**A/N**

**Need to decide on themes for Raiden and Suzaku. I wanna let the readers take this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 4: What the hell is wrong with this school!?**

Raiden's eye's snapped open as he heard a siren go off, and he shot up from the futon he was on since Mikisugi was letting him stay at his apartment. He was wearing the sweatpants he had for pajamas since Mikisugi obviously didn't have any for the boy.

"What the hell is going on?" Raiden asked.

"Hmm?" Mikisugi hummed, sitting up on the couch. "Oh, that would be the siren for No Late Day." He stated, standing up as Raiden went and looked out the window.

"Holy hell it looks like some kind of mass migration." Raiden whistled.

"Yes. Today, all the no star students who live in the slum have to get past highly advanced traps set up by the disciplinary committee by the first bell at eight thirty starting from four o'clock this morning." Mikisugi stated as he readied his disguise.

"What happens if the students are late?" Raiden asked as he started putting on Reiketsu.

"They're expelled from the school immediately." Mikisugi stated bluntly.

"Well that's harsh. You'd think they'd be a bit more… I dunno, fair." Raiden stated as he pulled on Reiketsu's blazer and scarf, and the Kamui woke up, giving a yawn.

"Well that was a good nap. Hmm? What's with that siren?" Reiketsu asked.

"Something about a day where the students in the no star area can't be late or else they get expelled. The Disciplinary Committee set up loads of traps for this, or so Mikisugi said. Seems interesting." Raiden chuckled as he made sure his weapons were ready before getting ready to jump out the window sill.

"Uh Raiden, you don't have to do that. You can just sneak up to the school along with me." Mikisugi stated.

"Are you kidding? There's no way in hell I'd miss out on something that sounds this fun! Just who the hell do you think I am?" Raiden chuckled before he lept out the window and started moving along the massive crowd of students, using their heads as a means of footing.

"Hagh… he never changes. Still, I'm surprised at how quickly he recovered from the shock of realizing who Suzaku was. What does Suzaku even have planned for Raiden anyway?" Mikisugi mumbled.

(With Raiden)

"Why are you so interested in doing this? It'll be all too easy if you use me." Reiketsu stated.

"I want to be challenged a bit. So I won't use you unless I have to." Raiden stated, and he was surprised how the tightly packed procession of students paid absolutely no mind to the fact he was using them like a walkway. Raiden spotted Ryuko and Mako on top of Ryuko's guitar case not far off, and he gleaned that smirk of his. "Oi! Ryuko! Mako! What's up!?" he yelled as he jumped over to the two.

"Oh great it's you." Ryuko growled, and Raiden noticed she was only in her pajamas.

"Hello Raiden! You're participating in No Late Day as well?" Mako asked enthusiastically.

"Yep. I only got a vague description earlier, but it sounds like fun. By the way Ryuko, where's Senketsu? Cause those pajamas seem a bit too tight on you." Raiden asked. Ryuko's face popped to red and she tried her best to cover up a bit.

"Senketsu's in the wash… but he'll be dropped off soon so don't get any ideas you pervert!" Ryuko snapped.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm not perverted? If there's anyone here who's perverted it's Reiketsu." Raiden stated, flicking the Kamui in the eye since he'd dazed out.

"What was that for!?" Reiketsu snapped.

"You named your outfit to?" Mako asked.

"Uh… yeah… I mean, he _is _a living piece of clothing." Raiden nodded.

"I still don't get what this No Late Day is all about." Ryuko muttered. A loud crash sounded, and a few buildings went flying, rubble going all over the place. Raiden caught a rock that flew his way right before it hit his face, throwing it over his shoulder, nailing a random student between the eyes. A large trolley screeched to a stop, Gamagoori standing at the front laughing like a maniac.

"**I can see you are confused Ryuko Matoi!"** Gamagoori declared as Ryuko jumped up onto some pipes, and Raiden sat down next to her, resting his chin on a knee.

"You're that Elite Four jerk!" Ryuko yelled.

"Gee who else would it be?" Raiden snarked.

"You shut up!" Ryuko snapped, and Raiden just smirked again.

"**Disciplinary Committee Chair and one of Honnouji! Academy's Elite Four! Ira Gamagoori!" **Gamagoori yelled, and Raiden turned a finger in his ear.

**[Discilinary Chair Ira Gamagoori]**

"**Allow me to explain! No Late Day is a school event that comes once a semester, in which the Disciplinary Committee springs surprises on slacker no stars to whip them into shape! When the siren goes off in the slums at 4AM, no star students must evade the traps that the Disciplinary Committee built with all the technology at our disposal and make it to school by the time the first period bell rings at 8:30AM!" **Gamagoori yelled. **"And in the event they arrive late they are expelled on the spot so- WHAT THE HELL?!" **he yelped, just noticing Ryuko was only wearing her pajamas and sneakers. **"What manner of slacker outfit is that?!" **he demanded, and Ryuko's face flushed again. Raiden gleaned a smirk again.

"My Kamui's in the laundry! It'll be dropped off soon!" Ryuko yelped.

"And by soon she means 'I don't know when.'" Raiden chuckled.

"I told you to shut up!" Ryuko snapped.

"And did I listen? No." Raiden stated.

"**Spare me your excuses! Leaving for school in a slovenly outfit like that is a mortal insult to both the Academy and Lady Satsuki herself! MORTAL INSULT!" **Gamagoori yelled.

**[MORTAL INSULT]**

"Is it though?!" Mako snapped, and she was right next to Gamagoori. Raiden was looking between the spot she had been a split second ago, surprise evident.

"How did she…?" he started.

"I've found it best not to question Mako." Ryuko stated.

"Like so many other things in this world." Raiden sighed.

"Ryuko was asleep until now! It's perfectly normal for people to sleep wearing pajamas!" Mako souted as Gamagoori kept looking around in surprise. "No one can laugh at that! Or do you mean to say that you dress like that when YOU sleep, Gamagoori?" she continued. By this point, Ryuko was watching with the same look as Raiden, even in a similar pose.

"No, I sleep in the nude." Gamagoori stated, and if he could've, Raiden would have done a spit take.

"Who says something like that out loud!?" Raiden yelped.

"A pervert." Ryuko muttered.

"You're very objective on that matter." Raiden mumbled.

"So are you." Ryuko bit.

"Weird that we're kinda similar ain't it. It's like a running gag." Raiden chuckled, that playful smirk on his face again. Ryuko huffed and looked away, hiding a faint blush.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep in the buff!" Mako shouted. "If you were sick, would you be able to work at your fullest potential in an emergency?" she continued. Ryuko yawned and Raiden flicked a piece of rubble.

"Is this a regular thing with her?" Raiden asked Ryuko, who nodded.

"You get used to it after a bit." Ryuko sighed.

"Oh…" Gamagoori muttered.

"Please wear pajamas like everyone else when you sleep!" Mako shouted.

"What is your name?" Gamagoori demanded.

"Second Year Class K Mako Mankanshoku! The pattern of my favorite pajamas is one Mt. Fuji, two hawks, and three eggplants!" Mako declared, looking at Gamagoori with a hard stare.

"Mankanshoku you say? I'll remember that!" Gamagoori yelled, "Matoi! I couldn't care less about what you happen to be wearing right now!" he snapped, and Raiden cocked an eyebrow as Mako slid back over to where he and Ryuko were at. "But do you think you can reach the school without our Kamui?" Gamagoori said with a sly, mocking grin, pressing a button, and all the obstacles appeared in place of the streets. **"Behold the Disciplinary Committee's mighty barrier!"**

"Shcoker!" Mako shouted, and Ryuko shot up.

"What the hell is wrong with this school!?" Raiden grumbled as he stood with his usual carefree fashion.

"Look you two, it's like the whole cities been turned into an amusement park!" Mako said in awe.

"An amusement park of death." Raiden mumbled, an odd look on his face.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Mako awed. "WAGH! There's only three hours to go until our first class!" she yelped.

"Heh, the people at this school sure love to hear themselves talk!" Ryuko scoffed. "All right fine. You're on!" she added, whipping out her scissor blade. "I'm gonna bust through every last one of those traps you bozos made!"

"Nice to see she's in a good mood." Raiden chuckled as he stretched his arms and legs.

"So do you." Reiketsu chuckled.

"I'm just pumped up is all." Raiden snickered.

"**As you wish! Students, commence commute! Forward, march!" **Gamagoori roared. All the student's surged up the first path, and Raiden started by blasting out to the front.

"See ay at the top Matoi!" Raiden laughed, looking back over his shoulder, that smirk that annoyed the hell out of Ryuko plastered on his face.

"Oh there is no way that bastards beating me! Mako, don't get separated!" Ryuko yelled.

"Kay!" Mako yelped. The stairs collapsed into a straight slick ramp.

"Raiden!" Reiketsu shouted.

"Yep!" Raiden snapped, drawing his sword and using it as a brake, looking back as a bunch of other students tumbled down, spotting Ryuko holding herself in place with her scissor blade, Mako cluchting her arm. "So a trap straight from the get go! This is definitely gonna be fun!" Raiden chuckled. He threw himself up to the top, just as Ryuko threw Mako up, and the other girl landed on the checkpoint button, soon followed by Ryuko herself.

"**Congratulations on passing the first checkpoint!" **Gamagoori laughed as he rode up on a tram. **"I neglected to mention that use of the no star commuter cable cars is prohibited! Obey the rules and stick to the prescribed route! And now, gentlemen, until we meet at the school!"**

"Yeesh, talk about rigid as a board." Raiden sighed as he spun his sword. "Sooo… Ryuko, remember that offer of help? That's still open."

"Like I need your help!" Ryuko snapped, pointing her blade at Raiden, and he moved it aside with a finger.

"Y'sure? You don't have Senketsu, so, just asking." Raiden stated.

"There's another 999 of these things to go! That's more than usual!" Mako stated.

"I'll be seeing you at the top Ryuken! I'm not coming behind you, got that! Let's go Mako!" Ryuko snapped, and a girl with a cast bumped into Ryuko, and Raiden noticed it was on purpose as she fell in a suspiciously dramatic fashion.

"You're our classmate, Maiko Ogure!" Mako yelped.

**[Classmate Maiko Ogure]**

"I actually recognize her. But why do I have a bad feeling?" Raiden muttered.

"Are you okay? Your arm is hurt!" Ryuko gasped. Raiden rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this." Raiden mumbled as he jumped up the steps in front of him. "Ryuko, if you want to beat me, than do your best to keep me in sight. I'd just like you to know, I'm not going to use Reiketsu." He added, looking back with his smirk back on his face before leaping off, leaping between the spikes and using his sword to make a foothold every now and then.

"Man, this is complicated. But, I did say I was going to challenge myself!" Raiden chuckled.

"There's something you like in that girl is there?" Reiketsu asked as Raiden shot off again.

"I don't know, it's something about her personality." Raiden shrugged as he ducked an obstacle.

"Yet all you seem to be able to do is piss her off, then again… eh, I shouldn't say." Reiketsu murmured.

"Hmm?" Raiden hummed, and he gleaned a surprise look when he saw the both of the Mnakanshokus males and Guts fly by with Senketsu by their side. "What the hell?" he muttered, looking back, "Oh… they got distracted." He snickered before grabbing his sword and jumping off again. Raiden made sure to keep the trio behind him just in the back of his vision. He had a sneaking suspicion about Maiko for some reason, and so he was watching just to be careful as he avoided obstacles left and right, hitting checkpoint buttons along the way.

"I'm gonna say it again: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL!?" Raiden yelled as he tried to cut a rope that had caught his leg and pulled him up, his shirt falling down in the process.

"See ay later Raiden!" Ryuko scoffed as her trio ran by.

"Don't get so confident Ryuko!" Raiden snapped as he pulled out a gun and shot the rope, landing on his knee.

"He's a lot more buff than he looks! Did you notice that Ryuko?" Mako asked.

"Why the hell would I care!?" Ryuko snapped. Raiden was close behind now, and he sighed when they reached a pit full of water with rock platforms that the girls were jumping across.

"Serously, this place is messed up." Raiden sighed as he leaped from each platform.

"And you're still questioning everything." Reiketsu sighed. He looked back when Maiko started to fall, but then she snapped back, letting Ryuko fall into the alligator filled pit.

"Okay, something's up with that chick." Raiden muttered. When they got further, Raiden taking the lead again, he noticed once again how Maiko managed to prevent Senketsu from getting to Ryuko by providing a "distraction" to Mataro, who was tearing down the rooftops on his bike before he went flying.

"You're right. Something is up." Reiketsu agreed as they started up again. A while later, Raiden slumped against a wall.

"How much time is left?" Raiden asked.

"You have thirty minutes. The girls aren't far behind." Reiketsu stated. Raiden noticed the groups of students who seemed to be taking some sort of attendance with dead, vacant eyes, and he sighed.

"Guess those are the ones who have given up." Raiden muttered, pulling up Reiketsu's scarf.

"I suppose so. We have to keep moving. Look, there's a school bus near the condos!" Reiketsu pointed out.

"Well, guess we found a way to make things easier." Raiden muttered as he lept up.

"YOU!?" Ryuko shouted as her group met up with Raiden near the bus.

"Yo." Raiden waved. "I'll be back in a second." He added. Raiden zipped into the bus, and in a few seconds and with a lot of _very _audible smacks, a ton of one stars went flying out of the door. "Well what are you waiting for? Get your asses in here! Oh, and what was that about not needing my help Ryuko?" he snickered the last part as Ryuko walked in.

"We could've taken care of that ourselves." Ryuko snapped.

"Admit it, I'm not nearly as bad as you want to think I am." Raiden chuckled. Maiko grabbed the wheel and the bus tore off, and the others all grabbed something to hold onto.

"Like I'd say something like that! Besides, you still haven't beaten me in a fight so you can't really brag now can you! Besides, _I'm _the one who's been handing all those two star assholes their rear ends on a platter!" Ryuko snapped, slamming her forehead into Raiden's, her face a dead set glare while raiden's was that same laid back smirk.

"Only because you've been kill stealing! Heck, all those dumb idiots would much rather go after you than me! I've had some interesting fights as of late though." Raiden scoffed.

"HA! I'd like to see if that was true!" Ryuko snapped.

"Could you two quit flirting for a few minutes!? We've got company!" Maiko shouted. Raiden heard the bullets coming and shoved Ryuko down as the shots started flying.

"I'm saying it again! **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL!?" **Raiden shouted.

"Raiden, we should strike back!" Reiketsu shouted.

"Heh, you're right. Those people aren't the only ones with guns!" Raiden scoffed as he jumped on the minigun platform that rose up, landing behind Mako, who let loose with the minigun like crazy. Raiden smirked and opened fire with his own pistols, constantly flipping between each side with one or two of his guns, even firing a few trickshots for the hell of it.

"Ryuko this is totes fun!" Mako laughed.

"You're pretty much missing out!" Raiden laughed.

"Please, you've got guns! All I've got is my scissor blade!" Ryuko snapped.

"You're fault not mine!" Raiden shouted as he took aim at a rocket fired by an old lady, nailing it as it streaked towards them.

"Lower the turret!" Ryuko shouted as more RPGs were fired, and Mako wound up shooting the top of the bus off.

"A little but further and we'll be in the two star district!" Maiko shouted. Raiden was still firing upwards, shooting RPGs midflight repeatedly.

"Punch it!" Ryuko shouted, slamming her foot on the gas pedal. The bus was sent flying as two explosions rocked it, and they went straight up to the front of the school, the girls screaming the whole way while Raiden gritted his teeth. The bus was annihilated as they slammed through the gate, everyone landing awkwardly, and Raiden's head was stuck in the ground.

"MAN WHY IS THIS PLACE SO GODDAMN CRAZY!?" Riden yelled as he pulled his head out of the ground, spitting out dirt.

"We did it guys! We made it to the school!" Ryuko cheered as she and the other two got up. _Something's off. _Raiden thought as he wiped off his mouth.

"GUTS!" Raiden heard the small dog yip, and he looked back to spot the hoodie wearing pug with Senketsu riding on his back.

"Reiketsu, you got a bad feeling to?" Raiden asked.

"Slightly, though I feel like it may not be much to worry about." Reiketsu stated. Maiko feel suddenly once again, and, _again, _Raiden noticed she purposefully made a "distraction." The blood that came out of Guts' nose, for some odd reason considering he was a _DOG_, caused him to slide around, and Senketsu was visibly freaking out. Maiko kicked Guts in the face, grabbing Senketsu and discarding of her cast. As Ryuko gave a shocked gasp and the bespactaed girl staretd up on a monologue, Raiden sighed and tapped Maiko on the shoulder after she revealed she was the head of trap development.

"WHAT!?" Maiko snapped, only to be met with a roundhouse kick to the face. Raiden caught Senketsu as the Kamui fell when Maiko went flying, then throwing him to Ryuko.

"Next time you start an evil monologue, make sure you keep your guard up!" Raiden snapped. Ryuko was caught by surprise as she caught Senketsu. She was ready for a fight, and instead Raiden just floored Maiko with one kick like he'd been expecting this. "One thing you need to know about a Kamui Ogure, is that it will only allow the first person to don it truly wear it. Senketsu would've rejected you pretty damn hard if you'd put him on is my guess."

"He's completely right." Senketsu stated as Ryuko put him on.

"Just what does he mean by that thought?" Ryuko asked as Maiko started to get up, her face bruised pretty hard from Raiden's kick.

"It's just like he said. You're the only person I will let wear me." Senketsu stated.

"AAAAGH! We need to move! There's only five minutes until the bell for first period rings!" Mako shouted, showing her watch.

"Uh… guys… I wouldn't…" Raiden started, as he noticed there was somehitng fishy going on, and he got that feeling since Maiko had revealed herself as the trap developer. The others crashed into a still image of the school, and the walls around them fell. "Do that because it's an optical illusion." Raiden finished, letting out a sight.

"WHY COULD'NT YOU SAY THAT SOONER!?" Ryuko snapped.

"I was trying to." Raiden muttered, "But just where are we? This the highway right?" he asked, and Maiko stood up, laughing.

"Moron! This is my ultimate weapon! I set it up on the off chance this might happen! A fake school! And now…" Maiko cackled, pulling out a remote and pressing a button, causing the platform to start moving back at high speeds. "It's all over for you! Once my fake school tap "begin all over again" is…" she continued, getting cut off when Raiden stormed up to her and grabbed her shirt.

"I'm getting real tired of you mad scientist bullshit!" he yelled as he threw the girl up, "Galactic Punt!" he yelled as he booted the girl off the platform. The girl used a parachute, and Raiden chuckled in what really sounded like a growl. "You are FUCKING kidding me!" he snapped.

"Well nice job dumbass! Now how will we get up to the school!?" Ryuko snapped. Raiden pointed to the tram station they were approaching, and all three teens and Guts crashed to a stop at it.

"This is the sea! This is way past square one!" Ryuko shouted.

"You'll never make it even wearing me! You'll be late!" Senketsu shouted.

"Man, they can be idiots." Raiden sighed as he stepped onto one of the trams as Mako started getting all enthusiastically. "Ryuko! This thing can move fast enough at full throttle!" We can make it!" he shouted.

"Let's go!" Mako cheered. Ryuko nodded and forced the One Star student watching the place to set them off at full throttle, jumping on as they sped off.

"How many minutes left?" Ryuko asked.

"One minute! In one minute we'll be late! And expelled!" Mako shouted.

"Ryuko get this thing to homeroom now!" Raiden snapped, kicking out a window as they rose up higher.

"There's no time to stop at the station!" Ryuko shouted as she jumped out and cut the line, jumping back in as the tram lifted up.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" Raiden shouted. The tram crashed into the wall of their class, and Ryuko kicked the door open, Senketsu deactivated, Mako stumbling out after her, and Raiden followed at his normal gait. All three teens pulled out a desk from the pile on the wall and took their seats, and Mikisugi seemed generally surprised.

"Haagh… Ryuko Matoi?" Mikisugi asked.

"Present." Ryuko said in a bored tone, raising her hand, then looking back at Raiden. "Told you I wouldn't let you beat me." she scoffed.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't have to use my Kamui at the last minute. Besides, I did say I wouldn't use Reiketsu, right?" Raiden chuckled, his smirk still one his face as he assumed his normal slouch. But we make a good team, don't cha think?" he chuckled, raising his hand when Miisugi called his name.

"Pah!" Ryuko scoffed, turning back around. Raiden just chuckled silently under his breath.

"Today was definitely interesting." Reiketsu mused.

"Yep, just like I thought it would be." Raiden chuckled.

**A/N**

**Man I have way to much fun making Raiden snark at Ryuko… but then again it kinda fits doesn't it?**


	5. Chapter 5

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 5: A Challenge? Now?**

Raiden was tapping his pen as class droned on, completely uninterested in anything, and since he couldn't doze off like Ryuko, he had to be content with zoning out. He looked out the window for a split second, and what caught his eye was the explosion from outside, and his instincts told him _exactly _who it could be.

"Guess Tsumugu decided to pay a visit. Greaaat. More fun for me." Raiden sighed, lacing his tone with heavy amounts of sarcasm.

"Him again? He's not gonna try to shoot me full of needles is he? It makes me feel kinda violated." Reiketu stated.

"Do you even know what comes out of your… whatever, half the time?" Raiden grumbled.

"No." Reiketsu stated bluntly.

(A little while later)

**[Hidden Plaza]**

Raiden had, for a little bit now, been tailing Ryuko on the off chance his guess about Tsumugu being present was right.

"If he is here, he's definitely coming after Ryuko and Senketsu." Raiden mumbled as he kept out of sight as best he could so that he could still see Ryuko.

"Why is it that guy hates Kamui's so much? I mean honestly it's like a prejudice." Reiketsu muttered.

"Mikisugi told me it's a personal matter for him. That's about it, but, thought I get personal matters, orders are to keep Ryuko and her Kamui around, so I'm gonna see if I can solve this before Mikisugi has to." Raiden muttered.

"I feel like you're doing this for more than just because it was an order." Reiketsu stated.

"Shut up." Raiden mumbled. He watched closely, and when Mako was hit with enough needles for acupuncture to be a valid description, he pulled out both guns and waited for a moment. When Tsumugu had Ryuko pinned, that's when he stepped out. "I would stop right there Tsumugu!" he yelled, both his guns aimed in his normal fashion.

"So you're here as well. Hmph. Don't interfere in this Ryuken." Tsumugu growled.

"You two know each other!?" Ryuko snapped.

"It's a long story." Raiden stated, "Tsumugu, you know what orders are. So back away from Ryuko, and nobody gets hurt. I don't want a repeat of what happened _last time _we met in Okinawa."

"You know full well I can't do that. No back off, or, better yet, remove your Kamui and hand it over." Tsumugu growled, aiming his own weapon at Raiden.

"And you know _I _can't do that. Reiketsu and I are a team, so even _if _you hate him and me because of it, I don't care. So like I said. Back, away." Raiden stated firmly, his normally laid back demeanor cast aside.

"What the heck is up with him? He's all serious all of a sudden." Ryuko mumbled as she looked at the glare Raiden had, almost as if he was trying to match the look Tsumugu constantly had.

"Then both of you leave me no choice." Tsumugu growled, getting ready to pull the trigger. A small glint hit the air, and a needle was suddenly in Tsumugu's knuckles. He removed his foot from Ryuko's arm and walked off.

"Get back here dammit!" Ryuko snapped, her eyes widening when Tsumugu fired one of his little restraining forks right by her head.

"I'll be back to strip both of you tomorrow." Tsumugu growled before walking off and out of sight. Raiden holstered his guns wordlessly and walked over to Ryuko, offering a hand.

"You alright?" Raiden asked after kicking the restraining fork on Ryuko's left arm aside.

"Of course I'm all right! Like I keep trying to tell you I _don't _need your help!" Ryuko snapped, swatting Raiden's hand to the side, shooting up and grabbing him by Reiketsu's scarf.

"EYES EYES!" Reiketsu yelled.

"Just how the hell do you know that guy!? And what was with being all serious like that!? You're _never _that serious!" Ryuko demanded, glaring at Raiden as always, and Raiden simply had a blank look on his face, his eyes seemingly tired.

"That's not at my liberty to say. Let's just leave it at he's after you for the same reason he's after me." Raiden stated, grabbing Ryuko's arm, which just so happened to be her gloved arm, with his own gloved hand, "Both of us use and wear Kamui's on a daily basis, and both of us have been absorbing Life Fibers regularly, though you at a much faster rate. If you focus a bit, you should be able to feel my own energies like I can yours. It's an odd thing when you're wearing Life Fibers. Through Senketsu, and then through Reiketsu, I can tell you're angry and confused. What are you getting from me?" he asked.

"You're spouting nonsense! There's no way you could know something like that! Besides, I'm obviously pretty pissed off!" Ryuko snapped.

"But there's a difference between visual information, and the stuff you can't see. I honestly don't know how I know this, I just do. Now, tell me, what information are you getting from me that's going through Reiketsu?" Raiden asked again. Ryuko's glare hardened, but she seemed to be contemplating something.

"You're… concerned about something… and a little angry yourself… and then… I can't tell… it's like something's missing." Ryuko stated. Raiden's lip quirked a bit in a semblance of a tiny smile.

"Well, looks like you got it down. I like to call this little thing between Life Fibers "resonance", since the information is moving from the Life Fibers of our Kamui's to us in accord. Like I said, I don't know exactly how I know, I just do. I have this weird knowledge when it comes to Life Fibers. But, still…" Raiden started, letting go of Ryuko's arm and walking off, his hands in his pockets, "I'll help you out any time you feel the need. Everyone needs help every now and then, even if they don't want to say it." he added before jumping off.

"Ryuko? What's wrong?" Senketsu asked, as Ryuko was staring at the spot on her arm were Raiden had grabbed her.

"It was his grip… it wasn't hard or tight like he trying to restrain me… it was gentle for some reason... he was barely holding on." Ryuko muttered.

"Apparently he's not as much of a jerkass as you think he is." Senketsu stated, "There's a lot more to him than meets the eye… and the strangest thing is, not even he knows it."

**[Aikuro's Apartment]**

"Sorry I'm late Mikisugi I… huh?" Raiden started when he opened the door, noticing Mikisugi was nowhere in sight, "Where is he?"

"There's a note over there." Reiketsu pointed out. Raiden pulled it off the wall.

"Raiden, going out for a drink, as well as a talk with Tsumugu, be back who knows when. Also, there's a paper from the bulletin board under your futon that I think you might be interested in reading." Raiden read aloud. He looked over to the small pallet, and looked underneath it. A folded slip of paper was on the floor, and Raiden picked it up, sitting down on the couch as he unfolded it.

"What's it say?" Reiketsu asked.

"It's a challenge… from Satsuki. Apparently she wants a fight. But I don't see why. Last time I checked the condition was for me or Ryuko to beat all of the schools club captains." Raiden muttered, placing his head on his hands. "Things just get crazier and crazier every day." He sighed.

**[Honnpuji Academey. Special Ops hideout]**

Suzaku was scanning the latest feeds from the cameras while simultaneously looking at the information he had for the Anti-Uniform Guerilla.

"Well, things are certainly interesting. Not only that, he seems to have some kind of connection to Raiden." Suzaku snickered as he looked at a recording from earlier that showed Raiden, TSumugu, and Ryuko. "Still, I wonder why Raiden even concerns himself with Ryuko. The girl hasn't taken much of a liking to him. Yet, anyway." He murmured, folding his hands. The door slid open, and Suzaku smirked.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by you at this hour Lady Satsuki?" He asked, turning in his chair. Satsuki was back in her normal uniform since wearing Junketsu normally wasn't the best of ideas.

"I merely wanted to see what you were up to since you weren't at the meeting earlier." Stastuki stated, walking up to Suzaku as he turned back to monitors, looking at the screens herself.

"I've been looking at this footage. Apparently Raiden has some connections to that Anti-Uniform Guerilla, so I find it safe to assume he has ties to them as well." Suzaku stated.

"Hmph. I thought for sure this development would get you like _that._" Satsuki chuckled.

"I don't have interest in this. I only get that way when my blood gets boiling. You know this better than anyone, well, maybe Nonon knows a bit, but then again she avoids me. You and I _have_ been working together since middle school." Suzaku chuckled. "But I do wonder, why challenge Raiden? Wasn't the condition for all the club captains to be defeated before either could challenge you?" he asked, a curious glance in his red eyes.

"I want to go against Raiden's peculiar fighting style myself. He never uses that sword he carries with him unless necessary, so I want to see his swordplay at work. Consider it an exhibition match." Sastuki stated, leaning down a bit to get a better look at the screens, her head not far from Suzaku's.

"Hmph, you've always got a trick up your sleeve." Suzaku scoffed, stretching his arms.

"Though I wonder if that Guerilla is also after Ryuken's Kamui. It would make sense, but this is simply a matter of a struggle between a sandpiper and a clam." Satsuki stated as she stood staright, getting a chuckle out Suzaku.

"So which of the Elite Four will cast the net? Or do you want me to handle this?" Suzaku asked.

"Jakuzure will be handling this. Sit back and observe, see what information you can see that Inumuta cannot." Sastuki stated as she left.

"Yes ma'am." Suzaku nodded. He snickered a bit as he leaned back. "Well little brother, you're in for a little treat tomorrow. I hope you're ready to face Satsuki and that beast of a Kamui she uses." He snickered, putting a hand on his forehead.

**[Next Morning. Aikuro's Apartment]**

"So, did you manage to convince Tsumugu not to go after Ryuko?" Raiden asked Mikisugi as he looked out the window, sitting on the sill. _Satsuki's challenge isn't until tomorrow… she's letting Tsumugu and Ryuko duke it out before we have our squabble. She's smart, I'll give her that. _He thought.

"No. You know how he is." Mikisugi sighed.

"Yeah. He's been trying to kill me for the past three years. I know how he is." Raiden sighed, looking back and planting his chin on his left knee.

"I wonder why you're so concerned about Matoi. She obviously doesn't like you that much." Mikisugi stated.

"I'm just following orders like I always have." Raiden stated.

"Don't think I didn't chat your little chat with her about your "resonance" theory the other day." Mikisugi stated.

"She won't beat Tsumugu. He's a tricky son of a bitch. I knew that from the get go." Raiden sighed.

"And so you're concerned. I can tell by the look on your face. You're only ever this serious when you know something bad will happen." Mikisugi stated.

"I can also tell you're worried. Heh, it's been a while since I've noticed that." Reiketsu chuckled.

"S-shut up! Ryuko is only a valuable ally in the works, so I've been trying to get her to warm up to me! That's all!" Raiden snapped, though it was impossible to hide the blush on his face now.

"Your body temperature spiked. You're embarrassed that I caught you huh?" Reiketsu snickered.

"Caught me with what!?" Raiden snapped.

"Hmm hmm, it never gets old watching those two bicker, though I do wonder what Reiketsu says when they argue like this." Mikisugi muttered.

"But what I want to know is why a challenge? Why now? What's the point?" Raiden sighed, doing his best to change the subject before Reiketsu could dig any further. He hated it when the Kamui did that.

"Perhaps Satsuki wants to see what you are capable of herself. As you say, there's a difference between visual information and the things you cannot see. Fighting a person is often the best way to figure out what they are capable of. I would use this to your advantage and learn more about how Satsuki fights herself." Mikisugi stated.

"I guess you're right." Raiden sighed, and when he looked up he had his typical smirk back on his face. "Besides, who the hell does she think I am!? Like I'd back down from a challenge because I'm a little worried. I'm gonna head up to the school and see what's going on. I'll be back in a bit!" he snickered, getting ready to jump out the window again.

"Raiden, I want you to stay out of this." Mikisugi stated.

"Mikisugi like I'd…!" Raiden snapped, getting cut off when Mikisugi raised a hand.

"Even if you are worried, have a bit of faith in Ryuko. Even if you feel like she won't beat Tsumugu, you know how tough she is. It's the reason you like her correct?" Mikisugi chuckled. Raiden pulled up Reiketsu's scarf again, and he surprisingly had a sheepish look.

"Shut up." Raiden muttered. "Y'know… I wonder if this is what it's like to have a parent… since I can't remember my family I wouldn't know." He mumbled, "Hell, you've pretty much raised me for seven years Mikisugi… so… thanks. I've never said it, or even acted like it… but… I'm actually pretty grateful." He added. Mikisugi looked surprised for a split second, but then he smiled a bit and placed a hand on Raiden's head.

"Y'know, if I ever did have a son I'd want him to be like you. I have to say your father didn't do a bad job with you, even if you've lost your memories of him, I'm sure he'd be proud of you." Mikisugi stated, ruffling the boys feathery hair.

"Man now you're embarrassing me even more." Raiden muttered, pushing Mikisugi's hand to the side.

"Parent's often embarrass their children! It is essentially part of their job as a parent!" Mikisugi chuckled. Raiden pulled down the scarf and laughed.

"Well, I guess you may be right!" Raiden laughed, a grin on his face in place of a smirk. The door slammed open, and Raiden jumped up. Tsumugu walked in, carrying an unconscious Ryuko. The girl was thrashed beyond belief and Senketsu was a mess. Raiden growled as the Mohawk headed man set the gril down on the couch and left wordlessly, shotting a glare Raiden's way before closing the door.

"Well, that was a surprise. Raiden, could you watch her while I go chat with Tsumugu before he leaves?" Mikisugi asked as he put a blanket around Ryuko.

"Sure… not a problem." Raiden nodded as Mikisugi left. "Sheesh, Tsumugu worked a number on them." He muttered.

"They're in tatters. Heh, that man really knows his stuff." Reiketsu chuckled.

"Yep, I'll give him that." Raiden chuckled as he stretched his arms.

(A short time later)

Ryuko opened her eyes slowly.

"Senketsu!" she snapped as she sat up.

"I'm here." Senketsu stated.

"What a relief." Ryuko sighed.

"We'll have to thank that man I suppose." Senketsu stated.

"You won't get the chance. He's leaving pretty soon." Raiden stated, and Ryuko yelped.

"Raiden!? What are you doing here!?" Ryuko snapped.

"I wouldn't push yourself. You and Senketsu are in tatters. And two pieces of useful information: One: I pretty much live here, and two: Mikisugi asked me to watch you." Raiden stated, using Tsumugu's little quip for no reason.

"Damn it! I lost! It was a complete rout!" Ryuko sighed as she leaned back and stretched. "Ow ow!"

"Like Raiden said, we're both in tatters so don't push yourself." Senketsu stated. Raiden snickered a bit and went back to looking out the window. He tuned out Ryuko's little schpiel to Senketsu, as he figured it should stay between the two of them.

"Raiden?" Ryuko asked, cutting through the boys thoughts.

"Hmm?" Raiden hummed as he turned around.

"What's your and Reiketsu's relationship like? What do you two think of each other?" Ryuko asked.

"To put it simply, we look out for each other. We're friends like you and Senketsu." Raiden stated.

"We've been with each other for three years. And besides, Raiden needs the support. It's a little tough being an amnesiac in this world." Reiketsu chuckled.

"Will you shut up?!" Raiden snapped. "But still… It's the way it is. It's why I want to help you. We're alike in a lot of ways save for personality. And seeing the shape you're in you may just need my help." He chuckled, getting his smirk back.

"Oh can it! Soon enough, I'll be strong enough _you'll _be asking _me _for help!" Ryuko chuckled.

"Well I'd like to see that happen. It'd be amusing." Raiden snickered. This time around, Ryuko wasn't looking at him with an angry glare, more rather a determined look coupled with a smirk of her own.

"All right then you're on! We'll start this little competition tomorrow!" Ryuko chuckled.

"Actually… I've got a challenge to attend tomorrow. It's from Satsuki, and I'm not one to back down from a direct challenge." Raiden stated, getting a surprised look and gasp from Ryuko.

"What!?" Ryuko snapped.

"I don't know why. But, this may be useful to us. I may be able to figure some things out about her Kamui. You do remember how smart I am when it comes to Life Fibers right?" Raiden snickered.

"Wait you're right… maybe that will be useful! Well then, make sure you leave enough for me!" Ryuko snickered.

"I'll try, but it depends on how things go." Raiden chuckled.

"Good luck you two." Senketsu stated.

"Same to you two." Reiketsu nodded.

"Heh… is it just me or is it funny how our Kamui's get along better than we do most of the time?" Raiden snickered.

"It actually kind of is!" Ryuko laughed. Raiden laughed along, and Reiketsu would have smiled if he could. _Hold onto moments like this Raiden, because in this world they are few and far between. _The Kamui thought, and he was mentally prepping for the battle to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 6: The Beastly Kamui**

Raiden was turning a finger in his ear as Ryuko was going on a tirade trying to get info out of Mikisugi, and she was back to yelling full force.

"You're not going to say anything?" Reiketsu asked.

"No. I'm actually a little entertained." Raiden chuckled, wiping off his finger. "Still, this isn't proving very successful on Ryuko's part." He mumbled as he could see Ryuko shoving the bottom of her scissor blade's handle into Mikisugi's face.

"Well… you know how he works." Reiketsu muttered.

"Nudist Beach." Mikisugi stated.

"Oh god… here he goes…" Raiden groaned, slapping his forehead.

"Huh?" Ryuko asked, tilting her head.

"We're Nudist Beach!" Mikisugi proclaimed as a sudden gust of wind came in through the window, and Raiden zipped over to the couch as Mikisugi began to start his normal routine.

"Are you nuts?!" Ryuko growled, her fist clenching the tie that had fallen off when she was grabbing it.

"I like to think he is at times, makes it easier to deal with." Raiden stated.

"It's the name of our organization. Nudist **BEACH!" **Mikisugi proclaimed again, his shirt on the ground.

"Forget it. It was stupid of me to try and get a straight answer out of you." Ryuko stated as she got ready to walk out.

"That was a straight answer." Raiden stated.

"Ryuko?" Mikisugi asked in surprise.

"Fine I get it! I'll keep fighting and keep growing stronger. That's what you want me to do right?" Ryuko stated as she left.

"Told ya' she wouldn't listen." Raiden stated.

"But that really is our name. Oh well. It worked out in the end." Mikisugi sighed.

"It worked out in a really weird way." Raiden sighed.

"All's well that ends well right?" Mikisugi asked, and Raiden hung his head. "Any way, isn't your battle with Satsuki coming up soon?"

"Yeah it is. Tomorrow at the school courtyard in the afternoon. There's no way I'm gonna hold back, and I'm not going to let her get inside my head like Suzaku did." Raiden stated.

"That's good. Do what you can, just don't go overboard." Mikisugi nodded.

"It would be kinda hard for me to go overboard if I'm already going all out against her." Raiden chuckled.

**[Next Day]**

**[Honnouji Academy Courtyard]**

"Alright Satsuki I'm here! Come on out!" Raiden yelled as he planted his sword in the ground in front of him.

"So you chose not to run? I will say that is impressive." Satsuki declared from above in her usual fashion.

"HA! Just who the hell do you think I am!? Like I'd run from a fight when I've been challenged!" Raiden scoffed, kicking his sword up and catching it with his left hand by the middle of the sheath. "But where's your Elite Four lackeys? I was sure they'd be here!"

"They're preoccupied at the moment." Suzaku chuckled as he stepped into view. "How have you been since I thrashed you, Brother?" he snickered.

"Nice to see you again Suzaku. I've been fine. Though I'm not letting anyone get inside my head like last time." Raiden stated as he brought up his left hand, ready to pull the pin on his glove.

"Well then, this match will soon begin!" Satsuki declared as the large red stairway descended, and she made her way down in that same gait that straight up said she knew she was superior to many here.

"This is bound to be an interesting ordeal." Suzaku snickered, putting his hands into his pockets. Satsuki came off the final step, her high heel clacking on the hard ground as she raised her right hand over the bracer on her left arm.

"Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Reiketsu!" Raiden shouted, pulling his pin.

"Life Fiber Override: Kamui Junketsu!" Sastuki shouted as she flicked down all three parts of her bracer.

**[Life Fiber Synchronize Kamui Reiketsu]**

**[Life Fiber Override Kamui Junketsu]**

Both combatants looked at each other with hard glares as the crowd burst out with various cheers, though they soon went flying with the sheer force of the fighting spirit behind both combatants gazes.

"Impressive! Heh, this is going to be a lot like the battle between Satsuki and Ryuko alright!" Suzaku cackled. He was getting pumped up, which was never a good thing.

"So you choose not to draw your blade first? Then perish!" Sastuki yelled as she charged, Bakuzan drawn and ready. Raiden snickered and whipped out his blade, stopping Satsuki's dead. A massive cut appeared in the wall behind Raiden, which followed how Satsuki's blade swung. Raiden jumped back and retaliated with his own flurry of blows, his blade a flash of blue as he swung, and Satsuki was parrying each blow but couldn't get an opening.

"Don't underestimate an opponent just because he doesn't draw his blade immediately!" Raiden yelled as he sheathed his blade again before letting out another slash charged with electricity, dashing past Satsuki. When Bakuzan collided with the electrified blade, the force sent both combatants flying and slamming into the opposite walls. "Well, that's the first time someone has ever managed to catch that move." Raiden chuckled, electricity running down his blade.

"Just what was that?" Sastuki asked.

"It's just part of my abilities. Reiketsu amplifies my body's bio electricity, allowing me to incorporate it into my fighting, such as when I'm using my guns." Raiden stated, a few bolts crackling between his fingers to demonstrate. "It also makes the edge of my blade as keen as a laser." He chuckled, raising his sword.

"Interesting." Satsuki mused, "But that won't help you against me!" she yelled as she charged again.

"Let's go!" Raiden yelled as he flipped back onto the wall, using it as a sort of launch pad. Raiden and Satsuki clashed in the middle of the courtyard, the collective shockwaves from the ensuing melee leaving gouges in the ground and wall.

"I must say… you two are certainly pieces of work!" a raspy, animalistic voice yelled.

"The hell? That wasn't Suzaku was it?" Raiden muttered under his breath.

"Heh heh heh…. You're dumber than I thought! I'm right in front of you!" the voice yelled again, and Raiden finally realized it.

"Raiden, that's Junketsu talking!" Reiketsu snapped.

"Yeah, I got that!" Raiden yelled as his blade locked with Satsuki's, and he heard Junketsu cackling with an animalistic glee and rage. "I have to say Satsuki, that Kamui you have has quite the viscous personality! How much strain does that beast put on your body!?"

"What are you talking about?" Satsuki asked.

"Your Kamui dumbass! I heard it just now. The things a freaking animal!" Raiden shouted, letting a burst of electricity shoot down his blade so he could separate the blades. Both skidded to a stop.

"I COULD HEAR THAT!" Junketsu raged, then he moved to a feral growl.

"This Kamui serves me! No matter it's personality it is merely an article of clothing meant to be worn!" Satsuki yelled.

"No wonder she can't work well with it. Satsuki has power, but because of the fact she and Junketsu cannot synchronize that may give us an advantage." Reiketsu observed.

"Well then let's keep going!" Raiden yelled, dashing forward, letting his blade rake the ground before he jumped into the air. "Electric Blade!" he yelled, and the electricity coursing down the blade solidified and doubled its length. Satsuki growled and readied a defensive stance.

"COME AT ME!" Junketsu roared. Raiden shot down, using the now active vents on his armors back to boost himself downwards even faster. He swung down as hard as he could, his blade colliding with Bakuzan with enough force to create a deep crater.

"He's tougher than I thought." Satsuki growled as she held her ground, bolts of electricity arcing out and slamming into the ground around them.

"Oh now this is awesome! HAHAHAHAHA! Who knew the little brat would have something like this hidden up his sleeve!" Suzaku cackled.

"Well, you've got a tough defense, I'll give ya that!" Raiden yelled.

"I'm not done yet!" Satsuki yelled, throwing up a kick and nailing Raiden in the stomach, sending the boy flying.

"Damn that came out of nowhere!" Raiden yelled as he rolled to a stop, using his free hand as a brake. Sastuki walked out of the crater, looking not much worse for wear except a few scrapes and a few scorch marks on Junketsu.

"COME ON YOU'VE GOTTA HAVE MORE THAN THAT!" Junketsu yelled, primal rage obvious in his voice.

"Man, she's got stamina." Raiden panted.

"And it's worse for you. Using that technique requires a lot of energy." Reiketsu stated.

"That's just one drawback. Using that much bio electricity tires me out more than you using more blood like before." Raiden chuckled as he stood straight, his blade returning to normal.

"Ohh? What's this?" Satsuki hummed as the two stopped.

"Let's just say using that takes up a lot of energy. But, let's get back to business!" Raiden yelled, lefitng his blade and dashing forward once more. Sastuki blocked the swing, a gash following behind her from the force of Raiden's swing, and she struck out with her free arm. Raiden caught her arm with his free hand, a smirk back on his face. "Not this time!" he yelled as he threw out a kick, getting Satsuki in the side, nailing her with the leg armor spike as well. Though Junketsu stopped the spike from piercing, the blow still sent Satsuki flying, and Raiden did a slight barrel roll before straightening out.

"So now that we've both analyzed each other's swordplay it's going to come down to moves like that will it?" Satsuko scoffed, spitting out a bit of blood. "Fine than, as you wish!" she yelled, charging forward. Suzaku was watching above with sadistic glee in his eyes as he watched the two exchange blows back and forth.

"Hahahahahaha! This just keeps getting better! Two fighters who have seen what both are capable of and now have to rely on last ditch moves… man that's the kind of fight I want to get into!" Suzaku cackled, the gleeful smirk on his face. Both Raiden and Satsuki were nailing each other with their blades, blood spraying with each blow, as well as exchanging punches and kicks that hit hard enough to leave dents in the walls behind them whenever one or the other had their back to a wall.

"If this gets any more intense we may wind up destroying the school!" Raiden yelled as he blocked a blow from Satsuki, retaliating with his own.

"AND I WOULD BE PERFECTLY FINE WITH THAT! I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN SINCE FIGHTING THAT RYUKO GIRL!" Junketsu cackled.

"Sheesh that guys just like Suzaku. Get him fired up and he goes crazy." Reiketsu muttered.

"Yep!" Raiden yelled as he and Sastuki skidded a stop on opposite sides of the courtyard again, both panting and bleeding.

"Raiden, if this keeps up you'll pass out from blood loss in ten minutes." Reiketsu stated,

"I can keep going." Raiden panted, lifting his blade once more.

"Hmph, I would say that's enough." Satsuki declared as she stood straight, her eyes closed.

"WHAT!?" Raiden snapped.

"You could consider this a preliminary battle. I must say, your skills are impressive." Sastuki chuckled as she started walking up the steps when they reappeared. "Next time we will finish this, so long as Matoi doesn't beat you." She added.

"Get back here and finish this fight Kiryuin!" Raiden yelled, but when he took a step forward he feel to a knee.

"Raiden you need to rest! You've lost too much blood." Reiketsu snapped.

"I… can finish this…" Raiden panted.

"NEXT TIME LOSERS! NEXT TIME!" Junketsu roared. Reiketsu deactivated, and Raiden propped himself up with his sword as the Kamui returned to normal. He looked up and growled as Satsuki looked back down at him with a smug grin.

"I'm gonna wipe that off her face even if it's the last thing I do." Raiden growled as he sheathed his blade and started making his way out of the courtyard.

When Satsuki made it to the top of the steps, she fell to her knees and immediately, Junketsu was tranquilized.

"That was more taxing than I thought this time around… I wasn't wrong when I said his skills were impressive." Satsuki panted, just noticing how Suzaku was giggling in mad glee. "I see that this got you fired up.

"More than fired up! My blood's blazing like an inferno! I'm itching to fight like that! Heeahahahahaha! Next time my little bro comes around I'm taking him down… hopefully next time he won't hold back like he did today!" Suzaku cackled.

"You'll get your chance. You just need to be patient Suzaku. Come, we have business to attend to." Satsuki stated as she stood up and walked off.

"Ah yes… you're mother wanted to speak with you." Suzaku muttered, his tone returning to normal. Even the slightest mention of Ragyo would make him revert to his normal demeanor, and for good reasons. "Well then. I wonder how Sanageyama's fight with Matoi went. What do you think Satsuki?"

"I said it wasn't worth watching, besides, I had this to attend to." Sastuki stated.

"Oh… and just what do you mean by "not worth watching"?" Suzaku asked, his curiosity kicking in, and Satsuki looked back at him with a smirk.

"You will find out soon enough no doubt." Sastuki chuckled, "After all, there is no information you are not privy to, correct?"

"Hahaha! Yes you're right. No doubt one of my little moles will tell me. That, or word around the school." Suzaku chuckled.

**[Slums]**

Raiden slumped against a wall, holding his right arm and panting heavily.

"I used up more energy than I thought back there… but damn Kiryuins tough…" Raiden panted.

"We were completely on par. I feel like it had turned into a battle of stamina the minute you two figured out each other's sword styles." Reiketsu stated.

"I guess you're right… and I guess I probably lost that…" Raiden muttered, looking at his gloved hand.

"No… I feel that no one won today's battle. But, if things are going to be like this from now on, we will need to be prepared and get stronger. Besides, we wouldn't want to get left behind by Ryuko and Senketsu." Reiketsu chuckled.

"Right… we made a bet… and I'm not one to lose… not easily anyway." Raiden chuckled as he slowly stood upright. "Better get ready Honnouji…. Because I'm not staying down. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

**A/N**

**Just as confirmation, yes, "Who the hell do you think I am?" becoming Raiden's catchphrase is a shout out to Gurren Lagann for those who didn't make the connection already. Also, I found a pretty good image for my mental image of Raiden, just remove the spaces in the link:**

** fantasticmemes. files. wordpress 2014 /01 /3db5a -145372 .jpg**


	7. Chapter 7

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 7: The price of luxury**

"Really Mikisugi I'm fine… besides I've had a couple days to recover." Raiden muttered as Mikisugi undid a bandage on his arm.

"You can never be too sure. After seeing the condition you walked in with, it would be best to be careful." Mikisugi stated.

"Yeah yeah, you don't need to lecture me." Raiden sighed. His phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his jacket before Reiketsu could say something weird. "Hello?"

"Um… Hey, Raiden?" Ryuko's voice came from the other end.

"Oh Ryuko! What's up?" Raiden asked, swiping his arm away from Mikisugi and mouthing "it's fine."

"Uh… well… would you like to come down to Mako's house and eat dinner here? I remember you mentioned staying at Mikisugi's so… I dunno the idea just came to me. And it's fine if you say no." Ryuko muttered, and Raiden could've sworn she sounded embarrassed.

"Uh… well… gimme a sec." Raiden muttered, holding the phone a short distance away, "Mikisugi you mind if I go somewhere tonight?"

"Why would I mind you typically do what you want any way." Mikisugi stated, going to the window sill.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there in a bit. It's that back alley doctor place right?" Raiden asked, turning to walk out.

"Uh… yeah… how'd you know?" Ryuko asked.

"It has a giant neon sign on it how would I not notice?" Raiden asked. He was keeping one pistol hidden, just in case he needed it.

"Good point… well... okay then! See ya in a bit!" Ryuko said hurriedly, hanging up.

"Well… that was… surprising." Raiden muttered as he pocketed his phone.

"Well well, looks like someone's starting to warm up to you." Reiketsu chuckled.

"Shut up before I shoot you." Raiden muttered.

**[Mankanshoku Back Alley Doctor]**

Raiden watched with slightly wide eyes as Mrs. Mankanshoku stacked up a _huge _plate of croquettes, which were quite obviously made with completely random ingredients. The boy was effectively sandwiched between Guts, who for a reason unknown to Raiden had his own spot, and Ryuko, who was avoiding making eye contact with him.

"Let's eat!" everyone said, though Raiden was pretty much speechless.

"Go on Raiden! Eat up! My mom's croquettes are delicious!" Mako said through a hefty mouthful.

"Are these really safe to eat? I mean… this one has a freaking _fish head _in it." Raiden muttered, pointing to the croquette he'd jabbed with his chopsticks.

"Just eat it or Guts will!" Mako shouted, shoving at least six croquettes into Raiden's mouth. Raiden choked for a bit, but forced them down, letting out a sigh.

"Wow… those actually are really good!" Raiden chuckled.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Mankanshoku nodded.

"My wife is the best in Japan when it comes to deep frying mystery ingredients!_" _Mr. Mankanshoku declared proudly.

"Mom's croquettes are the best!" Mataro shouted through his own mouthful.

"GUTS!" Guts yipped.

"Oh stop you're embarrassing me!" Mrs. Mankanshoku chuckled.

"Are they always like this?" Raiden asked Ryuko as he swallowed a bite.

"Yep. Though you get used to it." Ryuko chuckled.

"So… Raiden… just to ask…" Mr. Mankanshoku started through bites, "Would you happen to be Ryuko's boyfriend?" he asked, causing both of the mentioned teens to spit take _spectacularly. _

"W-what?" Raiden mumbled.

"N-no! He's not! He lives with our teacher since he's… well… I guess technically under his guardianship, but it's not like that at all! I just considered inviting him since he's often by himself!" Ryuko stuttered, her face flushing quite obviously.

"Uh… y-yeah… we're just friends… heck, we're more like rivals than anything." Raiden nodded, tugging on Reiketsu's scarf in a nervous fashion.

"I can tell you're nervous." Reiketsu stated, and Raiden pinched him hard to make the Kamui shut up.

"Y-yeah! It's a friendly little rivalry!" Ryuko nodded quickly.

"But you two would make such a nice couple! You even act like embarrassed teens who have been found out! Well… you are teens so you can't really act that part out." Mrs. Mankanshoku stated with a smile, and Raiden did a spit take again right into Guts' muzzle.

"Since when did this turn into an embarrassment fest!?" Ryuko shouted, shoving a few croquette's into her mouth.

"Hey it needed to be asked!" Mr. Mankanshoku stated. Raiden just kept his mouth shut as he kept eating, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well… I'm done." Ryuko stated, setting down her chopsticks.

"If you're done eating the bath is drawn and ready Ryuko." Mrs. Mankashoku said as Ryuko walked out, and Mr. Mankanshoku, Mataro, and Guts all stopped dead. Raiden popped a vein in his head and round housed kicked _all three at once_ out the windowwhen they went past him before he resumed eating.

"Whoa that was a hard kick!" Mako awed as she watched the three victims fly off.

"I can't stand perverts. It's always gotten on my nerves for some reason." Raiden growled though a small mouthful.

"Well feel free to beat up on them any time you like! They deserve it sometimes!" Mrs. Mankanshoku laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be the loving housewife?" Raiden laughed.

"I am when I need to be!" Mrs. Mankanshoku stated. Raiden laughed again, and out of the corner of his eye he could've sworn he saw Ryuko peeking back. _I don't know why… but I'm finding this kinda nice… sure they're a little strange but then again I live with a guy who strips when he's giving lectures so I can't really say anything. _He thought in amusement.

"So… Raiden… why is it that you're staying with Mr. Mikisugi?" Mako asked.

"Oh… well… Mikisugi's kinda been raising me over the past seven years, so he's kind of like a father figure… in a _really _weird way." Raiden stated.

"Do your parents live far away or something?" Mako asked.

"Uh… no… my parents are dead. Also, I'm amnesiac so I can't remember them at all. But, I found it's best to just make do with what I've got, but it's not gonna stop me from trying to get my memories back!" Raiden stated, bringing a smile to his face.

"It must be kind of tough living the way you do." Mrs. Mankanshoku awed.

"I've always done fine. I'm a lot smarter than I look, though most people wouldn't see that at first from how laid back I am." Raiden chuckled.

"Y'know…" Mako started, swallowing, "Before, Ryuko thought you were some big time jerk who acted like that to get on peoples nerves! But, now, for some reason, she hasn't been acting like that. In fact, I've seen her blush a bit just by mentioning you recently!"

"What?" Raiden asked. _No way. Ryuko's way to focused on trying to avenger her dad. I doubt she'd think about stuff like that. _He thought.

"It's true!" Mako shouted enthusiastically.

"I'll wait to see it for myself." Raiden chuckled. Ryuko, in the meantime outside, could hear the entire conversation and she was blushing _furiously. _

"I did notice there were some changes to the way you acted sometimes… and let's just say that at times your body temperature goes up when he's mentioned." Senketsu stated.

"Shut up! I need to focus on finding out if Satsuki killed my father! I don't have time for that crap!" Ryuko snapped. Senketsu simply sighed.

"Well… thanks for the meal. That was really good!" Raiden chuckled with a small smile.

"You're welcome! Feel free to come over anytime!" Mrs. Mankanshoku stated.

"I-I wouldn't want to impose!" Raiden yelped.

"Nonsense! The extra company is wonderful! You're a surprisingly pleasant person might I add!" Mrs. Mankanshoku stated.

"Uh… thank you! A lot!" Raiden yelped, bowing his head before standing up to leave. He sighed as he stepped out the door. "Well… tonight was a little strange." He muttered.

"But we've seen stranger plenty of times." Reiketsu stated.

"Yeah you're right." Raiden chuckled as he started to walk off.

"Um… Raiden… night." Ryuko said from behind him.

"Night. See ya' tomorrow at school. Oh, and thanks Ryuko, I had fun. Even if things got a little awkward." Raiden chuckled as he jumped off.

**[Next Day]**

**[Lunch]**

Raiden plopped down in his usual hangout. He had already eaten, so there wasn't much for him to do. A basketball came flying out of nowhere and Raiden sighed as he moved his head to the side, the ball slamming into the wall as he stood up, synchronizing with Reiketsu.

"Let's get the over with." Raiden growled as he drew his pistols.

"Haha hooo! You think those puny pistols can do anything to me! Like you'll be able to beat me the…" the Basket Ball club president started.

"Fiber Stripping Gatler." Raiden deadpanned, shredding his opponents Goku Uniform in seconds, Reiketsu absorbing the thread. Three more presidents followed, only to be taken out by an _insanely _uninterested Raiden with relative ease as they all started their introductions. "Yeesh, all these clubs are uber specific. It makes no sense at all." He sighed as Reiketsu deactivated.

"It's just the way it is. At least Ryuko and Shorty aren't hogging all the kills now." Reiketsu stated.

"What is it with you and calling Senketsu a shorty all the time?" Raiden asked.

"Well he is." Reiketsu stated.

"Man you never change." Raiden chuckled.

**[Not much later]**

"You want me to what?" Raiden asked.

"I'm starting up a Fight Club! Mako's the president, and I'm the one who does the fighting. We're gonna do this to help increase our standard of living as well!" Ryuko chuckled. She'd suddenly come to Raiden with the offer of joining her new club, and he'd been shocked.

"Is this you taking up my offer of help?" Raiden asked.

"Nope! Because technically you wouldn't be helping, just doing club activities like me!" Ryuko snickered.

"I cannot believe you found a loop hole in that." Raiden chuckled. "As much as I'd like to Ryuko, I just can't ditch Mikisugi. I know he's… eccentric, but he's also a bit of a father figure to me. He honestly wouldn't care, but I'd hate myself for doing something like that. He honestly does kinda treat me like a son at times. I mean, I'll still visit. The Mankanshoku's are really nice, but… well… you know my reasons now." Raiden stated with a sheepish look.

"Y'know, I actually understand that." Ryuko chuckled, surprising Raiden. "I didn't know my father all that well… so I kind of understand why you may want to stick with Mikisugi if it's like that, especially since you're amnesiac. But that'll just mean you'll have to work your ass off twice as hard to beat those club captains!" she laughed.

"Well then I'll take that challenge!" Raiden chuckled, holding out his left hand. Ryuko clasped her left hand on his and they shook briefly. A short flash went through both teens' heads as the resonance kicked in, and they stood there for a second with flushed faces.

"See ya!" Both Raiden and Ryuko yelped as they quickly walked off.

From then on, Raiden's daily routine became whooping club presidents who were dumb enough to challenge him whenever Ryuko's fight club didn't come around, trading some info with Mikisugi when he found anything, and visiting Ryuko and the Manaknshokus regularly in their new condo. All in all things were going well… that is, until he wound up getting a call a short time after the Fight Club had moved up to the two star area, which he'd been effectively banned from going to by Mr. Mankanshoku, his whole family changing into stereotyped rich jerks within a day.

"Yo." Raiden answered. He was looking out the window again, as was his usual, one arm resting on his knee that helped hold him between the concrete and the opened window itself.

"Hey Raiden." Ryuko sighed from the other end.

"What's up Ryuko? How you guys been doing since moving into that mansion?" Raiden asked with some enthusiasm.

"Oh… it's been great… yeah…" Ryuko muttered. Raiden sighed.

"Ryuko what's wrong? I can tell by the tone in your voice." Raiden stated.

"Could you come up here? I want to talk with you in person." Ryuko stated.

"Alright then. See ya' in a few." Raiden nodded, closing his phone and jumping off the window sill.

"Well, your moods certainly changed." Reiketsu muttered.

"I had a bad feeling when Ryuko asked me to join. The minute she mentioned the better living standard, I felt like something would happen if things went too far." Raiden stated. _Man… how did I see this coming? _He thought.

**[Two Star District]**

**[Mankanshoku household]**

Raiden dropped down from the nearby tree as Mr. Mankanshoku left. The man hadn't been letting Raiden hang around because apparently he was now a "delinquent who could never appreciate the finer points in life" and a "bad influence" on Ryuko and Mako. Not like Raiden cared, he just didn't want to get spotted. He knocked on the elaborate door, and Ryuko answered rather quickly.

"Hey." Raiden chuckled.

"Hi." Ryuko nodded, moving a bit so Raiden could come in, and the boy whistled as he looked around.

"Gotta say this isn't a bad place, if a little over furnished in my opinion." Raiden stated as he looked around. When he was in the dining room, what caught his attention was the silver framed picture of the Mankanshokus and Ryuko in front of the large house on the first day there, and Raiden could faintly be seen in the background since he'd been dragged along.

"Yeah… but… no one's really here anymore… everyone's busy… it's why I called." Ryuko stated.

"I figured something like that. Wanna talk on the roof?" Raiden asked. Ryuko nodded to that.

On the roof, Raiden was lying down with his arms behind his head, and Ryuko had her chin on her knees as she explained how things had started changing to Raiden. Honestly speaking, Raiden felt really sorry for Ryuko. She'd been happier when the Mankanshoku's were enjoying ways the thing they were before. But now that they were stuck up rich bastards he almost understood how she felt since he'd gotten to know the family pretty well.

"Well… I would narrow it down to human nature. But, I can tell why you feel that way since you helped me meet them all. It's odd really, to see people change so suddenly." Raiden stated, sitting up and using his arms to hold himself up.

"It's back to eating dinners alone for me." Ryuko sighed.

"Hey c'mon don't say that!" Raiden stated.

"But that's how it is. If I quit Fight Club then we'll wind up back in the slums." Ryuko stated.

"But is _this _all really a victory? True the Mankanshokus are happy as hell, but what about you? You've lost that smile of yours since you guys came here to this mansion." Raiden stated. Ryuko just looked on with that sullen look she'd had the entire time, and Raiden sighed. He knew there was no way to change the subject.

"Y'know… one thing I always heard is that the people with the brightest smiles are hiding the most pain, and I guess you could say that applies to me. I try to smile all the time so nobody has to see how confused I am and how much it hurts to not even know who I am. But when I saw the smile you had you weren't hiding anything. You were genuinely happy, and I thought it was neat. I wanted to know what could bring that out in a person, and you kinda helped me learn that." Raiden stated. Ryuko looked at Raiden in surprise. She'd never really thought about the fact he was amnesiac much, but now she was seeing what he meant, that smirkish smile on his face was there to hide the fact that he was pretty much having to relearn what it was like to be human. And with this world they lived in, he must have been given a _bad _impression.

"Oh… I... I never really knew that…" Ryuko muttered, her face going red a bit.

"Heh. No need to feel embarrassed. Honestly it's not much of a problem." Raiden chuckled. "But, anyway, what do you plan to do?" he asked.

"I need to think about it for a bit. But… thanks for coming over and talking Raiden. You really aren't as bad as you seem." Ryuko stated.

"Well, I guess that's taken care of. Tell me how it goes once you solve this little ordeal. I'll be waiting for the next chance to be amid the crazy Mankanshokus and the happy Ryuko again." Raiden chuckled as he moved to the edge of the roof and jumped off, using the palm trees to help him move down to the ground, giving Ryuko one last wave before running off. Ryuko returned that wave, watching Raiden leave with that same sullen look.

"I'm surprised. You hated him at first but now you think of him as a genuine friend. And I can tell from your body temperature maybe a bit more." Senketsu chuckled.

"Will you quit commenting on that it's weird!?" Ryuko snapped.

"I'm merely stating the truth. But, like I said before, there's a lot more to Raiden and even Reiketsu than meets the eye. Then again, we're not much different." Senketsu chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ryuko chuckled as she swung through her bedroom window, thinking over Raiden's words.

**A/N**

**I had a strange feeling when I rewatched episode 7 that this chapter would be **_**very **_**ship teasy with Raiden and Ryuko… guess I may not be wrong. Also, thanks to a request, I settled on the themes of Raiden, Suzaku, and the main battle theme.**

**Raiden's Theme: I'm My Own Master Now, Metal Gear Rising OST watch?v=XgCZixSjVX0**

**Suzaku's Theme: Endless Despair II L.A. Vocals Edition watch?v=uOEu5ulb9zE**

**Main Battle Theme: Contractor  
watch?v=IUwzeJcpio0**


	8. Chapter 8

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 8: Something went unnoticed…**

"Today I am giving the Honnouji Academy Student Council system a fresh start!" Sastuki declared from on high, every last student gathered below. Raiden was watching next to Ryuko and Mako, since the three pretty much stuck together nowadays. Raiden's arms were crossed, and he could barely see Suzaku standing further back than the Elite Four. "All students have the right to attack all other students! Secret meetings, scheming, backstabbing, anything goes! Seven days from now, reach the school yard alive! And then, use your strength to lay claim to your social standing once again! This shall be Honnouji Academy's first Naturals Election!" Satsuki declared.

"Naturals Election?" Ryuko asked.

"Guess it's gonna play out like natural selection. Survival of the fittest simply put." Raiden stated.

"In this election, you will not be choosing one candidate! You will be choosing yourself! Your standing! Your strength! Your way of life! At 8:30am seven days from now, a sudden death runoff election will be held with the survivors who arrive in this schoolyard!" Stasuki declared, and all the students in the yard except three, those being Raiden, Ryuko and Mako, gleaned devious looks, no doubt planning what they would do. "Fight one another! Emerge victorious! And I will grant you your Goku Uniforms anew! And now, fellow comrades of Honnouji Academy! FIGHT!" she finished, and a full out riot burst in the schoolyard. Raiden and the two girls managed to sneak away, making their way up tho their classroom where Mikisugi was waiting.

"They're circulating finely chopped Life Fibers at a speed of over 100 m/s. Any and all attacks are neutralized by that barrier. It would probably be difficult to breach even with Senketsu or Reiketsu's power." Mikisugi stated as Ryuko looked out over the barrier from the window, and Raiden was lounging in one of the desks with his feet up on it.

"Damn. I was thinking this was my chance to challenge her directly. She whips everybody into a frenzy and then sits behind an impenetrable field?" Ryuko growled.

"It makes sense she would want to keep out of the fighting for the time being. But, I'm not worried about Sastuki. There's somebody else I need to thrash before dealing with her." Raiden stated as he stood up and walked over to the window himself.

"Huh?" Ryuko asked.

"Anyway," Mikisugi started, wanting to avoid bringing up Raiden's deranged brother in front of Ryuko, though he was sure she'd find out soon enough, "it could be the other way around. She's ruled absolutely here, and by sequestering herself, she's causing a state of anarchy in the school. See?" he added.

"Seal off the top dog and let the mutts run amok. Heh, Satsuki's good at planning I'll give her that." Raiden chuckled as he looked down at all the fighting going on down below.

"I swear I'm so sick of her…" Ryuko sighed, leaning on one hand.

"You and me both." Raiden mumbled. _Suzaku must be having fun… granted I don't think he's lost it yet. _He thought, as he could clearly see his brother's chains flying out every now and then, swathes of students flying everywhere they struck.

"Heh, this is far to boring." Suzaku scoffed as he retracted one of his chains as he followed the Elite Four, who were absentmindedly swatting aside any student dumb enough to attack them.

"I'm surprised you're not going crazy Suza-kun." Nonon chuckled.

"Please Nonon, something like this is hardly enough to get my blood boiling. Cannon fodder is all these fools are." Suzaku stated as he brought back his last chain.

"Still, this is crazy. Is she trying to tear down the order she herself created?" Uzu asked.

"As always, she's taking things to the extreme." Houka stated.

"Just the way I like it!" Suzaku cackled as he swung a few students overhead and over the wall, senidn them flying off to who knows were, his chains reeling back. "You guys go on ahead, I think I'm gonna have some fun. And unlike you, I only have to fight the brat instead of Matoi." He chuckled as he stopped and turned to face the students who had decided they would try to gang up on him.

"Hah… Typical Suzaku. Always wanting to get into a fight. I don't get it, why does he wanna fight that Raiden guy anyway?" Nonon muttered.

"You saw the video from his duel with Lady Satsuki. He must've gotten like that while he was watching." Houka stated.

"Eh good point." Nonon shrugged.

**[Evening]**

**[Aikuro's Apartment]**

"Truly impressive what can happen in such a short time no?" Reiketsu asked as he and Raiden watched from their usual spot on the window. In just a few hours, the entire city had become a war zone, smoke billowing from many areas and explosions raining out as dozens of fights were wrought.

"Yep. But, I guess that's human nature in this society." Raiden muttered, staring at the picture in his hands. It was the same one from back at his burnt out home. The cracks still obscured his parents faces, but his infant self could clearly be seen. "I don't get it, why isn't Suzaku in this picture of he's my brother?" he asked. True the picture was a little charred, but one would think the older of the Ryuken boys would be seen at least partially.

"I don't know. Perhaps he was already gone by the time you were born." Reiketsu stated.

"No. The memories that came back to me with him in them were clearly when I was at least five of four, meaning he would've been in this photo." Raden stated, shaking his head. He noticed something a little odd when he looked closely, something like a seam or fold. He pulled out the clip on one of his pistols, taking one of the needles that was used as it's ammo, a lot like Tsumugu's own gun, and used it to pry open the back after replacing the clip. The picture dropped out, and he finally got a good look at his parents' faces. His father was a gruff looking man, a case of very dark stubble on his face. His hair was dark and ragged, and his face showed evidence of spending many nights with little rest. His mother was a beautiful women, with eyes that matched Raiden's own in color, and snow white hair that flowed down her back.

"Well at least now I know where Raiden got his hair color… but his eyes… I remember them being different… NGH!" Raiden groaned a bit as pain split his skull again…

**[Flashback]**

"Suzaku must you be so mean to little Raiden? He's only three years old." The boys' mother stated, her voice soothing in a way, a musical tone to it.

"It was his fault. He broke my little robot." Suzaku huffed, holding up the pieces to a small toy robot, and his eyes were an icy blue instead of red, the same blue as their father's.

"Robo'…" the little Raiden mewled in his toddler voice, reaching for the toy.

"No! I don't want you to break it more! See this Raiden? You need to be more careful!" Suzaku snapped, showing the robots broken arm.

"I'm sowwy Big Bro… I didn' mean t'" Little Raiden choked, little tears in his eyes.

"Man I cannot stay angry with you." Suzaku sighed. "I think dad can fix it. Just be careful next time okay Raiden?"

"Mhmm!" Little Raiden nodded, a small but bright smile splitting his face. Their mother gleaned her own smile as the boys started playing again.

**[Present]**

A single tear rolled down Raiden's shocked face, hitting the photo and sliding down it. His fingers shakily reached for the fold, reaching behind it and finding the edge he was looking for. Bringing it out, the folded section revealed the younger Suzaku smiling at the little baby Raiden in their mother's arms.

"So he wasn't lying. But just what the hell happened to him?" Raiden muttered.

"I don't know. I can't tell what you just saw, but it may have had something to do with your childhood I presume. Perhaps you should also focus on trying to discover what happened to Suzaku as well as regaining your memories. But, let me warn you Raiden, you may wind up discovering somehitng you do not want to. After all, there is you connection to the Kiryuin conglomerate." Raeiketsu stated.

"I haven't thought about that In a while." Raiden sighed. "Still… I wonder just how he got involved with Satsuki to start with." He added.

**[Suzaku's hideout]**

Suzaku was leaning back in his chair, watching the various monitors that showed the activity throughout Honnouji. He was honestly insanely bored. He leaned on an arm and closed his eyes, letting his thoughts drift to the past…

**[Flashback]**

"Heh heh heh… man I love messing with those douchebags!" A younger Suzaku cackled, his red eyes gleaming with sadistic glee.

**[Second Year Middle School Student, Suzaku Ryuken]**

"What have you done this time Ryuken?" a girl's voice demanded.

"What now Kiryuin?" Suzaku snapped as he faced the black haired girl holding the too long katana.

**[First Year Middle School Student, Satsuki Kiryuin]**

"Show a little respect Ryuken!" A younger Nonon snapped.

**[First Year Middle School Student, Nonon Jakuzure]**

"Like I said, what do you want?" Suzaku asked again, standing up and crossing his arms.

"I'd like to ask you to help me with my little plan." Satsuki stated.

"Heh, I thought I made it abundantly clear I don't like working with you Kiryuin. What could you offer me to make me accept this offer?" Suzaku asked, letting one of the chains he had slip out of his sleeves, and he started spinning it around.

"How about a chance to see your younger brother again? I've heard about how you've been itching to see him once more." Satsuki stated.

"Keep talking… I haven't seen the brat in years." Suzaku chuckled as he kept spinning the chain. That offer had certainly caught his attention.

"I thought that would pique your interest. I need your… peculiar skill set. Take this." Satsuki stated, and with a snap, a man in a business suit walked out and slid a file folder over to the teen boy.

"What's this?" Suzaku asked as he picked up the file folder, opening it. "Huh? A Highschool acceptance letter? Honnouji Academy?" Suzaku muttered.

"I will explain more to you later. I simpy want to know if you will help me." Satsuki stated.

"Heeheeehee… a chance to see little Raiden again… how can I pass that up?" Suzaku cackled, a sadistic grin on his face. "Alright Kiryuin. You got yourself a deal." He snickered.

**[Present Time]**

Suzaku smirked a bit at that. It was always a fond memory of that day.

"And soon Raiden, you and I will get a rematch. I want you to go all out on me like you did against Satsuki ya' hear? No exceptions little bro." Suzaku cackled, "Time for Ouroborus to get some exercise.

**[Day of the Naturals Election]**

Raiden stood among the crowd of surviving students, a much smaller number when compared to at the start of the week. He ignored Satsuki's proclamation, as the schpiel didn't fit his interests, but, when seven pillars rose from the ground, he immediately drew his sword to be on the safe side.

"There are seven towers in the school yard! Those standing atop them will be considered front runner candidates and the election will be conducted!" Sastuki declared.

"Seven? Well let's see… that's me, Ryuko, the Elite Four, and Suzaku. My Satsuki, I bet you saw that one coming!" Raiden snickered as he dashed forward, cutting his way through enemy students as rushing up the nearest pillar, knocking aside any who got in his way. Suzaku was watching Raiden and Ryuko reach their own perches from his own pillar, and the Elite Four were already on their own. Raiden flipped onto the top of the pillar he was climbing, spotting Ryuko landing on one herself. Both Kamui users faced forward to see their five opponents.

"Nice to see you didn't get left behind." Raiden chuckled.

"Like I'd let you beat me." Ryuko responded.

"Well well, I see you aren't called the Elite Four for nothing. Even Suzaku managed to keep a steady spot." Satsuki mused.

"Did you expect anything else?" Nonon asked.

"Like I'd let cannon fodder one up me." Suzaku chuckled.

"Lady Satsuki! We, the Elite Four, as well as the Head of the Special Ops, propose a new rule for the Sudden Death Runoff Election!" Ira declared.

"More like I only want a shot at one of these two. I wish to fight Raiden Ryuken in solo combat." Suzaku chuckled.

"We each wish to be allowed to fight Ryuko Matoi in single combat." Uzu stated, getting loud gasps from all the students below.

"Oh so I only get one opponent?" Raiden scoffed. "What, you Elite Four wimps scared or something?"

"Raiden!" Ryuko gasped.

"Actually, _brother,_" Suzaku started, putting emphasis on brother to catch Ryuko's attention, "They know well enough that once I set my eyes on my prey, not to get in my way. The Oroborus doesn't like to be held back or wait… as you know, my patience is very limited." He snickered.

"Did he just say brother!?" Ryuko gasped, looking between Raiden and Suzaku.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later." Raiden stated.

"Besides, if we're going to her or even Raiden, this grand stage might was well be the place." Nonon stated.

"It would be a fitting way to cap off the climax of the Naturals Election." Houka stated.

"Well now this will be amusing." Satsuki mused. A crater suddenly appeared in the middle of the yard, and out from it rose a square arena that also doubled as a four way viewing screen for the crowd.

**[Naturals Election Polling Place] **

**[King of the Hill Final Battle]**

"This is the King of the Hill Final Battle! Matoi! Ryuken! Battle your foes and emerge victorious!" Satsuki proclaimed. "Do so, and I shall tell you the details of your father's death!"

"And I'll fill you in on whatever I know about you little brat!" Suzaku cackled.

"Say what!?" Both Raiden and Ryuko growled.

"Matoi! This is where I will face you in battle!" Gamagoori yelled as he used a whip to get onto the arena.

"Oh, you won't let me go first Gamagoori? You'd miss a front row seat to what would be the best fight that'll happen!" Suzaku cackled, a hand on his forehead as he threw his head back and laughed up at the sky.

"Is that guy seriously your brother?" Ryuko asked Raiden.

"Hard for me to believe it, but memeories don't lie." Raiden stated, "And yeah, I got some back. Not much though." He added when Ryuko gained a surprised look.

"Well, I guess we're both gonna have our hands full!" Ryuko scoffed.

"Lucky you. You get four opponents while I get one extremely tough one." Raiden snickered. Both teens glared at their opponents, mentally preparing for the battle to come…

**A/N**

**Now I'm gonna need to find some music for the eventual rematch between the brothers… that, or just use Suzaku's theme… god I wish I could animate this… or even just **_**draw **_**both of them for that matter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 9: A slight modification**

"**I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield! And this is where I am going to crush you!" **Ira declared as he pointed at Ryuko.

"I accept!" Ryuko snickered as she pulled the pin on her glove and transformed, and a flash of lightning came down from the sky seemingly to punctuate the intense feeling in the air.

**[King of the Hill Final Battle]**

"What's this? You talk like you're going to be the first to fight." Nonon stated.

"I'll be the first to fight Matoi." Uzu stated.

"You guys still haven't noticed? Feh, for Honnouji's best fighters you can be idiots sometimes." Suzaku snickered under his breath, looking at the two who had spoken out of one eye, the pupil seemed to have become a slit, like a snakes.

"Fine by me! I'll take you all on!" Ryuko yelled.

"She's crazy." Raiden mumbled, slapping his forehead.

"You really are a fool." Houka scoffed.

"SAY WHAT!?" Ryuko snapped.

"We said one on one didn't we? Each of us wants to defeat your Kamui with his own power." Houka stated.

"Who will fight when has already been decided." Sastuki declared, getting shocked looks from all but the Ryuken brothers, who had clearly seen that the height of each pillar was different on purpose.

"Like I said you guys are idiots sometimes. Look at the height of your pillars! All of them are different!" Suzaku cackled.

"Suzaku is correct. The more students you have defeated, the higher your pillar." Satsuki stated. "Gamagoori defeated the fewest, so he is first. After him is Suzaku. Then Inumuta will fight, followed by Jakuzure, and then Sanageyama."

"Damn. I beat too many of the cannon fodder?" Uzu scoffed.

"That efficient fighting style of yours proved effective I suppose." Houka mused. "But, I wonder why Suzaku is going next. After all, he's the most hot blooded and fight hungry out of any of us."

"Yeah, first the one who suggested this is at the top of the lineup, and Mr. Crazy gets to go next?" Nonon chuckled, "It's sweet that you're considerate of your fellow students Gama-chan."

"All I did was defend myself when attacked. Still, I suppose that this means you three won't get a chance at her!" Ira stated.

"And as for me, well, I just camped out in my little hideout and observed after I got off campus at the start of the week. I did very little fighting after that." Suzaku snickered as he spun one of his chains. Ryuko got into a ready stance, prepared to fight and… everything was just… quiet. Nobody even moved.

"Hey what's the hold-up!? Get to it already!" Ryuko yelled, waving her arms.

"**What are you in such a hurry for? The battle begins at 1:00pm!" **Ira declared, and his size seemed to increase even more so that he was dwarfing Ryuko. Ryuko got a look that showed her confusion, and she looked over the side of the platform, right where Ira was pointing at the clock, and Raiden leaned a bit so he could see as well.

The clock read 8:55am. They had close to four hours until the battle would start.

"What difference does the time make let's get it over with!" Ryuko snapped.

"**No, we will abide by the schedule, that is what discipline is about! That is what rules are about!" **Ira declared, and he seemed to merely grow in size with each word.

"Reiketsu. We're not watching this round." Raiden mumbled.

"What? Why not?" Reiketsu asked.

"I need to do something. A slight… modification to you." Raiden stated.

**[Courtyard]**

Raiden was sitting not far off from Ryuko and Mako, a thoughtful look on his face, his chin resting on his folded hands. _I'm strong enough I could beat Suzaku if I went all out like I did against Satsuki, who I'm on par with, but… because of my modification to Reiketsu, I'm at my limit. There's no more room for me to get any stronger unless I modify him to be a bit more revealing. I'm fine with it since it's necessary, but I won't do much. _He thought.

"Raiden!" he heard Mikisugi shouted. Raiden sighed and jumped down from his spot, walking over to where Mikisugi and Ryuko were, and Mako was currently frozen in place, no doubt because of Mikisugi's needles.

"What is it?" Raiden asked as he stood beside Ryuko, who was glaring at Mikisugi.

"I want you both to drop out of this fight." Mikisugi stated, and both teens gasped.

"What!?" Raiden snapped.

"They're on entirely different levels than the club presidents you've fought before, and Raiden, I believe you know this considering the condition you were in after fighting your brother." Mikisugi stated, and Raiden growled, clenching his fists. "Ryuko, if you're crazy enough to face four of them in a row I don't know what will happen to you and Senketsu, and if Raiden has to take over, the same goes for him and Reiketsu as well."

"I'm not backing down from this Mikisugi. You know it's not in my nature to run from a fight!" Raiden growled.

"And if you don't know keep your opinions to yourself." Ryuko stated.

"I have to do something so I gotta go. I'll be back by the time your first match ends Ryuko, so don't lose. Also Mikisugi, about asking me to drop out. Just who the hell do you think I am!?" Raiden chuckled before jumping off.

"He's been saying that a lot recently." Mikisugi sighed.

"He has a valid point for saying it. It may be a rhetorical question, but I see Raiden's point in saying it. He's effectively saying that no matter what you say, he's not changing. And neither am I. I'm fighting whether you like it or not. Or, are you going to tell me everything?" Ryuko stated.

**[Aikuro's Apartment]**

"Are you gonna be fine with this Reiketsu?" Raiden asked the Kamui, who was laid out on his futon, and Raiden was wearing his sweatpants.

"If it can help us defeat Suzaku then yes. It'll be like last time, except now we'll be able to become more powerful. Besides, I'd hate to be left behind by Shorty, have you seen the rate those two have been absorbing Life Fibers? It's crazy!" Reiketsu stated.

"Yep. Ryuko did say she wasn't gonna lose to me. Okay, now, just stay calm and I'll get to work. I'm not gonna change much, but just enough so we can start getting tougher." Raiden nodded as he cracked his knuckles. "This is gonna take a while… I need to reverse what I did before, but only a fraction of it…" he muttered as his hands hovered over Reiketsu. "Let's get to work.

**[Honnouji Academey]**

"Hehehehe… Well, Ryuko's more intuitive than she seems to be." Suzaku snickered as Ryuko's battle with Ira ended. "But where is the brat? I was sure he'd be watching." He mumbled.

"Suzaku, prepare for battle! If Ryuken does not show himself than you will battle Matoi!" Satsuki declared.

"Alright. Not what I was hoping for but whatever." Suzaku cackled as he jumped over to the platform instead of using the stairs. "I'll wanr you Matoi, I'm not nearly as much of a pushover as these idiots. They may be the Elite Four, but as head of Honnouji Academy's Special Ops, I make it a point to be the toughest!" he yelled.

"Bring it on then!" Ryuko snapped, ready to transform.

"This isn't good. If Ryuko has to fight Suzaku as well things are going to get out of hand." Mikisugi mumbled from above in the classroom.

"Stand back Ryuko! This son of a bitch is my opponent!" Raiden yelled as he came crashing down, his sword barred as he stood up.

"Now where were you?" Suzaku chuckled.

"Just taking care of something. Ryuko, like I said, stand back." Raiden stated as he brought his gloved hand up.

"Alright then. I'll leave this guy up to you." Ryuko nodded, and she moved back to her pillar.

"So, what was it you were taking care of brother? Had some last minute business?" Suzaku chuckled, spinning a chain.

"Kind of." Raiden muttered.

"FIGHT!" Satsuki yelled, and the board below buzzed to start the round.

"Alright then! Three Star Goku Unifrom! Ouroborus Regalia!" Suzaku cackled.

**[Three Star Goku Uniform Ouroborus Regalia]**

"Alright then little brat, bring it on!" Suzaku cackled as the smoke cleared to reveal his armored form, and both the pupils in his eyes were slits.

"Life Fiber Synchronize. Kamui Reiketsu!" Raiden yelled as he pulled he pin on his glove with his teeth. White smoke shot up everywhere, obscuring Raiden.

"Hmm?" Suzaku hummed. When the mist cleared, Raiden was there, but his Kamui was different now. Instead of covering him completely like before, his torso was completely barred, the armor starting at his collarbones, and the waist line was low, but now too much, and were there had been black between spaces in the armor, now skin could be seen.

"This is Reiketsu's true form, a form he took when I first received him!" Raiden yelled as he spun his sword and assumed a ready stance, "This is the true Reiketsu!"

**[True Kamui Reiketsu]**

"Oh, so you made it more revealing than before? I wonder why when you already had all the power you needed before!" Suzaku yelled as he let multiple chains loose. Raiden jumped up and dodged, blocking more chains as they kept coming.

"You said you wanted me to go all out right? Well, this way my power can finally start increasing!" Raiden yelled as he grabbed a chain and landed.

"Bad move Raiden!" Suzaku cackled.

"Not really!" Raiden scoffed as electricity started to crackle on his hand, and he sent it coursing down the chain. Suzaku cringed as the electricity hit him, but it soon changed to wild laughter.

"That's the stuff! Let me feel more of your power!" Suzaku cackled as he yanked on the chain, pulling Raiden along at an alarming speed, slamming his fist into Raiden's face. Raiden took the brunt of the blow and reeled back, rolling to a stop before flipping up right.

"LET'S GO!" Both yelled as they charged each other, Raiden's blade clashing with Suzaku's chains as they flew out, trying to impede his advance as the forced him to the side or back, but Raiden kept up his offensive.

"Oh no you don't! BINDING WHIRLWIND!" Suzaku yelled, and dozens of chains launched out, creating a vortex around Raiden.

"Damn he just doesn't let up. A move like that early on! He means business!" Raiden growled as he used his sword to hold himself in place.

"Don't let this deter you. You can access more of my abilities now. Think of a way to get out of this." Reiketsu stated.

"Heh, well then, how about we try a new form." Raiden snickered.

"HAHAHAHA! You can't escape this! Once I close the whirlwind you'll be trapped! I honestly expected more! After your fight with Satsuki is this all you can muster?" Suzaku cackled. "TIME TO DIE!" he yelled as he brought in the chains to a constricting level.

"RAIDEN!" Ryuko screamed.

"That should've ended it." Suzaku scoffed as the chains fell, revealing nothing. "What!?"

"Look below you!" Raiden yelled.

"Huh!? GYAGH!" Suzaku gagged as he was hit below the chin by a _drill _of all things. When the dust vanished to reveal Raiden, he was standing in a newly configured Reiketsu, a drill collapsing on his right arm. The armor had changed to become more streamlined, with grooves spiraling along it, and the scarf had changed into what looked like sunglasses, and a visor sat over Raiden's face.

"Reiketsu Rasen!" Raiden muttered.

**[Reiketsu Rasen]**

"Heh, so you can change its configurations was well, interesting. A blade for Ryuko, and a drill for you. Heh, but you won't get lucky a second time! Binding Whirlwind!" Suzaku yelled. Raiden gleaned a smirk, and formed a drill yet again on his right arm, the entire gauntlet changing into it as it grew, and he spun it in the opposite direction of Suzaku's whirlwind at high speeds, enough to cancel out the other rotation.

"What was that about not getting lucky? I believe in making my own luck!" Raiden yelled as he ran forward, making a second drill on his right arm and spinning both in opposite directions. Suzaku tried to block the attack, but the chains he used were simply pushed aside.

"Spiral Double!" Raiden yelled as he slammed both drills into Suzaku's chest, the counteracting spins making the damage all the worse as the other boy went reeling back, crashing to the ground hard. "Reiketsu, let's finish this up." Raiden mumbled as he switched back to base form, drawing his sword out.

"Hehehehehehe….. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suzaku cackled, and his silhouette could be seen rising up. "I haven't felt a blow like that in forever! You've improved since last time brat! But let's say that making me bleed like you just did is gonna be your last mistake!" he screamed in sadistic delight as the dust cloud vanished instantly, and Raiden could see the damage he inflicted.

"What the hell? He should've collapsed!" Raiden gasped.

"What he did not account for was what happens when someone makes Suzaku bleed." Houka observed.

"Things get out of hand really fast." Uzu stated.

"This is going to be good." Nonon chuckled.

"Time for you to see the real Ouroborus! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suzaku cackled as a black runic circle appeared beneath him, and dozens of his snake like chains shot out in a frenzy. "Ouroborus Regalia: DARK SUSANOO!" he yelled, and the chains parted like a flame, and amid the green glow, Suzaku's armor had changed into a downright demonic look complete with gleaming red eyes and even _fangs _in the jawed mask. Spikes wrapped in chains covered the armor, and behind Suzaku rose a massive black snake like entity with glowing green eyes.

"Just what the hell is that!? That can't be considered a uniform!" Raiden gasped.

"AHAHAHAHA! Time for you to fall into the endless despair!" Suzaku cackled madly.

"Get ready Raiden! He's not holding back either!" Reiketsu yelled.

"I can tell! He's at least at the same level as Satsuki! Just what is he!?" Raiden yelled as Suzaku kept on cackling.

"TIME TO DIE BRAT!" Suzaku cackled.

**A/N**

**Heh heh… man this is good. And for yeah, Suzaku kinda is modeled after Yuki Terumi from Blazblue. Also, the vocal version of his theme would kick up at about the time he activates Dark Susanoo. **


	10. Chapter 10

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 10: Lightning vs. Dark Susanoo**

"Just what the hell is that!? That can't be considered a uniform!" Raiden gasped as Dark Susanoo's chains swirled around, the snake entity hissing in resonance with the sound of them.

"AHAHAHAHA! Time for you to fall into the endless despair!" Suzaku cackled madly.

"Get ready Raiden! He's not holding back either!" Reiketsu yelled.

"I can tell! He's at least at the same level as Satsuki! Just what is he!?" Raiden yelled as Suzaku kept on cackling.

"TIME TO DIE BRAT!" Suzaku cackled, swiping an arm, at least a dozen of the chains surging out from the wall they made.

"Raiden you can't dodge that!" Reiketsu yelped.

"Yes I can! Reiketsu Rasen!" Raiden yelled as he switched modes and went back underground as the chain heads collided with the spot he was at.

"Please! That won't save you!" Suzaku cackled as his chains moved into the ground at an alarming speed. A second later, Raiden shot out of the ground, multiple chains slammed into his stomach as he was flung upwards. "I think I'll borrow that drill idea you had!" Suzaku started using more of his chains to form a large drill shape, and it began rotating at rapid speeds as he directed it with his hand, a sadistic smirk spilling his face underneath his mask. "DIE!"

"I don't think so!" Raiden growled as he flipped in midair and brought out another drill of his own, making this one large enough to match Suzaku's, and both attacks slammed into each other, causing gale level winds to whip about as the opposite spins kept moving.

"Man this is intense!"Ryuko growled as she raised her arms.

"That Suzaku is more powerful than he looks! I'm surprised he's even keeping up with Raiden in such a way!" Senketsu yelled.

"You and me both!" Ryuko nodded.

"C'mon! Why can't I get past this!?" Raiden growled as he kept pushing.

"You never could beat me at anything! I feel like you've remembered a bit of your past!" Suzaku cackled.

"I remembered that you used to be a caring older brother! Just what happened to you!?" Raiden demanded, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I did doubt that memory would return to you! I suppose it was to traumatizing since you were so young! But like I care! Because of it I have more than enough strength to make sure you remain the weaker one!" Suzaku cackled.

"Raiden, I can't keep this up much longer! The opposite spins are going to create a vacuum if this keeps up!" Reiketsu growled.

"We can do this! Cancel it now!" Raiden yelled.

"WHAT!?" Reiketsu gasoed.

"JUST DO IT!" Raiden yelled. Reiketsu obliged, going back to his base form, and Raiden shot past Suzaku's chain drill within the small window, sprinting up and slamming Suzaku in the face with a tight fist.

"GYAGH!" Suzaku rolled to a stop, snickering. "That was a smart move Raiden. But you overworked I can tell!" Suzaku cackled as he spotted Raiden's heavier breathing as the boy fell to a knee.

"Well now, seems the second transfer student's pretty winded." Nonon chuckled.

"And Suzaku isn't even fazed. Hard to believe he's really human." Uzu muttered.

"What!? Are you out of fight!? That's a shame! I guess I win! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suzaku cackled.

"RAIDEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET UP!" Ryuko screamed.

"I'm not gonna let you win… I can't lose again… I can't lose again… NOT TO A BASTARD LIKE YOU!" Raiden yelled as he stood up shakily.

"**WILL YOU JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE YOU LITTLE BRAT!?"** Suzaku roared as he sent the snake entity out, and it started thrashing Raiden around like crazy. **"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FIGHT ME LIKE YOU DID SATSUKI! IS THIS ALL YOU CAN MUSTER! WHAT, ARE YOU HOLDING BACK BECAUSE WE'RE FAMILY MEMBERS!? THAT'S A CRYING SHAME!"**

"GYAAAAAGH!" Raiden screamed as he was slammed into the ground, the snake entity slamming it's jaws down on him. _He's right… I am holding back… the only memories I have of him are good ones… I have no idea how he came to be like this… and I can't bring myself to right all out when I don't understand why… I am weak… I said I'd beat him… I told everyone I could do this… I lied didn't I? _Raiden thought as he kept getting thrown around, and he couldn't even hear Ryuko's shrieks.

"I have to help him!" Ryuko snapped as she got ready to transform.

"Ryuko don't! This is Raiden's fight! If you interfere we don't know what will happen!" Senketsu yelled.

"But I can't just watch him get thrashed around like that. We made a bet… no… a promise… that we'd see who was tougher… RAIDEN YOU BETTER NOT LOSE YOU HEAR ME!? WHO CARES IF THIS PSYCHOPATHIC BASTARD IS YOUR BROTHER!? HAND HIM HIS ASS ON A PLATTER! WE'VE STILL GOT TO SEE WHO'S BETTER DON'T WE!?" Ryuko screamed.

Raiden was flung down once more, the impact creating a large crater.

"Peh, he's through isn't he? Still can't beat his older brother." Suzaku scoffed.

"AH C'MON YA BASTRAD THAT WAS MY KILL!" Junketsu roared from abve even though nobody would even hear him as he raged and cursed.

"I'm just a dumb liar… I can't even fight my crazy brother all out because I'm weak… I can't win… not like this…" Raiden mumbled. Ryuko was still screaming at him to get up and fight, but her voice was a faint din in Raiden's ears.

"This isn't good! Raiden needs to get up!" Mikisugi growled from above as Suzaku started moving towards Raiden, his snake entity coiling and rising up again.

"Heh, like I said, you can't beat me." Suzaku scoffed as he planted a foot on Raiden's head. "You… who took everything from me… fathers knowledge, even the chance to have a power like that Kamui… all of it was given to you… I've hated you every day of my life since I found out!" Suzaku yelled. He got a brief look at Raiden's eyes, and they were totally blank. "I'm so sick of that face!" Raiden caught Suzaku's foot as it came down again, his grip tight.

"So that's why… you were jealous… I don't care what the reason… but that's the dumbest reason to hate a person I've ever heard of!" Raiden growled. "Know that I know that… maybe I can finally stop holding back… because know I know just a bit of why you're such a crazy asshole!" he yelled as he threw Suzaku and rose up slowly. "So what if I have dad's knowledge and even the Kamui… why does that matter to you? Shouldn't an older brother be willing to support his sibling no matter what!?"

"It was _my _birthright as the first born! You wouldn't understand that!" Suzaku yelled as he sent out the snake entity again.

"No, I wouldn't!" Raiden yelled as he swatted the snake aside with his sword, following it up by shooting it. "But right now I could care less! Right now all I know is that I don't want to lose to you! I don't care about the fact you're my brother any more. I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE!" he roared as he shot forward and slammed his blade down onto the chains Suzaku had brought out to block.

"Raiden's blood is boiling! It's never gotten like this before!" Reiketsu gasped.

"You want me to go all out!? I'LL GO ALL OUT!" Raiden yelled as electricity started coursing down his blade, the chains getting nicked.

"WHAT!?" Suzaku gasped as Raiden began pounding the chains with blow after blow, and after a flurry, the chains just _shattered. _

"This is the end Suzaku! Ryuko, I'm gonna borrow your technique!" Raiden yelled as he solidified the electricity to double his blades length just like he did against Satsuki. **"Sen-i-Soshitsu: Lightning Edition!" **he roared as he surged forward and slashed down hard, the blade stopping on Suzaku's armor and grinding on it.

"No way… how could you… manage this!?" Suzaku growled.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Raiden yelled as he finished the slash, sliding to a stop as Suzaku's uniform was finally shredded.

**[Sen-i-Soshitsu: Lightning Edition]**

"No way! He actually beat him!" Uzu gasped as Raiden started panting.

"He beat the Dark Susanoo. Truly interesting. A shame I won't be fighting him." Houka muttered.

"Heh, he doesn't even seem to be in shape to fight." Nonon scoffed.

"Raiden, are you alright?" Reiketsu asked as he shifted back to his normal form as Raiden slumped against his blade.

"Just… tired… I need to rest… that's… for… sure…" Raiden panted.

"Whooohoooo! GO RAIDEN!" Mako cheered from below.

"Pah. Suzaku got cocky." Ira grumbled.

"Raiden!" Ryuko yelled as she ran over to Raiden. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine after I rest a bit Ryuko. I can't lose until we've decided which of us is better, right?" Raiden chuckled.

"You big dummy… you had me worried." Ryuko chuckled past watery eyes as she wiped them away. "Don't pull a stunt like that again you hear me?"

"Yeah… I hear ya'… sorry I took so long… it took a bit before I managed to snap out of it… guess I had to get some sense beaten into me." Raiden chuckled.

"Dammit… how'd that brat beat me… DAMMIT!" Suzaku yelled as he stood up, "I'm not done with you Raiden!"

"Suzaku, stand down. This battle has been decided." Satsuki stated as she used her sword to stop Suzaku amidst the dust. "Observe Matoi now. You can fight your brother another time." She added as she walked off. Suzaku growled as he left to.

"I'll get you back for this Raiden…"

"Alright! Now that your fights done rest up and watch me kick these next three guys to kingdom come!" Ryuko chuckled.

"Heh, guess I'll go and… whoa!" Raiden gasped.

"Raiden you over exerted yourself with that last attack. You put more energy into it than you intended I presume." Reiketsu stated.

"So it seems Ryuken pushed himself past his limit. Well, I did collect some interesting data off him." Houka scoffed as he made his way onto the arena.

"Get clear Raiden." Ryuko stated.

"Alright. I'll let you take this dork. You better not hold back." Raiden chuckled.

"Oh I won't." Ryuko chuckled. Raiden smirked a bit and made his way down to the stands, flopping down next to Mako, laying down with his arms spread.

"Wow Raiden you okay!?" Mako shouted.

"Yeah… Just… tired… I need… to… rest for a bit…" Raiden panted as he closed his eyes. "Wake me up… when Ryuko… finishes with those ass holes…" he muttered. _Good luck Ryuko… give them a thrashing… _he thought as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Hmph. He should not be falling asleep at a time like this." Ira huffed.

"He's just tired! If I'd gone through what he did I would want to take a nap to. Well then, I'll just have to cheer on Raiden's behalf as well!" Mako declared as she stood up. "GO RYUKO!

**A/N**

**Goddamn writers block made this hard to get out. But I did it! Also, some music for Raiden's restart:**

** watch?v=ZJz_jB0AolI**


	11. Chapter 11

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 11: Now who made a mistake?**

"RAIDEN! WAKE UP!" Mako shouted at the top of her lungs as she shook the sleeping Raiden by Reiketsu's scarf.

"AAAAAGH! WHY… DOES… NO ONE… EVER… GET… THESE… ARE… MY… EYES!?" Reiketsu howled.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Mako then proceeded to slap Raiden across the face multiple times.

"MAKO STOP I'M AWAKE!" Raiden shouted after the fifth slap, "What's the problem?"

"Look!" Mako jumped to her feet and pointed to where the arena used to be, and there was rubble all around. Raiden could make out some weird monster fighting a girl with an overly fashionable outfit and a purple scissor blade.

"A scissor blade? Mako where's Ryuko!?" Things suddenly clicked when he saw the other scissor blade. That must have been the person who'd killed Dr. Matoi!

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! That ugly monster _is _Ryuko! She got all angry and then that happened! She's losing a ton of blood! We have to help her!" Mako shouted.

"Reiketsu is that true?" Raiden asked.

"I can definitely tell that it's Ryuko and Senketsu. She must have lost control somehow, but I don't know. But I can tell that if she keeps losing blood at the rate she is, Ryuko could die. We have to do something." Reiketsu stated calmly.

"Right. Mako, I'll go ahead. I can see if there's anything I can do!" Raiden shouted as he transformed as shot off. In a few bounds, he'd made it over to the two fighters, and coincidentally Satsuki was there as well. The two stopped the fighter's baldes, Raiden's stopping Nui's and Satsuki stopping Ryuko's.

"Hmmm? Who's this? I don't recognize you! And you also have a Kamui how neat!" Nui giggled as her balde scrapped against Raiden's.

"Does that matter?" Raiden growled.

"Ryuken, you deal with Harime. I'll deal with Ryuko." Satsuki stated in a tone that clearly said it was an order.

"You better not kill her Kiryuin, else I'll be after your head next."

"I can't guarantee that."

"Heh, fine then."

And with that the two separate fights started. Raiden was genuinely surprised as Nui's skill wither her Scissor Blade, though it felt way to defensive compared to Ryuko's offensive style.

"Just who the hell are you? Satsuki said your name was Harime right? And just why do you have that Scissor Blade!?" raiden demanded as he jumped back onto a piece of rubble.

"My you sure ask a lot of questions! But why does that name sound familiar? Ryuken… hmm… OH! You're that silly Gendo Ryuken's youngest son aren't you?" Nui said this like she was suddenly talking to an old friend, and Raiden gleaned a snarl.

"You know who my father is!?" Raiden roared as he let out a flurry of slashes, each one getting blocked by Nui's blade.

"Of course I do! After all he did work with the Kiryuin Conglomerate before he ran off with his wife and Dr. Matoi. A shame that he left! But loom at his handiwork. My now there's _two _taboos I need to take care of! But you're not cute at all, so I think I'll just kill you!" Nui giggled as she started to take the offensive.

"Shit she's fast!" Raiden yelped as he dodged and parried, trying to avoid getting hit by the Scissor Blade's keen edge.

"Be careful Raiden! She fully intends to kill you right now so don't give her any openings!" Reiketsu snapped.

"My even for a boy, that Kamui must feel nice huh?" Nui mused as she appeared behind Raiden as traced a hand down Reiketsu's scarf, and the Kamui cringed, immediately yanking Raiden away.

"The hell!? Her hand is as cold as ice!" Reiketsu yelped.

"Dammit just who _is _this chick?" Raiden growled as he readied his sword again, electrifying the blade.

"Ooohhh that looks interesting!" Nui giggled as they resumed the melee, Satsuki and Ryuko's own fight going all over as Raidn and Nui followed a similar pattern.

"Sheesh she's tought! And without a Kamui or Uniform, she can't be human!" Raiden growled as he blocked another strike, the scissor blade dangerously close.

"Well you're half right!" Nui laughed.

"Then what are you!?" Raiden demanded as he pushed Nui back and struck out.

"Not telling!"

Now the entire courtyard was covered in rubble, all five pillars stuck in the wall. If the fighting kept on going like this, then the entire city could be destroyed. What was irritating Raiden right now was that Nui didn't even seem to be focusing on fighting him anymore, instead taking more interest in Ryuko and Satsuki.

"You're getting boring! Maybe I should just leave you be an watch the more interesting fight!" Nui giggled with that infuriating smile.

"Not gonna happen! Until Ryuko get's back to her old self, and even after, I'm keeping you away from her you bitch!" Raiden growled.

"Oh my, you two must have some kind of attachment to each other don't you? This won't do at all, nope, it won't!" Nui stated as she swung at Raiden again, "Now I _really _want to kill you, just to make Ryuko angrier!"

"There are no words to describe how despicable you are Harime." Raiden growled, letting out a yelp when he and Nui were swept up in the wave of black energy released by the collective force from Satsuki and Ryuko, only to crash to the ground when it vanished as soon as Mako managed to reach Ryuko.

"Goddammit Ryuko… who's the dummy now?" Raiden muttered as he got up, his body finally getting past his adrenaline as he felt weakened. He could only watch the proceedings, and he was honestly surprised at the fact Mako literally slapped some sense into Ryuko, the girl eventually returning to normal. And then it just got ridiculous when Mako forgot to stop _after _Ryuko got back to normal.

"Mako I think she's had enough." Raiden chuckled as he shuffled over to the two girls. "Sheesh Ryuko you look like crap."

"Speak for yourself, you look almost as bad as I feel." Ryuko chuckled as she let Raiden help her up, only to pass out a second later.

"Eh Ryuko! Ryuko! You didn't die did you!?" Mako panicked. Raiden chuckled a bit as he could hear Ryuko's now steady breathing as he detransformed while Senketsu did the same.

"Ryuko's fine Mako. She just passed out from the blood loss. She'll be fine." Raiden stated as he shifted Ryuko so that he'd be carrying her bridal style.

"Mankanshoku, it was thanks to you that she was able to survive." Satsuki stated as she sheathed Bakuzan, "And Ryuken, I have to applaud you on holding off Harime."

"Thanks Satsuki." Raiden nodded, though the words felt like acid in his mouth.

"L-Lady Satsuki! What are you doing here!?" Mako gasped. "Wait! You know my name! AGH! Raiden! You need to do something!"

"Relax Mako… I'm not feeling any hostile intent from Stastuki for some reason." Raiden muttered.

"Whoa! My entire bodies been singed pitch black! Wow! It's like I got a free tan! Lucky!" Mako cheered, forgetting about Satsuki.

"Typical Mako. Heh heh. Nice job Ryuko. I bet you gave those Elite Foour idiots a run for their money." Raiden chuckled as he looked at Ryuko, who had a peaceful look and her head had shifted so that she was practically nuzzling his shoulder, and Raiden visibly blushed.

"You completely missed it while you were sleeping! It was AWESOME!" Mako shouted exuberantly starting up a probably over exaggerated version of what had transpired after Raiden had fallen asleep on the bleachers. Raiden shook his head with a sigh, smiling the whole time. He looked up a bit ad swore he saw Mikisugi flashing him a thumbs up, and Tsumugu with his typical scowl. _I guess Ryuko and I both need to find out just who this Harime person is… great, just great. But what did she mean by "half right" about her not being human? _Raiden thought as he looked over to where he last spotted Nui. _Another mystery to be solved among the many I have myself…_

**[A few days later]**

"I see you're on your feet again Matoi. And Ryuken came with you." Satsuki muttered, not surprised the other two Kamui users had shown up behind her in the slightest. Suzaku was watching from the shadows.

"Where is Nui Harime?" Ryuko demanded.

"Why do you want to know? Because she killed your father? Because she knows of your past?" Satsuki said these questions in regards to both reasons the other teens had first come to Honnouji.

"Exactly." Both Raiden and Ryuko nodded.

"I was the one who ordered her to take the Scissor Blades from Isshin Matoi. If you must resent someone Matoi, resent me. And as for your father's connection to the Kiryuin Conglomerate Ryuken, let's just say he used to be one of our head workers." Satsuki stated.

"Doesn't answer anything really." Raiden mumbled, raising Reiketsu's scarf out of habit.

"What?" Ryuko muttered flatly.

"Why was Isshin Matoi killed? What are Kamui? What are Life Fibers? Why is it everyone knows who I am but me? I know the answers to all those questions." Satsuki stated, listing the questions that were plaguing Ryuko and Raiden's minds.

"Then let's do it, here and no-"

"Ryuko you're in no condition to fight, and neither am I. We'd lose in a second if we fought now." Raiden interrupted Ryuko.

"I would listen to Ryuken if I were you Matoi. He's much smarter than he looks. No doubt you still haven't recovered fully from that rampage the other day." Satsuki stated smugly.

"Shut up!" Ryuko yelled as she jumped up to throw a fist, only to receive a hit to the gut from Sastuki's sheathed blade.

"Idiot." Raiden sighed.

"You have my gratitude, both of you." Satsuki added with that same smug smirk.

"Gratitude?" Raiden mumbled.

"Yes. Thanks to the both of you, with Matoi's battles against the Four Devas and Ryuken against Suzaku, I was able to perfect their Ultima Uniforms. Now I can put them to sue in actual combat."

"So you're saying that Natruals Election was just a ploy to help power up your officers!?" Raiden snapped.

"Indeed. And at long last, Honnouji Academy will conquer every last school in the country! In one weeks time, Honnouji Academy will subjugate every school in the west that dares oppose us! We will go on a Battlefield Trip to Conquer the Big Three!" Sastuki declared.

**[Conquest of the Big Three, Battlefield Trip]**

"Just sit back and watch." Satsuki stated smugly,

"Like hell." Raiden growled, anger in his eyes.

**A/N**

**Not really much to say this time. Ah well, thing are gonna get good from here on out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 12: A Kamui shredded and a disturbing development**

**[Honnouji Academy]**

From the high precipice of the tower, Suzaku was overlooking the preparations for the Tri-City Raids Trip, now clad in a black specially modified on-star uniform made for this trip, this one reminiscent to a gym uniform with the added jacket.

"Well, now that that bitch Harime has decided to show her face things are getting interesting. But if anything, she's just setting things in motion for each of us. Hmm hmm, even better however, Raiden was capable of fighting her on even terms, something I only thought Sastuki was capable of." Suzaku was watching footage from he'd recorded while Raiden was fighting Harime since he'd retreated to his surveillance area after having lost.

"Suzaku!"

When Satsuki yelled from above, Suzaku finally snapped back, the sound of the helicopter reaching his ears.

"Ah Satsuki! Sorry I didn't hear you coming I got lost in thought! How'd the meeting with the Elite's go hmm?"

"I'll tell you once you get on! We're heading out!"

As the helicopter drew closer to the platform, it's entrance platform open, Suzaku simply jumped on when it was close enough, moving and taking the seat opposite Sastuki and looking out the window.

"Heh, if it weren't for the fact this was a high school I would compare this to a large scale military operation. But then again, it kind of is." Suzaku was snickering quietly.

"Have your assigned lieutenants received their orders?"

"Yes. My moles in Kyoto, Kobe, and Osaka have already been informed. By the time we arrive they should have already sabotaged the enemies' method of defense if they aren't stupid enough to get caught by the time the operation begins."

"That's good. Inumuta has cut off their communications so they should have no problems."

"That just makes their job easier. One school can't want the other. But, I'm still trying to add in the possible variable of Raiden and Ryuko. Those two are like persistent flies. Or even worse, cockroaches. You can beat them, you can break them, but they just get back up and act like it didn't happen while coming back with a vengeance."

"Well, I doubt Matoi will come, but that should be considered. And I believe your brother's attachment to her will prevent him from going to this trip to sabotage it if she remains in a broken state. It's interesting. At the start of this Matoi hated him, and now they're close friends. It's baffling."

"We weren't much different Satsuki, except _I _was the one who hated _you. _Now look, I'm your right hand man and you're calling all the shots. My how far we've come."

"Yes. I do agree."

**[Mankanshoku Houshold]**

"She still hasn't budged. Great… this is just great!" Raiden growled as he leaned back on the roof, looking up at the sky.

"And I feel sorry for Senketsu. He's been out this whole time."

"And Ryuko won't even talk to me. How am I supposed to help when I don't even know what the problem is? Gagh this is so frustrating!"

"More like you're so worried it's making you angry. We could still go and stop this dumb raid trip before it even starts."

"Me against the entire school? Not happening. Sure they're all in one star uniforms but it'd still be tough."

"You're only saying that because you're more concerned about Ryuko than the trip.

"S-shut up! So what if I'm worried? I just, don't want to go."

"There's still the fact the Nudist Beach base is located in Osaka. If things get hairy they may just find it."

"Ggh… you're making it really hard to stay on the subject at hand you know that?"

"Raiden! We have company can you come in?" Mako shouted from below, poking her head out the window.

"Huh?"

"He's here to!? That's great!?" a male student suddenly shoved his head out the window, and his voice was rather loud.

"Who the hell are you? Woah!" Raiden leaned over a bit too far and wound up face planting onto the ground. "Ow…"

Inside, the four teens were gathered around a small table which had a large bowl of croquettes on it, Ryuko, Mako, and Raiden reading a _heavily _censored school newspaper.

"What have we here? It says 'We are not blanket-blank's blanks!' Wow, there's all sorts of incomprehensible stuff written here!" Mako declared.

"No kidding." Raiden nodded.

"Read the Kanji too! Satsuki Kiryuin and the Kiryuin Conglomerate are trying to turn the academy's students into soldiers. I couldn't let that happen." Nagita yelled, downing his tea and slamming the cup back down on the tray, and Raiden observed him with a curious glance. Something was just… off about this guy but he couldn't tell what it was. "But the school paper was objected to by the Disciplinary Committee censor, and I was unable distribute it to the students! It drove home just how powerless I truly am!"

"Nagita says he's gotten on the Student Council's bas side and has been banned from school grounds ever since!" Mako stated.

"I can kinda see why." Raiden muttered. Ryuko was just staring at the paper with that same solemn look, one Raiden knew a bit since it was the same one she'd had when the Mankanshoku's had become rich jerks a while back.

"There's no freedom of speech in this school." Nagita yelled, slamming his fist onto the floor.

"Well this isn't the United States of America dude. It's Japan ruled by high school student." Raiden stated flatly, a leaning on a hand.

"There isn't a single person that stands up to Kiryuin." Nagit continued, seemingly ignoring Raiden's snarking.

"Because they're all sacred shitless of her." Raiden yawned.

"Or so I thought. But Ryuko, you and Raiden are different! Ryuko, you defeated the Elite Four by yourself, and Raiden, you beat the head of the Special Ops division, and struck fear into even Satsuki Kiryuin!" Nagita now slammed his foot down hard.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say we struck fear in Satsuki dude." Raiden mumbled, now looking out the window.

"You two are the revolutionaries of Honnouji Academy! I can fight to, if only you'll lead the way!" Nagita proclaimed, and things were silent for a second.

"Then you'll have to fight by yourself then." Ryuko mumbled, and Raiden looked back over his shoulder slightly. "I'm not fighting because I want to. Go home! Beat it!"

"Don't say anything Raiden. It will just make things worse." Reiketsu advised as Raiden opened his mouth.

"What are you fighting for then!?" Nagita yelled as he rose up.

"How the hell should I know?" Ryuko muttered.

"Raiden! What about you! Can't you…"

"Take Ryuko's advice kid and beat it. I'm not offering any help right now. Besides, what could a cumb newspaper do in a school like this huh?" Raiden muttered.

"At the very least, there was one! There was one mane who saw what you've both done and took back his life! So put on that sailor uniform and fight one more time!" Nagita yelled, pointing to Senketsu.

"Want me to punt him out the window?" Raiden mumbled after a second.

"No… I'll handle it." Ryuko muttered as she stood up. "I'm not fighting for other people!" she yelled as she shoved Nagita to the front door, the boy holding on so he wouldn't get shoved out. "Go on, beat it! Give up and go home!"

"I won't give up Matoi! You are my-no, all of Honnouji Academy's-vituous star of hope!" Nagita yelled as he pushed back.

"Just beat it kid!" Raiden yelled as he round house kicked Nagita in the face, sending the boy flying.

"Give it a rest!" Ryuko yelled as she slammed the door.

"I won't let the courage you gave me…" Nagita started, now at the window, and he shot back when Ryuko tried to smack him, "Go to waste! Farewell!" he yelled as he ran off.

"Okay, there is something seriously wrong with that guy. There's no way some random kid in this school would suddenly get so fired up about this."

"Yes… I was getting an odd vibe from him."

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid… but I'd much rather be safe than sorry." Raiden stated as Ryuko went back to just lying down on her futon. "Ryuko could you please tell me what the problem is so I can help?"

"I don't want to talk. Just leave me alone Raiden." Ryuko mumbled, not looking him in the eye.

"Hagh… I'll be upon the roof if you need me." Raiden muttered, flipping out the window and up to his previous perch. "Yeesh, when it was with the Mankanshoku's Ryuko was willing to talk, and now she won't even open her mouth. I want to help, really, I do."

"I know you do Raiden. I can tell by the way your blood tastes right now." Reiketsu muttered.

"Yeah… still… I haven't been able to find anything new about me… but that Harime person seems to know about my father, and then there's still Sastuki and Suzaku who are linked to this… But… strongly… now a part of me doesn't want to know." Raiden muttered.

"Hmm?"

"As in… a part of me just wants things to stay the way they are… well… the good things anyway." Raiden explained.

"Hmm… I know what you mean. I still want to know why I was made, but, maybe it would be better off if I didn't find out. Who knows? Perhaps the truth was meant to stay hidden from us." Reiketsu muttered/

"Maybe…" Raiden yawned, and he fell asleep as the sun went down.

**[The Next Evening]**

Raiden's eyes snapped open when he heard the multiple crashes and a ton of yelling. When he stood up, the first thing he saw was Nagita getting dragged off by two large students who may have been from the Disciplinary Committee.

"This seems way too convenient. Somebody getting pounded and dragged off right in front of Ryuko…" Raiden muttered.

"Yes… Like you said, something's off here." Reiketsu muttered as Ryuko ran out.

"Let's follow her and see what happens." Raiden muttered as he started jumping from roof to roof.

"No need to explain your plan to me." Reiketsu chuckled. When the two finally reached where Nagita was, Raiden observed everything, surprise crossing his face when it turned out the large students weren't even human.

"I knew there was a good reason I had a bad feeling about you Nagita." Raiden growled as he jumped down, landing next to Ryuko.

"Ah good, both of you are here. That makes things easier on me." Nagita stated, and his seen eye was creepily blank. "As you can see, these are my puppets. Then again, you both are as well I suppose."

"What?" both Kamui users had snarls on their faces with blads at the ready, though Raiden still hadn't transformed.

"Fear resulting from the runaway incident. Rejection of your Kamui. However, you conquer that fear in order to save the helpless. And Ryuken. Worry born from petty little feelings about someone, willing to help all because of that. Both of your reactions are so predictable it's practically adorable!" Nagita chuckled with that same disturbing stare.

"Maybe you should just shut up Nagita!" Raiden yelled as he transformed himself. Nagita started laughing, and the breeze blew his hair to the side to reveal a purple eye patch that Raiden recognized.

"No, you can't be!?" Ryuko gasped.

"Who else could it be!?" Raiden snapped as Nagita changed into Nui after a quick flurry of red threads, and the Grand Courtier was standing in front of the two with that annoying smile plastered to her face.

"Ta-dah!"

"Nui Harime! It was you all along!" Ryuko yelled.

"Looks like I was paranoid for a good reason this time around." Raiden growled as he raised his sword.

**[Nui Harime]**

"What are you talking about? This was a good rehab wasn't it Ryuko?" Nui asked, completely ignoring Raiden out of disinterest.

"Why this elaborate setup just to get me to put Senketsu back on!?" Ryuko demanded.

"Probably for some completely twisted reason." Raiden muttered.

"You're not welcome here! Leave will you?" Nui stated as she pulled out her scissor blade and attacked Raiden, who blocked and stood firm.

"What did I tell you a few days ago!? I said that I'd keep you away from Ryuko no matter what!" Raiden yelled as he forced Nui back.

"That just won't do at all! I can't have a troublesome boy like you getting in my way! Nope!" Nui giggled as she attacked again. The exchange kept at a stalemate for a bit, until Nui pulled a trick, wraaping Raiden's leg with a thread and tripping him, swinging her blade down straight down his left arm, pretty much splitting it down to the elbow.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Raiden howled as he slammed into the ground, blood pooling.

"RAIDEN!" Ryuko and the two Kamui screamed.

"Now just stay down like a good boy and don't interfere alright Ryuken? Or else you'll wind up like your annoying little parents!" Nui giggled.

"What did you just say? You know why they're dead!?" Raiden growled as he glared at Nui.

"Ooh! I can feel the pressure from your anger! Hahaha! You're more powerful than I thought! Oh well, not like it matters now!" Nui turned away and back to Ryuko.

"Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit!" Raiden growled. He started feeling something odd in his split arm, and when he looked at it he saw the blood moving back in, and his arm seemed to stitch itself back together. "Reiketsu… was that… you?"

"No… I can only heal small external injuries, there'd have been no way for that to heal!" Reiketsu gasped.

"Then what… what was that?" Raiden mumbled as he stood up. "Harime, turn back around and face me…"

"Hmm? What's this? How is your arm back in one piece?" Nui hummed.

"How the hell would I know?!" Raiden snapped as he flaxed his left hand. "But, I guess this has something to do with Life Fibers. I don't know what. But I'd suggest you back away."

"Ohhh… now I have to fight both of you? I only wanted to fight Ryuko." Nui said this in a pouty tone, "But, it's interesting, you're like me Raiden! That's definitely very interesting!"

"You bitch!" both Kamui users yelled as they charged, tearing down the street as they relentlessly assaulted Nui at the same time.

"My you two work well together! You would think you were meant to fight with each other like that! But Ryuko, you're still afraid of yourself aren't you?" Nui giggled as they three blades continually clased.

"I am not!" Ryuko snapped.

"I go through all this trouble and still you're holding back!" Nui stated as she knocked Ryuko's blade out of her hand and kicked Raiden into the nearest building, sending him through quite a few of them in the process. "You're both weaker than I thought. I'm bored!" Nui then proceeded to pound Ryuko as Raiden managed to get back to where they were, panting a bit.

"Ryuko!" Raiden yelled.

"It's all over." Nui stated, and she moved over to Raiden quickly, pinning him down, "Now watch this Ryuken!" she giggled as she forced Raiden to watch Senketsu burst into square pieces as Ryuko screamed.

"SENKETSU!" Reiketsu gasped.

"No… Ryuko… Senketsu…" Raiden muttered.

"Now you're both going to die! Hahahaha!" Nui giggled as she used her threads to keep Raiden in place as she lifted her blade over Ryuko. Raiden flinched a bit when a light hit his eyes, and low and behold, Satsuki was standing there, Suzaku right next to her.

"Oopsie. I guess you figured it already." Nui giggled.

"You're rather predictable Harime. I think you should know that." Suzaku stated flatly. "But my my Raiden. You beat me and then this little girl comes along and whoops your ass. Shameful."

"You shut your tap!" Raiden yelled.

"Why are you here?" Satsuki demanded.

"Are you mad?" Nui asked innocently.

"There is only one way to deal with those who do not obey my orders."

"Oh gosh she really means it…" Nui mumbled, her expression not changing.

"Would you like to undergo the blood purge?" Stasuki threatened as she drew Bakuzan.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave." Nui stated. "I'm bored with them anyway."

"Heh, cocky little bitch." Suzaku huffed as he stepped over to Raiden, planting a foot on his head, "Nrext time I see you Raiden, don't have your face in the dirt because of something like this. I want to see you standing tall and ready to fight me all out once more. Got that? Do that, and maybe I'll tell you everything I know about you."

"How can I trust you?" Raiden growled as Reiketsu shifted back to normal.

"Brothers honor. See you during the Raid Trip." Suzaku chuckled as he and Satsuki left, taking the pieces of Senketsu with them. All except the scarf clutched tightly in Ryuko's left hand. Raiden stood up, pulling back his left sleeve. The skin on his arm was unmarked and smooth as always, like it hadn't even been cut apart.

"Just what the hell was that?" Raiden muttered as he pulled the sleeve back down. He looked at Ryuko, doing his best to avoid getting flustered by the fact she was only down to her underwear as he picked her up. "Senketsu, you still there?"

"Barely… but only because Ryuko held on tightly." Senketsu muttered weakly.

"That's good to hear Shorty. We're gonna have to do something to get the rest of you back though." Reiketsu stated.

"I agree. But we need to worry about Ryuko first." Senketsu stated.

"Yeah. Let's get her to Mikisugi's place. Senketsu, I'm not gonna let something like this happen again. I promise." Raiden stated.

"I know you will. After all, I can tell you care about Ryuko as much as she does you. I'm glad a person like you is looking out for her." Senketsu stated.

"Don't make this situation any more awkward than it is goddammit Senketsu. Sometimes your bluntness isn't appreciated." Raiden muttered, his face flushing.

"Well it is the truth." Senketsu stated.

"Let's just go." Raiden grumbled setting off at a jog. _See you at the Raid Trip? Is Suzaku anticipating me to show up? But… just why? And what the hell did Nui mean by "You're just like me?" when she saw my arm heal? Gagh… I try to solve one mystery and more just keep coming up. The universe hates me doesn't it?_

**A/N**

**Things are getting tense aren't they? And I also found a second theme song for Raiden.**

** watch?v=jQU8jUyX5q4**


	13. Chapter 13

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 13: Raiding the Raid Trip**

When Raiden woke up next, he was greeted to a surprise kick from the head as Ryuko snapped awake in a panic, and he slammed into the floor.

"AAAGH! GODDAMMIT RYUKO!" Raiden yelled as he put a hand on the side of his head where it was throbbing, though the pain stopped in a matter of seconds. "Man that is still weird."

"Good greif. How many time am I gonna have to attend to the _both _of you after getting into fights or passed out?" Mikisugi chuckled from the window.

"Yeah, well, I don't think that's gonna be needed anymore! Cause look at this!" Raiden snapped in a tone that straight up said he was having a bit of a freak out as he pulled out his sword, cutting his right hand.

"What the hell Raiden!?" Ryuko gasped.

"Just watch." Raiden grumbled. The blood flowing from his hand suddenly moved back into the cut and the skin closed up without even leaving a mark. "Now imagine that but with my _entire fucking forearm after it got cut in half. _Yeah, I have some kind of bizarre healing factor now!" Raiden was yelling as he started pacing around the room in an anxious manner.

"He gets like this when he's trying to process something odd. He'll snap out of it in after a while." Mikisugi stated as Raiden started muttering to himself, going on about Life Fibers and other related things. "But, how about changing careers and becoming a Nudist like me?" this was met with Ryuko's scissor blade once again at Mikisugi's throat.

"Spout off any of your lame jokes and I'm gonna kill you." Ryuko growled, using the blanket to cover herself up.

"Ah, sorry sorry. Raiden already told me about what happened. Granted it was in that exasperated tone, but he managed to give a decent explanation. So that Nagita kid was Nui Harime correct?" Mikisugi asked.

"Yeah. Uh… You found me unconscious and dressed like this?" Ryuko asked.

"No. Raiden brought you here. I think he can tell you what happened after you passed out." Mikisugi stated, and Ryuko turned to Raiden, who was leaning on the wall now.

"After Harime knocked you out and shredded Senketsu Satsuki and Suzaku showed up. Nui left, thank god, but Satsuki took every last piece of Senketsu. Except for one." Raiden explained, holding up one finger on his left hand.

"Huh?" Ryukoa gasped. "But… he was shredded… there'd be no way… I… I was to weak…" Ryuko muttered, and Raiden stepped over to her.

"Listen to what I say will you? I said all but _one _piece." Raiden sad this with that snarky tone he knew Ryuko was used to, but the girl merely gave him a questioning look.

"I haven't been lost!" Senketsu's voice sounded, and though Ryuko looked surprised, she lifted her scissor blade again.

"If either of you try some lame impersonations I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey cut me some slack. I'm not doing anything."

"And my voice isn't anywhere that deep. Besides, you and I are the only people who know how our Kamui sound Ryuko." Raiden stated.

"Ryuko calm yourself." Senketsu spoke again.

"See you did it again!"

"I have him right here." Mikisugi stated as he pulled out the scarf that was the last piece of Senketsu that hadn't been taken, and Ryuko snatched it away quickly.

"Senketsu you're alive?! What a relief!" Ryuko stated happily.

"Told ya' so." Raiden chuckled, his smirk coming back.

"Only because you held onto me so tightly." Senketsu stated.

"Yep. You had an iron grip on him Ryuko. Good thing or else Shorty would've been lost for good." Reiketsu stated, and Raiden pinched him. "YEOW!"

"Don't be a dickhead Reiketsu." Raiden sighed.

"And the rest of you… Satsuki and Suzaku took the pieces right?" Ryuko asked, getting a nod from Raiden, "Why didn't you try to get them back then!?"

"I was tied down until they left. I couldn't do anything. If I could, I would have taken them back. But, before he left, Suzaku said "See you at the Raid Trip." He's expecting us to go and get the pieces back, which means the pieces were divvied up among the students on that trip." Raiden stated.

"Then it's an obvious trap." Ryuko muttered.

"And since when were you one to worry about whether something is an obvious trap or not, Ryuko Matoi!? Who was it that fought the Elite Four single handedly? Who was it that started up all this in the first place? You! The brazen, hot headed Ryuko Matoi! The one who I…" Raiden started to trail off, preventing something from slipping, "Well, anyway, if I know you well enough, you could care less if this was a trap! You'd go to that raid trip and get every last piece of Senketsu back right?"

"Hehehe. You're right. So we're raiding the raid trip huh? Alright then we better get a move on to Kansai!" Ryuko chuckled, slapping Raiden on the back.

"We? You actually want my help for this?" Raiden asked.

"If we both go then it'll make collecting all the pieces easier. Two people working together is better than one right?"

"Good point. Alright then, let's go and get Senketsu back!"

"Alright!"

With that, the two slapped a high five, and not much later, after Ryuko had gotten a set of track clothes and some sunglasses, her guitar case on her back, both tore off on motorbikes they'd gotten from who knows where, Mikisugi watching them go.

"Alright, the trip is in three cities, all close together. Kyoto, Kobe, and Osaka are where we need to head to!" Raiden stated as they drove on.

**[Raid Trip Cities]**

**[Kyoto]**

**[Kobe]**

**[Osaka]**

"Got it! So all we need to do is swipe the pieces of Senkentsu from the student's uniforms and then piece him back together. Shouldn't be that hard!"

"You kidding? It shouldn't even be a warm up for us! We'll meet up at Osaka once we finish up in Kyoto and Kobe. Sound good to you?" _Takrada's gonna have his hands full, and since the Nudist Beach base is also in Osaka we'll need to hurry. _Raiden thought.

"Sounds perfect!"

**[Raid Trip Convoy]**

**[Suzaku's Truck]**

"Hmm, so, only students with high Life Fiber tolerance are getting pieces of the Kamui, and Sastuki has the glove with her. Well, I guess Raiden and Ryuko will show up at some point to get them back. But, if all goes according to plan, we'll have already taken care of the schools. But if not, well then, I may just get to test out the Ouroborus MkII sooner than I thought." Suzaku chuckled quietly, looking over at the wardrobe that held his new Goku Uniform.

"Be quick little brats, or else I'm not gonna get to have any fun." He snickered as he started watching the feeds his moles were sending from the three cities. "Heh, this is getting ludicrous Sanageyama." He chuckled as he watched Uzu's unit at work. "Seesh, they're gonna tear down all of Osaka at this rate."

**[Kyoto]**

"Dammit I'm late!" Raiden growled as he saw the Kyoto school already coming down.

"No need to worry! I can feel the pieces of Senketsu already! Get in there and whoop some ass!" Reketsu shouted.

"That was my plan!" Raiden snickered as he whipped out his sword and shot through the dust. He got a glimpse of Nonon's surprised face, and it was just priceless to see the shock after he tore through her enhanced troops, nabbing every last scrap from Seneketsu. "I'll be taking these back now."

"Suzaku's brother!? What are you doing here!?" Nonona shouted.

"What's it look like Jakuzure? I don't have the time to mess with you so sayonara!" Raiden shouted as he shoved the scraps into his jacket and sped off again.

"What's with that attitude!?" Nonon shouted with a mix of anger and annoyance.

"Mikisugi!" Raiden shouted into his phone as he tore down the highway.

"Yes Raiden? What is it?" Mikisugi responded.

"I'm on my way to Osaka with pieces of Senketsu. If Ryuko's finished up in Kobe then we should be there soon! What about you?"

"I'm making my way there as well! I'll see you when I arrive!"

"Great. He's ditched his teacher disguise for good now has he?" Raiden muttered as he hung up.

"Most likely. Now let's move!" Reiketsu stated.

"Yep! Osaka here we come!" Raiden yelled.

**[Osaka]**

"Dammit where's Raiden? He's running late." Ryuko muttered.

"Raiden came with you?" Mako asked since she'd run into Ryuko after getting saved by some of the enhanced students.

"Yeah. We split up to head to Kobe and Kyoto to make getting Senketsu back easier." Ryuko nodded.

"Oi! Ryuko! Mako!" Raiden yelled as he jumped off a ledge created by rubble, skidding to a stop, doing a donut in the process. "Whew that was fun!" he laughed as he pulled down Reiketsu's scarf.

"Show off." Ryuko chuckled. "So, you get what you needed?"

"Easy as pie." Raiden snickered as he pulled out the pieces, and Ryuko slapped then into her guitar case.

"Heh. You two have both been insta-killing Goku Uniforms with ease. Ryuko only has your scarf Senketsu, and Raiden hasn't even bothered to transform. You're both getting tougher." Reiketsu observed.

"Seriously?" Ryuko asked.

"Yes." Senketsu stated.

"Never really thought about it like that." Raiden mused.

"It's because what you desire is almost in reach! You're so desperate to get Senketsu back Ryuko that you're completely fixated on that goal! I know because I get the same way, but only with money!" Mako stated, "And same with Raiden because he wants to help!"

"Thanks. The way you get fixated is pretty hardcore." Ryuko chuckled.

"Yeah! You gotta be hardcore about 'fixated rates'!" Mako chuckled.

"Now all that's left is the final piece." Raiden stated as he started twirling one of his pistols.

"Can you tell where it is Senketsu?" Ryuko asked, looking at the Kamui's eye.

"Yes, I can tell. However…" Senketsu replied.

"It's with Kiryuin, isn't it Senketsu?" Reiketsu asked.

"Yes. She is the one holding the final fragment." Senketsu stated.

"And no doubt Suzaku's with her as a guard or something." Raiden muttered.

"Fine. I don't care who has it, I'm getting you back." Ryuko stated.

"But in my current condition I am unable to transform into Life Fiber Synchroniz mode." Senketsu stated.

"And that's why we'll put you back together. I'm pretty handy when it comes to this stuff. After all, I've modded Reiketsu twice." Raiden chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll have you back in shape in no time."

"Thanks Raiden." Ryuko nodded.

"Don't sweat. Just kick Satsuki's ass while I deal with Suzaku." Raiden chuckled.

"You've got it." Ryuko stated, holding out a fist, and Raiden tapped it with his own.

"Now let's get to work!" Raiden snickered.

**A/N**

**Question: Does anyone think I should try to find songs to use as say the openings and endings for this? Just curious cause I was thinking about it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Cold Bloded Lightning

**Chapter 14: Starting up**

"Raiden, you piece Senketsu back together, I'll go and get the last bit from Satsuki!" Ryuko revved her motorbike, the back tire tearing up the dirt a bit.

"Just leave it to me! I can get his main segments together in a little bit, so do your bets! I'll come to back you up when you finish!"

Ryuko nodded and threw her guitar case over, and Raiden opened it quickly after slapping it onto the ground, getting each of the square shards ready.

"Good luck Raiden!" Mako shouted as Ryuko tore off.

"Alright, let's get you back together." Raiden felt a buzzing in his pocket, and whipped out his phone. "Yo."

"Raiden, it's Mikisugi. I'm entering the HQ now. Are you and Ryuko in the city?"

"I'm putting Senketsu back together with the pieces we have. Ryuko is gonna try to get the last fragment from Satsuki now. I'd say it's safe to assume she's beaten Takarada, so we're gonna have to save his sorry ass." Raiden was holding the phone with his shoulder as he worked, concentration in his eyes.

"Yes I thought so to. Well, I'll make that a top priority. You just do your thing and then get in there as soon as you can. I have a bad feeling."

"Same here… I feel like Satsuki started this raid for more than just taking over the last schools here… and if Takarada was dumb enough to pull out his custom DTR then we'll be screwed over."

"Right. Well, get busy!"

When Mikisugi hung up, Raiden wiped off his forehead.

"Man, this is a bit tougher than when I modify you Reiketsu… but I'm almost done… just a bit more…"

"Keep it up Raiden. The sooner you finish the better. If those Elite four guys and Suzaku have received their new Goku Uniforms then Aikuro and the other members of Nudist Beach are gonna be in for some trouble."

"It's exactly why I'm worried… Satsuki must have had plans… and I doubt she was ignorant on what Mikisugi was up to, especially with Suzaku working as her information specialist."

"True… but, we beat him before, I believe we can do so again."

"Right… and done! All I need to do is get this to Ryuko. GYAGH!" Raiden lifted an arm when explosions started shaking the ground, and he looked off to the origin of the noise. "Well fuck. Looks like my paranoia was right… again."

"Let's move!"

"Right!"

Raiden hopped back onto the motorbike, slinging the guitar case over his shoulder and zooming off at full speed, swerving past debris until skidding to a stop near Ryuko and Mako.

"Took ya' long enough! You finish it up?" Ryuko was quick on the receive with the guitar case.

"Yep, all back in place. Did you get the glove?"

"No. The Mohawk guy and Mikisugi crashed the party before I could. He really wasn't kidding when he said Nudist Beach."

"I tried to tell you that."

Ryuko just rolled her eyes and put Senketsu's scarf back in place.

"Senketsu, let's transform."

"Impossible. I admit that I can restore my form with what you have collected. But without that glove the bio-energy can't flow."

"Use my skin to compensate for what's missing."

"What!? Ryuko are you nuts!? If you're not careful that could kill you!" Raiden swung his arm to the side as he yelled that, and Senketsu shot up.

"Raiden's correct! Human skin will not withstand the energy that flows through Life Fibers for even a minute!"

"A minute is more than enough."

"Ryuko, if you really have to then use my glove. I can hold off Suzaku without transforming for maybe a good five minutes, which should be long enough."

Raiden was ready to slip the glove off, but Ryuko stood up and looked him in the eye, rather close now.

"And since when have I ever needed your help for a fight? Remember who you're talking to Raiden and quit trying to play the gentleman! You _know _I can handle myself! Or do I need to knock some sense into you to get it through that thick skull of yours?"

"Alright alright. But if anything goes bad I'm gonna jump in the first chance I get got it?"

"Heh, alright. Deal. But you'll be too busy, and I'm not gonna go easy on Satsuki in the slightest." Ryuko was firm with her words as she turned back to Senketsu, "You want to be worn by me right? Then don't worry about me. I'm not scared anymore either. If you're my friend, believe in me like Mako does. And that goes for you as well Raiden, Reiketsu."

"Friend…"

"Hmph… alright Ryuko. Just don't get cokcy out there."

"Like I will."

"Alright then Ryuko, let's do this."

"Alright! Raiden, let's go."

"I hear ya. Ready Reiketsu?"

"As always."

"**Life Fiber Synchronize!"**

"Kamui Senketsu!"

"Kamui Reiketsu!

**[Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu]**

**[Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Reiketsu]**

Ryuko let out a hiss as a sizzling sound came from her now glowing left hand.

"Son of a…"

"Told you it'd be bad. You better be quick about it. Let' go!"

Ryuko nodded and the two dashed off with thrusters burning, and when raiden veered off, he was met with his brother almost immediately.

"Well look who finally showed up!"

The two teens skidded to a stop, both boys landing on some rubble.

"So, you did get a new uniform. Hmph, let's see what you've got."

"With pleasure. Three Star Goku Uniform! Ourobourus Regalia MkII!"

**[Ourobourus Regalia MkII]**

When the dust cleared, Suzaku's new transformation seemed a lot like his Dark Susanoo form, but now it was less bulky, and two snake entities coiled around his arms, and they seemed a bit unstable, flickering every now and then.

"Well, that's interesting."

"Hmph, it's not all. Snake Eater!"

Suzaku threw his arms out, and the snakes uncoiled, splitting apart and blasting forward in a flurry. Raiden quickly pulled out his guns and opened fire, meeting each snake with his own shots.

"Heh, so you can fire at a fast enough rate to match this, but you'll have to reload eventually!"

"Well then, let's take this to out preferred range!"

Raiden dodged a shot, but his left gun was blasted apart as he shot forward, and he flipped the other gun to his now free left hand and drew his sword. Suzaku shot forward as well, the snake on his left arm turning into a solid arm blade that extended to the same length as Raiden's sword, and the two's baldes clashed, creating a shockwave that was enough to rock the ground, just like during their fight back in the King of the Hill Final Battle as they began going blow for blow.

"Now this'll be fun! We can fight on even terms with weapons like this!"

"I swear you're even more fight happy than that Sanageyama guy!"

"Heheha! I just relish the opportunity to fight somebody as tough as you!"

"What happened to you? Seirously!?"

The boy's blades were scrapping against each other now, and they were stuck in place.

"Does it matter?! It doesn't mean anything now!"

Suzaku pulled back and started their exchange again, and they became blurs of blue and black as they moved faster and faster.

"It means everything! Like I'm gonna give up on finding out why my own brother wnet absoulutely insane and can't remember why! For all I know it's my fault!"

"Well, to clue you in it wasn't your fault! I made the choice myself… or, as our father said, I made a mistake! But I don't regret it! It finally opened my eyes to what the problem I had was! And I realized then that it was you getting in my way!"

"So that's it? This is because of some grudge from something you messed up with? THAT'S THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I'VE HEARD! EVEN MORE RIDICULOUS THAN THE AMBITIONS THAT TURNED THIS CITY INTO A WASTELAND!"

"Oh please! You didn't honestly think we were here for the sights! We had another goal! I think that brain of yours already figured it out, right!?"

"So, I was right!"

"Well no duh!"

The two relled back from their melee, and when a hige crash and rumbled sounded, both turned to face the now falling tower.

"Well, looks like the girls are having fun! Hahahaha! That's Sastuki for ya! Always going overboard!"

"Shut up and keep your eyes on the fight!"

"Please, we're just warming up aren't we?" Suzaku blocked Raiden's blow, and he let out an amused sort of chuckle when he saw the electricity running down the blade. "So you finally bring that little trivk out again hmm? Well it's about damn time!"

The two blades moved again, but now they stopped just at each boys throats, mere millimeters away from their jugulars.

"Well, it seems we're at a stalemate."

"If one of us moves his blade…"

"Then the other we both die. Glad you still understand that concept little brother."

"It's a basic rule of a standoff like this… then again, I still have a gun with me."

"But so do I in a way. So, we're both stumped. Hmph… at least it isn't a loss…"

"All students, stand down from combat! We are returning to Honnouji Academy!"

"Damn. And things were getting fun." Suzaku stepped back and detrasnformed, putting his hands in his pockets. "We'll settle this later."

"Ggh…" Raiden growled a bit, but when explosions rocked the ground he jumped back onto the nearest pile of rubble.

"Well well, looks like Nonon finally made it. Nice job."

"Dammit she found the base!? Great! That's just great!"

"See ya later Raiden! Make sure you're even better next time we fight! Or else it just won't be fun! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Suzaku lept back up to the leaving helicopter, and Raiden huffed as Reiketsu returned to his normal form.

"You're surprisingly calm this time around. You're blood is cool as always."

"I'm not gonna let Suzaku bait me like he did during our last battle. Hagh, Tsumugu's gonna be pissed because one of my guns was destroyed. He said it was tough to make these. Well, one is better than none, and I still have my sword." Raiden holstered the remaining gun and sheathed his sword, moving it in the place of his destroyed firearm so that it was resting on the back of his waist as he moved over to the other four who were still watching.

"This cost us most of Nudist Beach's forces. Still, we should be grateful that we're alive."

"And that we got Ryuko and Senketsu back to full strength. Nice job with that fight by the way! I didn't see much, but you were pretty badass!" Raiden snickered a bit, putting his arms behind his head.

"Oh shut up. Besides, I only fought her to a standstill." Ryuko huffed and turned away, crossing her arms.

"Hey so did I! So I'd say we're pretty even this time around… but…" Raiden leaned in a bit so that his mouth was near Ryuko's ear, "I think it's about time we showed you something… or, more specifically, for Mikisugi to spill it. Everything he knows." Ryuko moved slightly so that she was looking Raiden in the eye, and the boys smirk was replaced with a small grin. "Let's get going."


	15. Chapter 15

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 15: The Reveal**

**[But first, a quick recap! And I mean quick]**

Greetings readers! I am Kamui Reiketsu! A living uniform that lives for the thrill of battle and girls! Here is a moment I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for! The recap! To start… Raiden Ryuken, accompanied by me, Kamui Reiketsu enters Honnouji Academy on orders to find Ryuko Matoi and Kamui Senketsu! Along the way, the two encounter Satsuki Kiryuin and even Raiden's pshcotic Brother Suzaku Ryuken! They then must fight their way through the club presidents sent after their heads, and along the way to two teens even developed feelings of sorts for each other!

REIKSTU I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THAT PART OUT!

Shut it Raiden you're getting in the way of the recap! Once all the presidents are beaten, the King of the Hill Final battle begins! Ryuko must face the Elite Four: Ira Gamagoori, Houka Inumuta, Nonon Jakuzure, and Uzu Sangeyama, while Raiden must battle Suzaku! After his battle, Raiden fell asleep, only to awaken to a now rage driven and monstrous Ryuko engaging the boy-hating Nui Harime! After the battle, Satsuki declares the Tri-City raid trip, but before that, Nui Harime shredded Senketsu and Raiden and ryuko had to collect his pieces! After doing so, the two engaged in deadly combat with their enemies, eventually moving to a standstill! And now, all will be revealed to Ryuko and Raiden, things neither knew… and perhaps should not know… Nah we're gonna tell them anyway! But, back to the action!

**[Recap Over. Man that Kamui was fast]**

**[Tri City Raid Trip Aftermath]**

Suzaku let out a sigh as he took a seat across from Satsuki, who was now out of Junketsu, a worn look on her face,

"You pushed yourself to much today. That Kamui obviously hasn't taken a liking towards you. It's putting too much stress on your body."

"Since when were you an expert on Kamui's hmm?"

"I only know the little bit my father taight me. It's Raiden who's the expert. But, I know enough to be able to tell how a Kamui feels towards its wearer. And Junketsu doesn't like you. As Raiden said during your fight with him, it's animalistic. Using Life Fiber Override as long as you have is a big risk. And that's coming from me."

"Yes… I am aware of that risk. But so long as Matoi and your brother continue to wear their Kamuis, I have no choice but to don Junketsu to fight them."

"And yet I fought Raiden to a standstill with just my Ourobourus Regalia. Heh, then again, it was already a little over powered for a Goku Uniform to begin with. Hehehehe… still… I haven't felt my blood boiling like that for a while now. I'm surprised I held myself back."

"You would have leveled the city if you hadn't. When you get that way you are rather destructive. You don't back down easily in that state."

"Hmph. If you want to talk about iron will then we should discuss yours. Once you set your heart to something there's nothing that can make you back down. All we can do is support. Or in my case, help from the frontlines."

"Hmm. Soroi, Iori, Suzaku, I've made many selfish demands of your three, but please, allow me to do so a little longer."

The PA went off, and Suzaku noticeably tensed and growled from the voice that came out. That ever annoying, high pitched voice that came from Nui Harime.

"So you've been pushing yourself Lady Satsuki?"

"Who's there!?" Iori was obviously surprised by this development.

"That voice…"

"What does that little bitch think she's doing here?"

"Is that you Harime!?"

"Sure is!"

"The Grand Courtier!? When did you get here!?"

"I go wherever I want to go and no one can stop me."

"What do you want?" The tone in Satsuki's voice made it rather clear she was unhappy with this right now, and Suzaku had started pulling on one of his chains in a manner that showed he was restraining himself. A lot like Raiden, Suzaku just flat out hated Nui, and he hated her with a burning passion that rivaled that of the sun.

"Dano't get all "What do you want?" with me. It was Lady Ragyou. She said she wanted to hear the results of the Battlefield Trip in person. And since I had time to kill since a certain someone barred me from Honnouji Academy, I came all the way to pick you up."

"Can I throw her out the window? Please? I _really _want to hurt her."

"Calm down Suzaku, now is not the time to lose it." Sastuki adopted a softer tone for a very, _very _brief moment before resuming her normal, commanding tone, "I bet your just wanted to see Senketsu and Junketsu square off."

"Bingo Lady Satsuki! You're the only one who truly understands me!"

"God she's annoying. Please let me throw her out the window… I can't take much more of her voice…"

"Calm yourself. And that's rich, coming from someone who refuses to let anyone understand her."

"Well then, shall we make our way to the mansion?"

"THAT IS IT! I'M THROWING HER OUT THE WINDOW!"

"I told you to stay calm."

"GRAAAGH!"

**[Osaka Ruins]**

"Man, they sure did a number on this place."

Raiden was observing the wreckage next to Mikisugi and Tsumugu near the river, and the two older men nodded.

"She got us good."

"But we still escaped with our lives. As long as we're alive, we can fight."

"Soo… I guess that's all that matters, right Tsumugu?"

"Can it Ryuken. I still don't like you. And I'm more than a little annoyed that you got one of your guns busted."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Now isn't the time to start you two. But you're right Tsumugu. Ryuko, I'm amazed you fought Satsuki Kiryuin to a draw, well done. Come."

"Time for him to get dramatic."

Raiden stepped back a bit as Mikisugi stepped forward.

"Hey Mikisugi! Where are you going!?"

"Satsuki Kiryuin hit the nail on the head. The tides have turned. There is no reason to keep secrets any longer. It's time I exposed everything to the both of you."

"WHAT!? Were you really Mr. Mikisugi all along!?" Mako exclaimed in realization, finally putting the pieces that were in front of her together.

"You just realized that Mako?" Raiden chuckled while rolling his eyes.

"That's right. You've never seen me like this before."

"I never knew you were an exhibitionist!"

"Ahaha, We are nu-"

"You've found a comrade in arms Ryuko!"

"Don't lump us together!"

"He's never gonn get to finish that line around them is he?"

"Probably not Reiketsu, probably not."

"Mako, you go home for now."

"Huh?" Mako seemed rather bewildered, and Raiden rolled his eyes again.

"Mankanshoku, if you come with us, you will have to hurl yourself into the maelstrom of battle. Do you have that resolve?" For practically being buck nude, Mikisugi was dead serious, and for some odd reason Raiden didn't find that all to strange… then again it made sense.

"I do not!"

"Figures. Go home then."

"Hold up a second Ryuko. I don't think Mako's done." Raiden held up a hand and Ryuko cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't have the resolve to go nude yet."

"_That's _what you were talking about!?"

"Told ya' Mako wasn't done."

"But what I _do _have, is the desire to be Ryuko's friend forever! So I'll go with you!"

"Well, that's determination if ever I've seen it." Raiden chuckled as he jumped back up beside Mikisugi, "So, what do you think?"

"Very well! Follow us!"

Raiden sighed as the others, except for Ryuko who just looked surprised, got ready to dive.

"Why are you guys diving in?"

"Ryuko, beyond here lies the truth you must learn. Let's do this. IT'S SKINNY DIVING TIME!"

"And there he goes again. Well, c'mon Ryuko! We're gonna have to swim to get there! Hold on tight!"

"Wait what are you doing?! WAGH!?"

"What's it look like!?"

Raiden had grabbed Ryuko by the waist and jumped in feet first, helping guide her along as they swam towards whatever the hell was left of the Nudist Beach base. When the five burst out in the ruins, Raiden started casually floating around on his back to the shore as the others moved up, and Reiketsu shook himself off as they started moving.

"There was a place like this under Osaka?"

"It's in pretty bad shape though."

"Takarada helped us put it together. He's been the main supporter of Nudist Beach for quite a while… or so I'm told anyway." Raiden offered a short explanation, and Mikisugi looked back with a small little grin.

"Jakuzure did a number on us, however, there is more to this place than meets the eye."

"Oh please."

Raiden rolled his eyes and put his arms behind his head as they entered a hallway that wasn't so torn up, and eventually they came into an underground _beach _of all things.

"Nice to see this place was spared."

"Yeah… not so much in my opinion…" Raiden said that under his breath, though Mikisugi did look back as the remaining forces gathered, and Raiden quickly turned around with his eyes closed.

"I see Nudist Beach has had quite a bit of money poured into it."

Raiden could tell by the tone in Ryuko's voice she must have been blushing, and he snickered.

"It's all thanks to your father."

"Dad?"

"He was an amazing scientist, and using the patents he held, he gathered money from corporations worldwide, with some help from Raiden's father of course."

"My dad also helped out with all this?"

"After he managed to leave the Kiryuin Conglomerate, yes."

"So that means…"

"Yes…. Nudist Beach was founded by Dr. Isshin Matoi and his closest ally Dr. Gendo Ryuken!"

"WHAAAAT!?"

After a moment from Mako's exclamation, Ryuko spoke up.

"I don't think that's how it went…"

"What was she even thinking about?"

"You don't want to know."

"How did you know what was going through my mind!?"

"You two are on the same wavelength now huh Ryuko?"

"I can't say I'm too happy about it."

"My god she's been infected by weirdness…"

"Raiden I don't think that's the case…"

"Wow Ryuko! Now I've got a friend who's both outside _and _inside my head!"

Raiden chuckled with a sigh.

"Man, hanging around these two is rather interesting."

(Briefing Room)

"Now, Ryuko, how many organisms do you know of on this planet that wear clothes?"

Inside the briefing Room, Mikisugi was up at the board in his lab coat, the other four in chairs behind him.

"Just us humans obviously."

"Correct. Out of the countless species on Earth, the only ones to wear clothes are _Homo sapiens. _And why do you think that is!? It is not that humans only wear clothing, but rather, the creatures who wore clothes became mankind as we know it today! Life Fibers caused _Homo sapiens, _previously just another one of many anthropoids, to evolve this far. That's right, mankind was chosen by clothing!"

"Clothing chose mankind!? What do you mean!?" Ryuko shot up out of her chair, and Raiden sighed.

"A lot of this is gonna sound crazy, but all of that's true… I should know since apparently my dad uploaded every last bit of what he knew about Life Fibers into my brain."

Raiden stood up himself, thought he leaned back on the back of his chair, and Mikisugi struck a pose as the wall ebind him was covered with galaxies.

"Life Fibers are an extraterrestrial lifeforms! They came to Earth in ancient times and induced evolution!"

Mako then shot up and threw up her arms, signaling another one of her famous talks.

"What! Does that mean Senketsu and Reiketsu are extraterrestrial beings!? They're not only school uniforms, but also aliens!?"

"So that's how it is."

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well Senketsu."

"I'm not easily surprised Reiketsu. And if that's the way it is then that's the way it is."

"Don't just accept it! What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means exactly what it is Ryuko… I hate to admit it, but the explanation Mikisugi gave is the flat truth. So maybe you should just… I dunno… listen… it'll make things easier in the long run, trust me, I;ve known him for seven years."

"Why the heck are you going along with this Raiden!? Do you know how crazy this sounds!?"

"You do know the kind of world we live in, right? I mean, we wear talking uniforms that transform when the drink out blood and you're calling the idea of them being aliens crazy? That's actually one of the few things that seems to make sense at time."

"I'm starting to remember why I didn't like you at first…"

"I'm just being blunt… you know I don't lie…"

"Ggh… why do I have to like that about you anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"NOTHING!?"

"Well, now that your little lovers spat is done can I please continue?" Mikisugi said this with a grin, and both Kamui users faces flushed.

"WE WEREN'T HAVING A LOVERS SPAT!"

Raiden and Ryuko looked at each other after they both shouted that, and they quickly turned away from each other with their arms crossed.

"Well, I'll explain it from the ground up. Life Fibers are a lifeform from outer space, like parasites, they use native life forms as their hosts, and breed by feeding off their nerve pulses. However, when they directly inhabit a body, they place too much strain on the nervous system, destroying it. That is why they decide to _cover _the creatures' bodies instead. They can only obtain a minuscule amount of energy from the skins nerve endings, but this way, they keep their hosts alive. They chose the species with the furthest-developed cerebrums at the time, _Homo sapiens, _to be their hosts and speed up their evolution. And thus, mankind evolved. We developed brains that are outclassed by other creatures on Earth, proliferated throughout the world, and climbed to the apex of the food chain. However, this was all under the Life Fibers guidance. It is but a transient peak."

"Ultimately, we humans are just food for Life Fibers." Tsumugu spoke up, and Raiden nodded slowly, and Reiketsu's eyes looked to the side.

"It can't be! Have I been feeding off Ryuko's-"

"Calm down Senketsu, we haven't heard the whole story yet. Why don't all clothes have Life Fibers in them then!? Right now, most of us wear clothes normally and lead normal lives. Honnouji Academy students are pretty much the only ones who wear such strange outfits!"

"You're right. The only possible conclusion is that, having induced mankind's evolution, the Life Fibers left us with only the habit of clothing ourselves, and entered a long period of dormancy. It was around two hundred years ago that they came out of their dormant state. Ragyou Kiryuin made contact with the original Life Fiber, which led to their reawakening. Or so I heard from Dr. Matoi."

"They were waiting for the opportune time. Don't people wait until cattle are nice and plump to?"

"Was I… waiting for Ryuko to grow up? Is _that _why I need her blood!?"

"I don't think so Senketsu. I ahd the same thoughts when Raiden and I heard this story a few years ago, but, I do not think either of us were simply waiting so we could feed off Ryuko and Raiden."

"Senketsu, all four of us, as Mikisugi says, represent their hope."

"Hope?"

"Raiden is correct. Kamui Sneketsu was created by Dr. Matoi, and Kamui Reiketsu by Dr. Ryuken, to fight against the Life Fibers. And you are the only ones who can pull off those Kamuis."

"We're the only ones? But why!?"

"I can explain that. Both of us are highly resistant to Life Fibers, and I think… no, I _feel _that our fathers knew that, and as such, crafted both of our Kamuis to suit us individually- So that we could put an end to the Kiryuin's ambitions."

"Yes. Both of the doctors once researched Life Fibers under orders from Ragyou Kiryuin. And once they learned the truth, they fled from her, and secretly formed a counter-organization. That is who we are: Nudist Beach!"

"I see…"

"Now do you understand Senketsu?"

"Yes… now I understand… that's why Doctor Matoi created me… but… Reiketsu, if you already knew this about yourself, then what are you searching for?"

"I'm searching for the memories Raiden has lost… things that may also be behind my creation that I won't be able to remember from a story alone. You see, ever since I awoke, I've always felt this strange bond with Raiden… like a mental link of sorts. So maybe, I would remember things for myself when his own memories returned… I think… that Dr. Ryuken meant for both me and Raiden to either seek our pasts, or carve out a new future for ourselves… a part of me does not want to know any more of my past than I do… and perhaps, that may be a good thing. But, I still want to look."

"Same goes for me. Honestly, I wouldn't mind if I didn't remember anything… but, if there is a way for me to remember, then I'll find it, I promised that to myself. Granted, these two fools here had the exact same plan with me as they did you, so things were… complicated at times…"

Ryuko was staring at Raiden with a rather curious look. The determination yet also strange acceptance in his tone was oddly, sounding encouraging. Here he was, a boy who couldn't even remember his own past, stating that he didn't mind if he never found out, but would still like to know if he could find a way. For some reason, Ryuko found that Raiden's light hearted nature just… felt right to her, the perfect counter to herself.

Raiden smiled a bit for almost no reason, a small, but kind of dorky smile that just seemed so warm amid the world of dark they lived in, Ryuko realized why she'd started to like him more and more. He was like a small ray of light in the darkness she was around every day, similar to Mako, totally innocent, but not ignorant on the ways of the world, even despite the personality… and all because he couldn't remember his old life… and as such, was making a new one.

"Hmm hmm… it also seems you two are a bit more connected to each other than you realize it seems."

Raiden and Ryuko simply glared at Mikisugi for his comment, but the main laughed either way. After a while longer, with Mako falling asleep shortly before snapping awake periodically, and what must have been a lot of thinking, Ryuko spoke up again.

"Now I get it! So you're telling Senketsu and I have to fight hand-in-hand with Raiden and Reiketsu for the sake of mankind, huh? Aaaaagh! TO HELL WITH THAT!"

"Ryuko?"

"You mean to say Senketsu's just a weapon!? That Reiketsu's just a weapon!? A combat outfit made purely for battle!? You've gotta be kidding me! Raiden, you're following me right!?"

"I am…"

Raiden looked to the side, and his eyes shadowed over.

"Both Kamuis have minds of their own! Now you're telling me they were born to kill their brethren? I feel so damn sorry for these two!"

Ryuko punctuated that by taking Senketsu off and throwing him onto the chair she'd been using earlier, and Raiden turned around out of a now induced habit.

"This is Nudist Beach right? What's wrong with me stripping off?"

"Ryuko…"

"I can't fight while wearing you… You don't need to fight either!"

"Ryuko… be rational about this."

"There's no need to be rational Raiden! Having Sneketsu and Reiketsu hunt down other Life Fibers is just wrong and you know it!"

"Ryuko, I'll have you know I made the choice to fight myself. Raiden was just as objective as you and…"

"Let me tell you two useful pieces of information. One: There's no reason a Kamui that doesn't fight to exist. Two: I won't hesitate to dispose of any such Kamuis."

"Lower that gun Tsumugu."

Raiden stepped between Tsumugu and Ryuko as the other two glared each other down, and Tsumugu's scowl deepened.

"Raiden?!"

"Out of the way Ryuken. Unless you want to die was well."

"Let me tell you two useful pieces of information Tsumugu. One: You won't kill me easily, trust me, you know about my recently acquired healing factor. Two: You so much as lay a _finger _on Ryuko and I won't hesitate to cut you down were you stand, got it!?"

Raiden looked up with his eyes set in a hard glare, his blue eyes blazing like twin flames.

"Out of my way."

"Over. My. Dead. Body."

"I'll gladly grant that wish."

"You guys are scarring me! Why don't we have some snacks and calm down? Let's see… I'll borrow some souveniers… This sucks! This whole thing sucks!"

**A/N**

**Alright… after a lot of searching and such, I have decided on the first and second openings and ending songs I would wish to used were this an actual anime… it took a while to decide… and yes, these do come from other anime.**

**Opening 1: "Now or Never" by Nano  
watch?v=5LKssvKRmD4**

**Ending 1: "Merry Go Round" by Onelifecrew  
watch?v=z6yuL96cKmc**

**Opening 2: "Kimi no Shinwa" by Akino with Bless 4  
watch?v=45M9ASlutIw**

**Ending 2: "Be" by Song Riders  
watch?v=FKnbKLdAm54**


	16. Chapter 16

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 16: A new ally? Of sorts?**

Raiden and Tsumugu were still glaring each other down, and Raiden wasn't even flinching at the fact Tsumugu's gun was mere millimeters from between his eyes.

"It's funny, I was thinking you and I would have to settle things sooner or later Tsumugu."

"Hmph, I had the same thought Ryuken."

"Raiden get out of the way! This has nothing to do with you!?"

"Does it seem like I care Ryuko? I said it before and I'll say it again: I'm not letting anyone hurt you. They have to get through me first. Not that bitch Harime, and not even one of my allies."

"I said move it! This squabble is between me and him! So just move you stupid self out of the way!"

Ryuko slammed her forehead into Raiden's, and the two teens glared at each other, their similar blue eyes blazing with a fire that wanted to get out.

"And I said I wouldn't Ryuko."

"I don't need you to protect me! I can handle myself!"

"Well right now you don't even have Sneketsu or your scissor. What could you do while half naked!?"

"I'd be glad to go full on naked for a fight! I wouldn't care, not even if it was in front of you!?"

"Huh?"

"Stop fighting you two!"

Ryuko popped up in between Raiden and Ryuko, her arms up in that ever signaling position.

"You two shouldn't be fighting each other like this! After everything you've been through I've seen it! You two care about each other very much so why yell at each other!? Two people who love each other shouldn't fight, in fact they should be working together while smiling and making the best of what they have!"

"W-what are you saying Mako! I… I… I don't like him _that _much!"

"But look at your face! It's redder than I've ever seen it! And you were really, _really_ worried about Raiden when he fought his brother! How can you say you don't like him like that when you act the way you do sometimes!?"

"This has just gotten weird…"

Raiden had looked away as his face reddned itself, and Reiketsu chuckled.

"Your body temperature is rising again."

"Shut up! Don't say stuff like that in front of Ryuko! It's messed up and embarrassing!"

"And Raiden! You've liked Ryuko for a while! Like I told you when you first started visiting, she does like you! And you're so protective of her _because _you like her right? And when you two fight together you work in perfect symmetry! It's like you were meant for each other! And Mr. Mikisugi even said you're dads knew each other so it makes even more sense!"

"Like I said… this is weird…"

"Ryuko, I'm flattered you're getting on my behalf… but if I may be so bold, put me on."

"Senketsu?"

"If you don't you'll catch a cold."

"That's what you're worried about?"

"Why is he so weird at times!?"

Both Ryuko and Raiden popped into an odd pose at what Senketsu said.

"I can't believe you two…"

"Yep…"

"Playing being friends with clothing again… hmph."

Tsumugu lowered his guns as the teens started fooling around with each other again.

"I don't feel like shooting them anymore."

**[Night/Osaka Ruins]**

"Now where'd Ryuko run off to this late?"

Raiden was weaving through the rubble, moving until he finally found Ryuko and Senketsu looking at the ruins of the tower.

"Even through all this destruction, it all looks kinda cool don't you think?"

"Raiden!? W-what are you doing here!?"

"Lookin for you. I can't leave you alone on a night like this can I?"

Raiden sat down next to Ryuko, resting his chin one a knee.

"No… probably not… Raiden, do you believe Mikisugi on what he said about Life Fibers?"

"I want to disagree with him… but like I said… my dad apparently uploaded everything he knew about Life Fibers into my head… so I can't deny any of it is true no matter how much I want to."

"Heh… for some reason I thought you'd say that. But… still… think about it, what started as some brawl has suddenly escalated into some grand battle with the fate of the world or the extinction of the species at hand! "I don't give a crap about any of that!" Is what I wanted to say."

"Hahaha! Yeah, I do to. A lot of this stuff is just crazy."

Ryuko laughed a bit, a hand near her mouth, and the two looked off when they heard gunfire, and they saw Mikisugi bouncing around shooting at targets.

"What is he doing?"

"Preparing for the next battle no doubt. Ngh…"

Raiden put a hand to his head as it started to hurt, and Ryuko looked at him in concern.

"Raiden!?"

"It's… it's alright… that happens when I remember something… but… it wasn;t my memory… I think it was one of my dad's. I get it now… Tsumugu's sister… she died while they were trying to create a Kamui… yeah… I can see all of it through my father's eyes… her name was Kinue, and she'd offered to test out the first Kamui they made… but… it consumed her… no wonder he hates Life Fibers…"

"So she's the "foolish woman" he mentioned huh?"

"Yeah… I'd been wondering about that myself."

"He said that I'd share her same fate… and I guess he said the same thing to you?"

"Yep."

"Kinue's last words were "continue the experiments" So, your fathers did so, and completed your Kamui's. Senketsu and Reiketsu's Life Fibers were spliced with your respective DNA which is why they can only communicate and be worn by you."

Raiden looked to the side as Mikisugi approached.

"But then. Why is it I can hear Sneketsu and even Junketsu speak along with Reiketsu? It doesn't make a lot of sense to me."

"That, I do not know. Perhaps it has to do with the fact you hold your fathers extensive knowledge on Life Fibers, or maybe some other reason. I'm not sure. But, those two Kamui's were made specifically for the two of you by your fathers to combat the Life Fibers."

"But why would Dad do something like that?"

Ryuko was the next to speak, and the teens were ignoring the fact Mikisugi's lab coat was drifting off.

"He said he did it to protect you, and I can only assume the same thing went for your father Raiden. After he disappeared when you were born, we lost all contact with him for quite a while. But you can probably guess the rest."

"What the hell man?"

"Yeah… that's just odd…"

"Hmm… I'll leave you two alone to talk for a bit… I have some things to take care of."

Raiden sighed and leaned back on one of the rocks as Mikisugi left, looking up at the moon.

"Man, I have a hard time reading him sometimes… sheesh.."

Ryuko just looked at Raiden as he muttered, and her face wound up flushing a bit.

"Y'know Raiden… Mako wasn't kidding when she said that… that I like you… I… I have for a while now actually… it's just… I've been so focused on trying to avenge my dad that… I never thought about it… S-so… Um… I… I just thought I should say it… so you know."

Raiden's eyes widened and he sat up. Ryuko looked away in embarrassment, twitsing a strand of hair. Raiden quietly shuffled over, putting his arms on his knees.

"W-well… Um… I've… liked you for a while Ryuko… heh… I mean… you're strong, kind… heck, you're one of the best people I know… So… I guess I couldn't help it… heh… man I'm bad at this… I have no idea what to say…"

"Maybe… maybe we shouldn't speak…"

Ryuko tentatively put her hand on Raiden's, and the Life Fiber Resonance kicked in immediately. Everything the two wanted to say to each other was simply conveyed through to their minds. After a minute of stillness, the two started inching their faces closer to each other slowly, their lips eventually meeting gently, and their clasped hands tightened as they just sat there in that position for a while.

The Kamui's on the other hand were having their own silent freak outs.

"Senketsu…"

"No need… talk about awkward…"

When the teens finally parted due to lack of breath, their faces were beet red.

"Well…"

"That was…"

"Interesting…"

"Uhm…"

"GOODNIGHT!"

Both shot up and quickly moved off, one ahead of the other before they made their way back to the base.

**[The Next Day]**

"What the hell is this?"

The current group was gathered around a monitor that was playing footage from Honnouji Academy, which had been converted into a gigantic stadium, and Mikisugi starts the conversation, Tsumugu and Raiden coming in every now and then.

"A video feed from hidden cameras I had set up inside Honnouji Academy."

"If Ragyo Kiryuin is coming to it must be something big."

"Ragyo Kiryuin?"

"The leading figure of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, and she's currently using her power as REVOCS CEO to sell clothing laced with Life Fibers all around the world."

"Good grief she's blinding! She's even gaudier than Satsuki! Like daughter skank, like mother skank."

"That's an inventive way to put it."

"She's even more charismatic than Satsuki. She's a formidable opponent."

"What's this?"

"Aren't those Life Fiber haulers?"

"They're bringing in Life Fibers in bulk. What are they up to?"

"Oh no… she's planning to conduct the final experiment at Honnouji Academy!"

"Huh?"

"To put it simply Ryuko, before Mikisugi can give a long explanation, Honnouji was being used as a testing ground for studying the Life Fibers within the Giku uniforms since teenagers have the highest resistance to them. Repurpose them for military uniforms and take over all the schools in the nation. After that, she gathers all the people in Honno city and then offers them up as sacrifices to the Life Fibers after gathering a mass of people in Life Fiber laced clothing in one spot. In a sense, they're gonna be eaten by their own clothing… That's what this Cultural & Sports Festival is about."

"Wait… so you're saying that Mako's dad and mom are gonna be eaten by their clothes too!?"

"Possibly… unless you and I can put a stop to it."

"Damn straight! No way am I gonna let that happen! Ragyo Kiryuin and Satsuki Kiryuin… I'm gonna take you both out!"

"And here she goes." Raiden leaned back after Ryuko stood up, watching the ensuing rant/speech.

"Leap straight into the jaws of danger?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna jump down its throats and rip its guts out with my teeth!"

"Well, if you're going than so am I! Suzaku and I still need to wrap up our own little scuffle anyway!"

Raiden stood up with his arms crossed, and their seemed to be a twinkle in the star shape within his eyes that indicated he was getting excited about the battle to come.

"Well then, we btoh have a score to settle with our opponents!"

Ryuko lifted her hand, and Raiden clasped it with his own.

"We're taking them down one way or another! Reiketsu, you ready?"

"As always."

"Senketsu, you with me?"

"Of course."

"Hmm… this'll be interesting."

Tsumugi raised his gun, a smirk on his face as he stood up.

"Oh brother, I guess you two leave me no choice." Mikisugi stood and looked at the two teens determined looks, making a bit of a note they hadn't bothered to let go of each other's hands, mentally chuckling. "Let's hurry then! We don't have much time!"

As the ever odd glow filled the room from Mikisugi, both Raiden and Ryuko notably scowled.

**[The next day… again]**

"Our targets are only Ragyo and Satsuki, ignore everything else. Well, it's not like there's much the four of us can do anyway."

"Keep Mako safe."

The rundown of the plan had been pretty simple in Raiden's eyes, but to him, simple and effective was better than long and coordinated.

"The remaining members here are looking after her Ryuko. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Don't ditch me here you two!"

Mako came up to her friends with a concerned look, still carrying her bag of souvenirs.

"Mako…"

"C'mon, let's go home!"

"Dummy, Honnouji Academy isn't safe for you."

"It'd be best if you just stay here Mako. We'll make sure your parents, Matao, and Guts are alright. Count on it."

"But it's my home! I've got souvenirs to give to Mom and Dad!"

Mako clung on to Ryuko as the latter got on her bike, and Raiden chuckled.

"Dammit Mako."

"I don't think there's gonna be any swaying her Ryuko. Might as well."

"If you're going so am I!"

From the determination in Mako's eyes, it could easily be seen she wouldn't budge and inch.

"Oh, right, you don't listen when you've made up your mind either."

"Like a certain somebody."

"Can it Raiden."

Raiden snickered again as the four vehicles took off to their destination on the light lit highway, everboy determined to end this here and now.

**[Honnouji Academy]**

Suzaku was watching the setup procedures through the many cameras he had set up, his face uncharacteristically blank, and his right eye had turned to being blue like Raiden's for some reason.

_Just what the heck is going on? What's happening to me? I don't feel like I used to… I feel… weird… like things aren't right…_

Suzaku sighed heavily, rolling back in his chair until he could put his feet up on the desk, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. After an unspecified amount of time, Suzaku awoke to the sound of his door opening, and when a swish sounded, he quickly stopped Satsuki's descending blade with a chain.

"Hmph, as sharp as ever."

"Heh, like I'd let you sneak up on me so easily."

Suzaku retracted the chain and leaned forward, not turned to look Satsuki in the eye fully.

"Hmm? You normally turn to look at me straight. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, just keeping watch. I can see everything is finished."

"Hmm… your tone… it's different."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Normally, you would have been fired up about this plan coming to fruition… but, you are strangely calm."

Suzaku sighed and quickly pulled down some of his hair, enough to cover his right eye.

"I've just been feeling off for a while… I'm not sure why. Something feels different…"

"Let me get a good look at you."

Satsuki used on hand to turn Suzaku's face towards her, and with the other, moved the hair that was obscuring his eye out of the way, gasping a but when she saw it had changed color.

"What? How… why is your eye…?"

"I don't know… it's been like this since we returned from the Raid Trip… Raiden's words keep echoing in my head… I can make it to the festival… but… don't expect me to show my face when Ragyo's around… you know she can't stand me…"

"All right. But do not let this hinder you. Understand? We need this plan to succeed. No matter what."

"Understood."

**[Yet **_**another **_**next day]**

**[Outsdie Honouji Academy]**

"What's that screaming!?"

Ryuko posed the question as all four screeched to a halt, yells coming from the arena.

"Sounds like it started. Let's hurry!"

Mikisugi depoyed the DTR and got it ready quickly.

"I'll use the DTR to jump us to the stage in one go! Come Tsumugu! Ryuko! Raiden!"

"You mean Dotonbori Robo?"

"Don't start Ryuko…"

"DTR!"

"It's Dotonbori Robo right?"

"**DTR!"**

All three requested grabbed on the mini mech.

"He hates that name."

"You're worried about that at a time like this?"

"It's just how he is Ryuko."

"What about me!?"

Mako came running, only to slip on the leg.

"I slipped off! There's nowhere left to grab on!"

"Go and hide. I'll give you snacks."

With that, the thrusters on the DTR flared and it shot up, scaling the wall and leaping over into the lit stadium, which was dead silent, the Life Fiber wrapped attendants all over the place. When they landed on the runway to the stage, Ryuko jumped down immediately with her scissor raised.

"I'm putting an end to thism Satsuki Kiryuin! Turn everyone back to normal!"

"Ryuko… someone else is here…"

Raiden jumped down next to Ryuko with his own blade at the ready, and an equally hard glare on his face as his eyes found Suzaku, he was oddly wearing a hood.

"Oh… so you two must be Ryuko Matoi and Raiden Ryuken…"

"You're…"

"And I see that those are Kamui Sneketsu and Kamui Reiketsu? The fruits of Isshin Matoi's and Gendo Ryuken's last futile efforts… well… at least _one _of Gendo's children was smart enough to not fight against me… but then again… I thought only the one had survived…"

"What the hell are you talking about Ragyo Kiryuin!?"

Ragyo chuckled and turned around to get a glance at Raiden and Ryuko, making the, at least to her, meaningless observation that the boy was the spitting image of his father. He even had the same angry glare.

"But I must say, I didn't expect Kamui Senketsu to turn out so beautiful."

"Don't you ignore me!"

"So you're Ragyo Kiryuin huh? I swear you Kiryuins just love to look down on people… and yeah, what did you mean by you only thought _one _of them survived? Raiden's obviously right here in front of you!"

"I meant just as I said… and I do. I am the one who knows everything in this world. I am the leader of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, Rag- GUGH!?"

Within a split second when Ragyo began to speak, a black blade began to protrude from her chest… the blade of Statsuki's Bakuzan.

"What are you playing at Satsuki?"

The time for speeches is over Director!"

Satsuki pushed her blade further through her mother's chest, blood spewing from Ragyo's mouth, then lifting the woman up and throwing her onto the stand in front of them, leaving the REVOCS CEO in a crucified position.

"Ragyo… before you die tell me… why did you think my brother was dead?"

Suzaku walked up next to Satsuki and looked up, his right eye shadowed over by his hood, and his tone was deadly serious.

"Oh… I see you've both forgotten… about the experiments it seems…"

Even when in the position she was in, Ragyo was still smug, and Suzaku clenched a fist.

"So… that's why I was the way I was… and just what did you do to Raiden!?"

"Heh… like I'd tell you."

Suzaku growled and in a flash, one of his chains had slammed into Ragyo's chest, causing the wound to grow wider and make even more blood spray from it, making a red rain of plasma. Satsuki stood straight up as Suzaku retracted his chain, the Elite Four behind them.

"As of this moment, Satsuki Kiryuin and Honnouji Academy are in rebellion against you!"

"What… the hell!?

"Just… what the fuck… is going on?"

Both Ryuko and Raiden had heavily shocked expressions of confusion on their faces at the sight before them, and Raiden was even more confused at the sudden change in personality in Suzaku.

"Are you trying to take the throne from me?"

Ragyo posed this question as blood pured from her mouth, her face still smug, and Suzaku was holding himself back from using his chains to wipe that face out of existence.

"No, I'm not! People do not live for the sake of clothing! I, Satsuki Kiryuin, am rising up to overthrow Life Fibers! Honnouji Academy is the fortress I created to defeat you! Remember that, Ragyo Kiryuin!"

"SAY WHAT!? YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME YOU BITCH! ALL THIS TIME AND YOU WERE REALLY PLANNING TO REBEL!? DAMN YOU KIRYUIN!"

The shouting of Junketsu at the moment could only be heard by Raiden, but he wasn't really paying attention to the animalistic Kamui.

"This is… just… insane!"

Raiden mumbled in shock at what he was seeing, and Suzaku was looking between Raiden and Ragyo, Raiden getting an oddly sympathetic look, while Ragyo got a hard glare.

"Today… all of this ends…"


	17. Chapter 17

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 17: Nightfall**

"People do not live for the sake of clothing! I, Satsuki Kiryuin, am rising up to overthrow Life Fibers! Honnouji Academy is the fortress I created to defeat you! Remember that, Ragyo Kiryuin!"

"Today… all of this ends…"

"I pretended to obey you as I waited for this day to come! Fear is freedom! Control is liberty! Contradiction is truth! That is the reality of this world! Listen well you pig that serves clothing, and bow before that fact!"

"You fool… Know your place!"

"Don't even think about it."

Suzaku whipped his right arm to the side and the chain within the sleeve shot out immediately, knocking the edged sleeves of Rei's suit and restraining her.

"These chains can paralyze Lifer Fibers if used like this. You can thank Iori and Houka for that little gimmick. And the best part is I can keep you that way."

Suzaku proved this by disconnecting the head of the chain and the last free section, and those two connected before reeling back into the sleeve, Rei still tied up as Disciplinary Committee members added more bindings and Ira went all out with the Shackle Regalia MkII.

"Satsuki, I'm gonna keep an eye out for Harime. I have a sneaking suspicion she's gonna show her annoying little face at some point. That, and I've got a bone to pick with her. Consider this me taking out all that held back chances to grind her to dust, if you don't mind."

Satsuki simply nodded as she then ordered Houka to free everybody as Suzaku jumped off and up to the top of the arena, looking around as the wind blew while Satsuki continued the ever intensifying speech of defiance, all the students in their new MkII uniforms gathering in formation.

"Where are you ya little bitch? This'll be pay back for last time we fought…"

When the Grand Courtier finally showed, there was a noticeable gleam in Suzaku's red eye, and a smirk spilt his face as he rushed down, landing near Uzu.

"Suzaku!? This is my fight!"

"I'm not trying to steal your kill Uzu… I thought we might as well work together since we _both _have a bone to pick with this little bitch here."

"Hmph, alright then. But I won't leave any for you to shred!"

"Ohhh? So you're both going to fight me? How cute!"

Nui twirled her scissor a bit, and Suzaku snarled as he and Uzu activated their Goku Uniforms.

"Blade Regalia MkIII!"

"Ourobourus Regalia MkII!"

**[Blade Ragalia MkIII Super Three Star Ultima Uniform]**

**[Ouroborus Regalia MkII Super Three Star Ultima Uniform]**

"Well, I know Suzaku but who might you be?"

"I am one of Honnouji Academy's Four Devas: Uzu Sangeyama! I'm going to pay you back for what you did to me last time!"

"Save some for me!"

Both teens charged Nui with weapons barred, and Nui was just standing there casually without a care in the world as usual. And back near the center of the arena, Raiden and Ryuko were still having a double take.

"Satsuki's going to take down her mother?"

"And Suzaku was on our side the whole time? WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT!? THE BASTRADS INSANE!"

"He doesn't seem like it anymore Raiden… I was getting a different vibe from him… but, if they are trying to take down Ragyo…"

"Then that means we share a common goal."

Raiden nodded at both Kamui's words, glad that the two were keeping level… heads, or, shirts, or whatever it was that made up their face, of sorts. Honestly who really knows?

"What the hell's going on!?"

"Don't ask me. This is beyond my wildest predictions."

"Heh, you're telling me Mikisugi…"

Raiden scoffed a bit at that, and he flinched when Ira appeared on the monitor and started speaking.

"Matoi, Ryuken. Lady Satsuki planned to fight the Life Fibers from the very beginning. But in order to trick Director Ragyo, she couldn't let even a shred of her true intentions show."

"Then why the heck did she fight Nudist Beach and me and Raiden!?"

"Yeah and what about good ol' psycho Suzaku? What was his deal!?"

An angry yell from Suzaku could be heard across the arena after Raiden said that.

"I HEARD THAT RAIDEN!"

"AH SHUT YOUR TRAP AND KEEP FIGHTING YOU ASSHOLE!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!?"

"I DAMN WILL DO IT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Why is they choose to act like real brothers _now _of all times?"

Ryuko slapped her forehead as Satsuki appeared on the screen next as Ryuko strtaed to march off while dragging Raiden along, who was still amazingly arguing with Suzaku while the latter fought Nui across the arena.

"I have no need for half naked allies. If you can't beat my army then you don't have a snowball's chance in Hell against the Life Fibers."

"Say what!?"

Ryuko let go of Raiden, who sighed as Ryuko started raging again, but thankfully not too much, and he had to hold her back with both arms.

"Y'know there are times I hate the whole Resonance thing…"

"If you don't like my methods, than I will gladly take you on _after_ I'm done here. However, if you have the resolve to protect the freedom of man, then fight with everything you've got for now!"

Raiden and Ryuko covered their eyes as the light above them grew brighter, and Ragyo smirked, more blood coming from her mouth.

"I applaud your resolve. Are you saying you don't mind stabbing your own mother in the back to see it through?"

"That goes without saying. I'll do whatever it takes to defeat a monster like you! Call me a coward or a crook all you want. I'd love that."

"Did you just call your own mother a monster?"

"I don't think someone who can shrug off a stab through the heart has any right to disagree. You became a monster the minute you gave up your humanity and fused yourself with those Life Fibers."

When Satsuki said that, Raiden's eyes widened.

_Fused with Life Fibers? And shrugging off a stab to the heart? There's no way an ordinary person could survive that… like when Nui sliced my arm and it healed… what!? No… is… is _that _what she meant by experiments!? But how? When!?_

Raiden had come to the only logical conclusion he could find in this situation. How else could one explain how his arm had healed after a mortal wound, or how Ragyo could somehow shrug off getting stabbed through the _heart, _something that would normally instantly _kill _someone at best! Things were just fucked up beyond belief now…

"I am no monster, young lady. I am a life form that is one step away from divinity."

Ragyo said this as she pried her arm free, that wound healing as well, wiping off the blood from her mouth. Satsuki pressed a button and her mother's arm was restrained again but Ragyo didn't even seem to _care. _

"Raiden… she's… she;s healing like you did… how… how is that possible!?"

Ryuko was looking at Raiden with shock in her eyes, but Raiden seemed to be panicking.

_So this means I'm not even all human!? What am I… some kind of Lifer Fiber hybrid!? But… how!? And Suzaku… could this explain why he went insane? Was he an attempt at creating what I am or something!? _

Raiden was totally consumed by his thoughts as he tried, keyword, _tried _to process all of this. Suzaku in the meantime, had wrapped Nui's blade in a chain, attempting to yank it from her graps, only to get thrown into Uzu, the two teens crashing to the ground before resuming their assault, Nui blocking their weapons.

"Pay me back? I don't remember giving you anything!"

"Did you already forget the sneak attack you pulled on me during the Natuals Election?"

"Knowing her she probably did…"

"Sorry about that. When a lady changes her underwear she leaves the past behind her!"

Suzaku jumped back as Nui brought her blade up, catching it with his chains to stop Nui from slashing Uzu.

"What the hell is up with you making a reference like that now!?"

"I don't get it… what do you mean?"

"Agh forget I'm not wasting my time on you! Uzu, now!"

"On it!"

Uzu moved behind Nui in a flash, his shinai in a ready hold, and his arms seemed to just vanish along with the blade, and Suzaku jumped back, holding Nui in place with his chain.

"Hm?"

A split second after, Nui was pelted with hundreds of strikes from seemingly out of nowhere.

"See that? My eyes have lost their light, but my sword's surpassed the _speed _of light! "

"There you go, running your big mouth again. It's impossible for humans to surpass the speed of light."

**[Three Star Ultima Uniform Probe Regalia MkII]**

"Huka, is now the time to be a sarcastic ass like my brother?"

"Suzaku I wish you wouldn't make that comparison again. And while it is impossible to move at the speed of light, it is possible to make someone _believe _you are."

With that, Houka vanished as Suzaku held Nui in place for the pounding, a little impatient.

"By leaving behind a clear afterimage while leaving the actual body behind optic camoflauge, that is."

"Optical camouflage is _so_ computer geek! It's totally creepy I hope you know!"

Nui had appeared right in front of Houka, and Suzaku's chain wrapping fell to the ground, retracting immediately.

"When did she get out of it!?"

Nui was slammed by Ira's whip, her head in the ground now, and Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"This is gonna become a ham buffet isn't it?"

"Let's have you stay put shall we?"

Nui cut her way out of the whip with what seemed like barely any movement _at all._

"Oh, so it's four-on-one?"

"Nah. Suzaku's not even one of the Four Devas, so make it five!"

Nonon fired her sound blasters, sending Nui into the wall and caking the boys in dirt, the four just standing there straight.

"That's news to me!"

Nui popped out of the whole, completely unscratched, and one of Suzaku's chains warpped around her neck, dragging her down.

"Now it's my turn you annoying little bitch. Ragnorak Edge!"

Suzaku threw Nui up, creating the arm blade he'd used against Raiden, shooting up. Nui blocked the strike wither her scissor blade, giggling before sending Raiden back down to the ground, landing away from him and the Four Devas.

"Nice one Suza-kun…"

"Shut Nonon."

"I'll have you know we're a tough lot. And we could never be defeated by the likes of you!"

All five of them loomed over Nui, who, as always, had that _annoying as all hell _smile on her face.

"How annoying. That tough guy act… really gets on my nerves!"

_It is just so annoying how she barely even moves… man she's gonna die!_

Suzaku was the first to lash out, as was a usual thing, starting up the melee once more.

Raiden was still standing in shock as he kept thinking, and then the now familiar pain shot through his skull, but this time more intense than ever, and he let out an ear splitting scream.

"RAIDEN!?"

Ryuko bent down near the now collapsed Raiden as the teen held his head, completely forgetting about the Resonance when she placed a hand on him, the memories rushing his brain moving into her.

_A man who looked like a younger Gendo Ryuken stood over a console, an angry look on his face, and next to him, another man neither teen recognized. Both had angry glares on their faces as they looked back at the leaving Ragyo Kiryuin…_

_Two small children, infant Raiden and infant Ryuko, were playing with some small toys together inside a living room now, the children's fathers, Gendo and Isshin, watching, having a silent conversation that the two small children wouldn't hear, but Suzaku, who was hiding in the shadows, heard everything the adults were saying._

_Years later, a five year old Raiden and Ryuko were looking at each other near the Ryuken mansion gate._

"_Do you really have to go Ryuko?"_

"_My daddy says I have to… will we see each other again?"_

"_Hopefully… I know! Let's make a pinky promise Ryuko! One day, we'll meet again so we can play and have fun like we used to! You better keep it!"_

_Ryuko nodded happily and the two locked their pinkies together, and that's where the memories stopped…_

Both teens snapped their eyes opened as the resonance ended, looking at each other with shock…

"We've…"

"Known each other…"

"Since…"

"SINCE WE WERE LITTLE KIDS!?"

Both Raiden and Ryuko screamed that in shock, as, well, Raiden was amnesiac, and Ryuko had taken to forgetting her earlier years. This one however, hit _hard _to both, as it offered a bit more of an explanation as to why they were attracted to each other in both their minds and why working together felt so _right _to them now.

"No way…"

"We kept our promise… and we didn't even know it…"

"Just…"

"What the hell?"

The two snapped back to reality however when Ragyo's laughing burst out, and she wasn't caught in the trap anymore.

"Satsuki. All of your soldiers, belong to me now."

The crowd parted to reveal Ragyo, who threw up multiple spindels of Life Fibers, each one moving to a target and taking control of them, and the infected students lined up again on Ragyo's orders.

"That bitch! She turned the students into her puppets!"

"Just what the hell did she do!?"

"They've been mentally refitted."

**[Mental Refitting]**

"I sewed my Marionette Thread throughout their brains. Go forth, men."

With a twitch of her finger, the controlled students began to charge at Statsuki, who moved to her arm bracer and flicked down all three parts.

"It matters now! Consider anyone who comes after us to be an enemy! Until we defeat Ragyo we must have minds of steel! Life Fiber Override! Kamui Junketsu!"

**[Life Fiber Override. Kamui Junketsu]**

Satsuki lept off the stage and attacked immediately, sending dozens of the students flying with one blow.

"Wha- Hold it Kiryuin!"

"Keep your guard up Ryuko!"

Raiden pulled out his gun and opened fire with Tsumugu as the possessed students climbed up to try and attack, and Mikisugi screeched by, pinning all the enemies with needles.

"Ryuko, Raiden. Leave this to us and go after Ragyo!"

"Uh… okay…"

"Yeah… just… move… please…"

As Raiden and Ryuko joined in on the fighting, two more threads extended from Ragyo's finger tips, ensnaring the two and lifting them up.

"Matoi! Ryuken!"

"Raiden!"

"Don't look away!"

Suzaku lept back as Nui attacked again, and coincidentally wound up back to back with Satsuki.

"Well isn't this convenient?"

"Well said Suzaku."

"Ryuko… I can't unravel this thread…"

"Neither… can I!"

Both Kamuis were cut short as the threads straightened out, taking the same effect on Raiden and Ryuko as the other students.

"I didn't plan on using the younger Ryuken, but it only seems fair that I make both of them fight you, Satsuki, Suzaku."

With that, Ryuko and Raiden crashed down with blades at the ready, but they were loose in stance.

"Perhaps you thought they'd both be of use to you, but they're _my _pawns now. Two bad for you."

Ragyo flicked her wrist, and the two teens under her control attacked, their blades colliding with their respective enemies own.

"Well now _this _certainly wasn't in the plan!"

Suzaku growled as the force from the blows blasted the area behind him and Satsuki, and so yet another melee began.

"They're both this powerful without Life Fiber Synchronize mode? Honestly I'm more surprised with the boy, but it's marvelous. It looks like this is what they're truly capable of."

Ragyo was watching from her new standing on high, the same smug look as always.

**[Seriously will she ever lose it?]**

"Man… I'm surprised they're keeping up with us when they're not transformed… you think so to right Satsuki?"

"Just fight Suzaku! Right now they're the enemy!"

"Hey I'm just saying!"

Raiden zipped off as Raiden attacked again, and his helmet was damaged enough to reveal his left eye. When Raiden was disarmed after another scuffle, he went in for a punch.

"Snap out of it you damn idiot!"

Just before the two teens could hit each other, two loud slams sounded, and when the dust cleared, Raiden and Ryuko had hit _themselves. _

"Don't… give me… that look!"

Raiden muttered through the control, and the spot where his highlight was glowed dark blue, and it cut through the mind control threads in the same fashion Ryuko's did.

"What?"

"Don't give me that condescending look! I'm sick of being looked down on! Reiketsu and I are much stronger than this! Like a tiny little thread can do shit!"

Raiden growled as he started to pull on the thread, somehow, yanking it free, btoh he and Ryuko falling to a knee breathing heavily.

"I don't believe it. How could they break free of your mental refitting?"

"That sensation I felt just now… from both of them…"

"Man, you sure gave us a hard time Raids… no wonder if you did this…"

"Ah shut it Suzaku… I've still got a mass burial of bones to pick with you so don't start with the act… for now though…"

Raiden and Ryuko both stood up with blades raised, saying the next sentence at the same time.

"I'M GONNA KICK HER ASS!"

"Reiketsu, ready?"

"As always! Let's go!"

Just before the two teens could transform, to interrupt as always, Nui popped up.

"Long time no see Ryuko. I see you still got Raiden with you… shame he's not dead…"

"You bitch… Nui Harime!"

"What do you want now!?"

"Satsuki said she was the one responsible for killing your dad, but that was a great big fib! It was all me and Lady Ragyo's doing! Oh, and the same goes for your parents, Suzaku, Raiden, btu I don't think it matters."

"LIKE HELL IT DOESN'T MATTER!?"

Both Ryuken boys screamed that at the top of their lungs, and Nui put a finger on her chin.

"Buuuut… it was _Suzaku _who killed them… though he was totally out of control! You should have seen him!"

"I… I what!? I did that? No… no way… I… I didn't…"

"It was those Life Fibers we tried to put in you! You went a little haywire and burned down the whole place! But I didn't even know your brother was still alive then… hm, you learn something new every day!"

"WHY YOU BITCH!"

"Raiden… calm yourself. Don't let something happen like with Ryuko happen again… if you must, channel hat anger into your blade and use it to fuel your lightning attacks instead of your bioelectricity!"

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT ONE HARIME!"

Suzaku lunged forward, two blades ready, his red eye glowing fiercely, and Nui just… didn't do anything except swing her blade, sending Suzaku flying.

"Ryuko…."

"I know… we'v e both got a reason to fight this bitch… Kiryuin! Suzaku! We're leaving Ragyo to you!"

"Like hell Matoi!"

"Suzaku, let them. But, I don't see why you leave me anything. Killing my mother has always been my goal. Suzaku, only jump in when you deem it necessary."

"Fine… but you better _not _need me to come in and save your ass…"

"Raiden… you ready?"

"You calm now?"

"Yep. You?"

"Let's just say I think Reiketsu came up with a way for me to vent my anger… let's go!"

"Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Senketsu!"

"Life Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Reiketsu!"

**[Life Fiber Synchronize Kamui Senketsu]**

**[Life Fiber Synchronize Kamui Reiketsu]**

Since it was two on one, and Raiden and Ryuko were moving expecially fast, an odd symmetry between them, Nui was quickly pushed into a corner.

"Have you always been this slow?"

"Mon-mignon: Pret a porter!"

"Oh no you don't!"

As the clones were sent out, Raider swung his blade and let loose an electrical wave that decimated the clones in seconds, as calm look present.

"That's my rage… let that sear your skin!"

"How could this be!?"

"What's the matter?"

"Can't keep up Harime!?"

"We've never seen you put on a serious face before!"

"Raiden…"

"What? Don't get cocky? I know."

"No… in fact, you and I have never been in better shape! This is the true Life Fiber Synchronize!"

**[Life Fiber Synchronize]**

"Yep! It feels awesome! Ryuko must be going thought the same thing."

"Yes… and you two are fighting in perfect sych as well… it's like you were meant to."

"Well, we are childhood friends after all!"

Raiden and Ryuko stared zooming around, pounding Nui with successive attacks, and Nui had a rather relieving "oh shit" face on.

"How… how can two regular humans be this powerful!?"

"Sheesh those two are crazy. Huh? SATSUKI!?"

When Suzaku turned back to the fight he;d thought was over, it had turned around completely. Now Satsuki was kneelin and Bakuzan was broken… even worse, Ragyo _wasn't dead._

"The hell… Dammit Kiryuin!"

Suzaku charged up, only to get thrown aside, slamming into the Four Devas.

"You shall not interfere."

"Don't underestimate us Rei... you know I could easily kill you…"

Suzaku struggled as the clones held him down along with the others, forced to watch as Satsuki was beaten relentlessly by Ragyo like she was nothing. As the last blast that finished the fight between mother and daughter rang out, the sky started to change.

"Raiden!"

Raiden and Ryuko turned to look, and the sky was filling with what looked like Life Fibers!

"What in hell!?"

As orange colored circles opened, threads began to come out, each forming one of the COVERS it made up, and soon, the COVERS were _everywhere. _

"No way… those are…"

"Yes. They are COVERS. Beings born of the Primordial Life Fiber."

Ragyo came up, Junketsu donned and Satsuki in her grip.

"No way…"

"Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Ragyo threw the comatose Satsuki into the wall, and Raiden's increasing anger drowned out what Ragyo said next as his grip tightened on his swords hilt.

_How could she do such a thing to her own daughter!? Is Ragyo that heartless!? There's no ther explanation… she even let one of her own daughters die while still and infant! _

As Raiden thought, Ragyo activated Junketsu much to the other two Kamui users shock, and then appeared behind them.

"Then again… that fool broght me two people I'd never thought I'd meet."

Ragyo drove a hand into both teens chests, dead center right at their hearts, and as she pulled the beating organs out, both were covered in glowing Life Fibers, Ryuko's red in color while Raiden's a contrasting blue.

"That's…"

"Impossible…"

"No way… Raiden…"

"Ryuko Matoi… Raiden Ryuken… your bodies have been fused with Life Fibers just like mine… And here it thought _both _of you were dead… daughter of mine and the second child!"

_Wait… so… the dead daughter… and the reason she thought I was dead… was because… RYUKO'S HER DAUGHTER AND I'M THAT SECOND CHILD!?_

**A/N**

_**SHIT JUST GOT REAL! DAYUM!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 18: The rain won't stop…**

Amid the chaos in the Arena, the COVERS began making their move, snatching people and capturing them, transforming and continuing the process all over as panic broke out.

"Dammit… Guys, let's go!"

"Right!"

Suzaku snapped the order, taking command since Sastuki was of course out, using his arm blade to slice through the snares as the Four Devas attacked and freed who they could. But, many more people were transfixed on the screen, which displayed Ragyo with Raiden and Ryuko's Life Fiber laced hearts in her hands, the two teens twitching as they tried to move.

"Beautiful… Very few humans are merged this perfectly with Life Fibers. Truly, you are my daughter, but the boy. Hmph… you can die, even though it is a shame."

Ragyo started squeezing on Raiden's heart, and Raiden went from panting to yelling as Ragyo watched him suffer from the pain with a sadistic look.

"Shut up and leave him alone!"

Ryuko swung her sword, severing the hand holding her in place and quickly freeing Raiden, who stumbled back, breathing shakily as his heart moved back into his chest like Ryuko's, and their wound healed immediately.

"My dad is Isshin Matoi…You can't be my mother… That's impossible!"

"If I'm not, how else do you explain your body?"

Ragyo simpy leaned down and reattached both her hands without a care.

"Though the results from Raiden were unexpected… honestly I never expected someone like _him _to be able to merge with Life Fibers like that."

"Shut up!"

Both Raiden and Ryuko attacked, Ragyo dodging each swing easily despite the fact she was up against two people.

"Calm yourself you two!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"How very interesting…"

Nui popped up yet again, Raiden and Ryuko looking between her and Ragyo.

"I always knew there was something special about you! You're the greatest Ryuko!"

"Dammit… what am I nothing here!?"

"You can leave!"

As Raiden swung, Nui swatted the enraged teen to the side, sending him flying and crashing to the ground on the opposite end of the arena.

"Dammit… why is I can never help against her? Damn it all!"

Raiden flinched as the entire arena began to detonate, lifting an arm.

"RYUKO!?"

"Raiden we have to go now!"

Suzaku swung over and grabbed Raiden as everything started to collapse, though he himself looked worried.

"LET GO OF ME SUZAKU! I'M NOT LEAVING HER BEHIND! LET ME GO!"

"Shut up Raiden! I know how you feel! I want to dive in and save Satsuki, but she'd never forgive me if I didn't get out of here with the Four Devas! You'll get your chance! Go so you can fight again! Besides, knowing her she'll make it."

Suzaku kept moving as Raiden struggled and beat his back, but Suzaku wasn't flinching.

"DAMMIT SUZAKU JUST LET ME GO!"

"You know I can't Raiden…"

"Ggh… RYUKO YOU BETTER NOT DIE YOU HEAR ME!?"

Raiden let out that final demand as the arena blew completely, a fiery blaze going everywhere.

**[One month later]**

**[Osaka]**

**[Nudist Beach Secret Base]**

Suzaku walked through the door to the command room, a black trench coat over the Nudist Beach gear that had replaced his Goku Uniform not long ago, the Ouroborus having been worked to its limits, and since he no longer had a hood, he'd taken to covering his red eye with a strip of black cloth, only uncovering it during combat.

_This damn eye… it's the only thing remaining from the failed attempt to make me a Life Fiber hybrid when I was small… and it's also what drives me into a rage during combat… I understand that now._

"What's the most recent update Houka?"

Houka turned to Suzaku briefly to acknowledge the now sub commander, his own variation of the Nudist Beach gear on.

"The Northern Kanto Gang Leader Alliance has now fallen too. This means that all activities that were under Honnouji Academy's control have all been destroyed by the COVERS."

"Which means the bastions of the resistance movement Satsuki built to fight the Life Fibers have been lost."

"And Uzu lost his Blade Regalia in that attack… dammit, all we have left is Reiketsu, but Raiden hasn't moved from his room since the arena."

"And we have Jakuzure's Bakuzan-Ganto and Gamagoori's Bakuzan-Kouryu along with Raiden's own ninjato… but like you said Suzaku, he hasn't budged since the arena."

"As well as my Tailor's Glove and your Dotonbori Robo."

"DTR."

"Whatever."

"DTR. Got it."

"Is it that big a deal Aikuro?"

"I only hope the item that Iori is frantically working on is ready in time."

"Part of this is our fault. Had we not destroyed them, then we'd have had proper facilities to make use of instead of being in the piss poor condition we're in now."

"Well nice to see you're talking sense Suzaku. If you were planning to rebel against Ragyo you should have considered the option of joining forces with Nudist Beach."

"When many people know a secret it's going to get out. Even at Honnouji Academy, the only people who were aware of her real intentions were wer of the Elite Four, Suzaku, the Sewing Club's Iori, and her butler Soroi."

Suzaku left as the conversation continued, finding no further point in staying, instead opting to go and check on the apathetic Raiden. When he got to the room, Suzaku knocked, but sighed when no response came. He pushed the door open and found Raiden in the same position as always, a blanket covering him up on the bed, and Reiktsu on the floor in talking mode. Suzaku may not have been able to talk to the Kamui himself, but he could tell he was concerned for Raiden.

Raiden's face was totally blank and devoid of emotion, his eyes lidded a bit and lacking any sort of light, they were just dull. Raiden had been like this ever since the arena incident, in which Ryuko was stuck in a comatose state, and he had just shut down. Back when this started, Raiden had stated one thing:

"_Until Ryuko gets better, I'm not going out there! I'm staying put until that happens, and who knows when that'll be?"_

"The worlds gone to hell Raiden, and you're just sitting here doing nothing… I understand your concern… trust me, I've had to hold back the urge to storm that damn school to save Satsuki, but I know she wouldn't allow me to do that… Reiketsu, has Ryuko shown any signs of recovery lately? Because Raiden needs to get off his ass."

"No. She still hasn't woken up."

Reiketsu shook a bit to say no since Suzaku couldn't hear his voice, but he was thankful Raiden's now sane brother could at least make a guess on his thoughts.

"Still no sign huh? Dammit… we need both of them up and ready… even if I can't hear either of you Kamui's, I can tell you're concerned… anyone would be… so… thanks for looking out for Raiden while I couldn't Reiketsu."

Reiketsu felt himself welling up, but, the Kamui steeled himself and gave a nod.

"Hello! I brought you food… og! I didn't know you were in here Suzaku!"

"Mrs. Mankanshoku? I was just checking up on Raiden… he still has that same look… I don't get it, it's like he just shut down."

"Hmm… well, he's definitely concerned about Ryuko, but he did receive quite a bit of a shock… I wonder what he's thinking about."

"If he's processing what happened then it's taking too long… a month should have been more than enough to get over it… but, who am I to question him? I've spent too many years out of my mind. But, I can remember back when he and Ryuko were small… the two were practically raised together for five years… and after twelve years apart, they'd both forgotten about the other somehow, and then to suddenly remember? Both got some shocks."

The alert started going off, and Suzaku looked back.

"Mrs. Mankanshoku, get back to the sick bay. I've got COVERS to deal with."

Suzaku rushed out of the room with his coat trailing, and when he finally got out, he made his entrance by slamming the closest COVERS with a flying kick to nock it back, landing after doing a backflip and taking off the eye band.

"Heh, flashy and late as always."

Nonon was a little unimpressed since Suzaku was a bit better with entrances, but then again times were different. Suzaku rose up with his chains out.

"So, how late am I? Ah, I can see the device worked and we got Mako Mankanshoku back. Well, now we know it works."

"Hmph, you're rather late."

"That, I can see Ira."

As the COVERS formed some odd harp like shapes and surrounded the six outside now, playing a downright racket.

"What are they doing!?"

"What is this? The COVERS Orhcetsra Club!?"

"Are they calling me out?"

The harsh sound was getting through to everywhere now, and both Ryuko and Raiden cringed at the noise.

"What is this noise?"

Reiketsu asked the question, and in the next spilt second, Raiden had shot up and put the Kamui on, grabbing his sword.

"Raiden! You're back!"

"Let's just get this overwith… that sound is annoying as hell."

Raiden took the shortest route out, stopping just as he exited when an explosion shot skyward.

"What the hell? Wait… it's Ryuko!"

Revealed amidst the explosion was a _very _pissed off looking Ryuko wearing a cloak with her scissor in hand.

"Cut out all the sawing racket you bastards! Get lost!"

Ryuko lifted her scissor and with one swing, annihilated all the COVERS as well as freeing the captives, and Raiden let out a sigh of relief even though he was getting a bad feeling. Senketsu shot by the boy, and Raiden joined the Kamui, skidding to a stop when Ryuko swung at them.

"What the hell Ryuko!?"

"Get away from me Senketsu… you to Raiden…"

"Huh?"

"Ryuko… what's the matter?"

"I'm never putting you on again Senketsu… looking at you just pisses me off! Same with you Raiden! How can you even stand to look at your Kamui anymore!?"

"Well why are you so pissed!?"

"It's because we're the same breed of monster… that's right… I'm not human… and neither are you Raiden! We're Life Fiber monsters!"

Raiden growled as Ryuko yelled, clenching his fist tightly. He'd been processing this for a month… and strangely, Raiden didn't care if he was some kind of freak, it's just the way he is… but this… this just pissed him off. Raiden took a step up to Ryuko and first thing he did was slam a fist into her face, though Ryuko stood there and glared at him after taking the blow like it was nothing.

"How the hell can you say that to your friend… how the hell can you say that to me… and furthermore, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF?!"


	19. Chapter 19

Cold Blooded Lightning

**Chapter 19: Give me a freaking break!**

"Get away from me Senketsu… you to Raiden…"

"Huh?"

"Ryuko… what's the matter?"

"I'm never putting you on again Senketsu… looking at you just pisses me off! Same with you Raiden! How can you even stand to look at your Kamui anymore!?"

"Well why are you so pissed!?"

"It's because we're the same breed of monster… that's right… I'm not human… and neither are you Raiden! We're Life Fiber monsters!"

Raiden growled as Ryuko yelled, clenching his fist tightly. He'd been processing this for a month… and strangely, Raiden didn't care if he was some kind of freak, it's just the way he is… but this… this just pissed him off. Raiden took a step up to Ryuko and first thing he did was slam a fist into her face, though Ryuko stood there and glared at him after taking the blow like it was nothing.

"How the hell can you say that to your friend… how the hell can you say that to me… and furthermore, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF?!"

"That's not right Ryuko!"

Cue Mako Speech.

"Aren't Senketsu and Raiden your friends? And isn't Raiden more than that!? This isn't like you at all! At all! At all! At all! This isn't like you at all! At all! At all! At all! At all!"

Raiden had to sigh at the odd speech, but, Mako was completely right.

"Well yeah. I'm not my usual self. Turns out my whole life until now was a lie, and I'm actually a monster. Not a human. I'm some unkillable freak just like Ragyo."

"You goddamn idiot!"

Ryuko snapped her head at look at Raiden when the boy snapped.

"Does it matter you and I are some kind of Life Fiber hybrid!? We were both born like normal humans and didn't even make the choice ourselves! Who cares how we are!? I don't, nobody else seems to! So why the hell are you so pissed off about this!? Who cares _what _we are!? It doesn't matter to me, it obviously doesn't matter to Mako, and Senketsu and Reiketsu couldn't care less about that! We're your friends Ryuko! Did you just forget what all that meant!? DID YOU FORGET EVERYTHING YOU'VE LEARNED THROUGH ALL OF THIS ALL BECAUSE YOU FOUND OUT YOU'RE NOT FULLY HUMAN!?"

"Shut it Raiden! What point is there in all that crap when I'm not human!?"

"Man you are such a goddamn idiot!"

Raiden had angry tears in his eyes as he clenched his fists tighter.

"You are such an unbleivable idiot Ryuko…"

"Hmm… you're looking awfully grumpy today Ryuko!"

The three teens present snapped to the direction of Nui's voice, and the shards from the COVERS were forming a shape like Nui that was talking to them.

"Nui Harime!"

"What the hell do you want!?"

"Oh you're still here Raiden? I thought you were gone."

"IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK OF ME!? I'M NOT THAT WEAK!"

"Hahaha… but, I think you're getting mad at the wrong person Ryuko! I seem to remember you wanting to avenge your father. And yet you're ignoring me, his killer, and playing with a bunch of weaklings instead! You're making me sad!"

The Nui form strided over to the three, and Raiden was holding back his blade, though Ryuko looked like she certainly wouldn't be.

"SCREW YOU!"

Ryuko slashed the Nui form to ribbons in a matter of seconds, but the pieces reformed into Ragyo.

"That's the spirit daughter of mine!"

"Don't call me your daughter!"

"I can understand your turmoil. Souichirou Kiryuin- no, I suppose I should call him "Isshin Matoi" instead. This was a dastardly scheme concocted by that foolish man. He treated his own daughter as but a mere tool. As your mother, I understand your rage so much it hurts."

The Ragyo form then received a shot through the head after that, and Ryuko looked back to see the barrel of Raiden's gun smoking near her.

"I swear, if you look down on Isshin Matoi or my father again, I'll personally go to Honnouji and slice you to ribbons until you _beg_ for mercy Ragyo. Don't you dare look down on them, me, or _anybody _I care about!"

"Hahaha! Those foolish ideals are the same one's that belonged to your father! You truly did take after him."

"Enough of your barefaced tripe!"

Ryuko started slashing at the Ragyo form, going all over the place as Ragyo laughed, avoiding each swing.

"Marvelous, your unyielding strength is a sight to behold! Wathcing you excites me far more than that useless firstborn of mine!"

"You wretch! Don't you dare insult Lady Satsuki!"

"How can you even call yourself her mother Ragyo?! You're despicable!"

_That _had hit a chord in Suzaku, and it had been hit hard. His left eye was gleaming again and Ragyo noticed that.

"Ah, I can see the last few Life Fibers within you are concentrated in that point… hmm, a shame you'll lose the strength they offer very soon. And what exactly do I owe a girl who stabbed her mtoehr in the back?!"

Suzaku growled as the Ragyo form moved back over to Ryuko, silently promising to thrash the woman the first chance he got.

"Do you hate your mother? Do you resent me, Ragyo?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass all the way to Hell!"

"Then come to me! Honnouji Academy shall be the stage where you and I, mother and daughter, setlle things once and for all!"

"Fine by me. I'm coming for your head!"

"I can't wait! Adieu mon amie!"

The Ragyo and Nui forms finally vanished, and Raiden finally spoke up again.

"Ryuko, it's an obvious trap, so…"

"So what!? You don't want me to go!? Screw that!"

"No. I was saying I'm going with you. If we both fight then…"

"Forget it Raiden, I don't need your help! I never did! So just shut up and leave it alone! I don't care anymore! I'm taking Ragyo down by myself! I don't need your stupid help so just be quiet!"

Ryuko swung down and Raiden jumped back, dodging the assault of slashes as Ryuko attacked in a rage.

"How could you _ever _care about me when I'm the way I am!? With all the shit you know about Life Fibers I bet you knew everything and were laughing at me! Weren't you!?"

Raiden grimaced and stopped dead as Ryuko charged again.

"If you really think that way, then prove how much you hate me by killing me right now… if the Ryuko I care about is really gone then you'll do it…"

Raiden spread his arms wide as Reiketsu's eyes widened. Ryuko yelled as she charged again, dust kicking up, and everybody watching flinched, but when the dust cleared, the sight was different than they'd expected.

"What? Why… why can't I go all the way!?"

"Hmph… I knew I was right. The Ryuko I know is still in there."

Raiden looked up with his trademark smirk back on, completely ignoring the fact the scissor blade was mere millimeters away from him.

"You're not all gone… if you were you would have done it… heh, guess some of you still really _does _care."

Ryuko was shaking in anger, angry tears in her eyes as she raised her blade again.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"I guess humans and clothing really can't see eye to eye."

Tsumugu popped up with his gun aimed, and Ryuko growled.

"The hell are you talking about!? I've never been human to begin with! Step aside! I'll crush anyone who gets in my way!"

Ryuko brought her sword down hard, and the force of the swing missed, but two buildings off in the distance were cut clean.

"Two buildings in one strike!?"

"I guess that's what she's capable of… and I guess me as well…"

Reiketsu looked up at Raiden curiously as the boy looked at his hand, shaking his head and turning back to Ryuko.

"Ryuko…"

Senketsu spoke after a silence, hoping to get some sense into the girl.

"See that!? That's who I am right now! All you guys have to do is cast off your Ultima Unifroms. But _I'm _gonna have to live with Life Fibers until I die! Senketsu wasn't the weapon created to kill his brethren! It was me!"

"Ryuko, there's someone here who's the same way. And he's right in front of you."

Raiden stepped in front of Ryuko again, trying to offer a supportive smile, a small one though.

"You aren't alone with this. Even _if _we're like that, like I said, it doesn't matter."

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face!"

Ryuko smacked Raiden hard, but Raiden took it and kept the same look as Ryuko started pounding him out of rage.

"Sorry… but… someone… has… to keep… smiling… even… when things… are dark…. Like this."

Raiden caught the next hit with his hand, and as the resonance started again, he could feel all Ryuko's rage, and it was so much it was no doubt blocking the calm he was trying to convey.

"Like I said. It doesn't matter… not to me… not to anyone."

"Just shut up! Looking at you and those stupid Kamui's pisses me off! You three just remind me of my own stupidity."

Raiden sighed and let go of Ryuko's arm, shaking his head.

"If you got that, then don't come clinging after me again." Ryuko turned to leave, only to be interrupted by Mako holding Senketsu.

"Oh but he will! I mean, Senketsu's both your best outfit and your best friend! Just like a western outfit that screams "youth" he'll come clinging after your body always and forever! And Raiden cares about you way to much to let you go! So both of them are gonna keep coming after you until you come back! GWAGH!"

Mako flinched from the static she was causing, and Raiden chuckled a little.

"For someone so silly she's really good at reading people."

"Just leave me alone."

"Ryuko, before you go, let me say this…. If you really hate me, then just who the hell do you think I am?"

Ryuko growled at that and stalked off. Raiden let out a sigh and clenched his fist.

"Raiden don't even get any ideas."

Suzaku came up, tying the headband back in place to cover his left eye.

"I'm not Suzaku… I'd just be making things worse for all of us by tagging along. I'm not gonna make that mistake… I'm just hoping she comes back alive."

As Ryuko vanished within the fog, Raiden turned and headed back to the base in silence, a stoic lok on his face.

**[Command Room]**

Houka was typing away on the keyboard to scan around as everyone gathered in the command room. Mako was now fully clothed and Senketsu was by Raiden, who had decided to act as a bit of a translator for the Kamui since no one else could hear either one.

"There are no signs of COVERS reinforcements."

"So they were after Ryuko Matoi and her alone? Why not Raiden?"

"I think, Tsumugu, is because Ragyo has zero interest in me. According to her at least, I'm a surprise variable that she doesn't care about…"

"But she'll be dead wrong once we get ahold of her! So very wrong!"

Raiden chuckled a bit and shook his head. Reiketsu had been pissed since this morning, and had stuck to silence to avoid cursing up a storm.

"Yeah reiketsu, I'm sure she will be."

"What the hell do those Kamui's even say? It almost makes you think Raiden's crazy… then again he might be because of the way he tried to get Matoi back… man talk about desperate."

"I heard that Nonon."

"We can't count on Ryuko Matoi to fight for us anymore. The only thing we should be thinking about is what we can do right now. There's no time for regrets."

"For high schoolers, you guys sure have good heads on your shoulders."

"Lady Satsuki did train us well you know. We can't sit here moping over something like this."

"What exactly do they plan to achieve by provoking Ryuko Matoi into storming Honnouji Academey?"

"If she takes out Ragyo and Nui Harime it would save us a lot of trouble."

"This is _the _Ragyo Kiryuin we're talking abour. So it won't be easy."

"Not by a long shot…"

"Ryuko was crying."

Senketsu spoke, and of course, Raiden was the only one who heard him.

"Yeah… I noticed…"

"Filled with suffering and resentment… it was she who was shedding bitter tears this time. I shall head for Honnouji Academy…."

"Oh no you don't Senketsu!" Raiden leaned down to look the Kamui in the eye.

"Senketsu, I know you are worried about Ryuko… but right now, the three of us would only gey in the way. And if you go, then we will all be put at risk."

Reiketsu offered his sound advice, and Senketsu huffed.

"I can't just leave her! You two are the only ones my words will reach!"

"I know Senketsu, but we can't. I'm itching to go just as much as you…"

"Are you wanting to go after Ryuko Sneketsu?"

"Huh? Can you hear him Mako?"

"Y-yes… do you really hear me?"

Senketsu started sobbing and wrapped his sleeves around Mako, wh muttered some conforting words.

"Mako… can you hear Senketsu like me?"

"Nope! Not at all!"

"Figures…"

"But, I _can _understand how he feels. After all, I feel the same way!"

"Uh… I think we're _all _going to want to go after Ryuko Matoi right now."

"What do you mean Houka? You find something?"

Suzaku stepped over to the console, looking at the screen as images showed up, showing Honnouji Academy surrounded by floating COVERS.

"I finally managed to hack the Honnouji Academy security system."

"They seem to be building something."

"That bothers me to, but there are more pressing concerns right now."

The image moved to a cage with a stripped Satsuki chained in it, and Ira's head slammed into the ceiling, while Suzaku gained a notable red face.

"Lady Satsuki!"

"Lady Satsuki you say?! Is she alive!?"

Uzu was asking since his Shinganstu couldn't see monitors, and Nonon averted her eyes.

"How cruel."

"Don't look you fiends! You must not lay eyes on this!"

Ira slammed his hand onto the monitor, and Suzaku growled as his fist clenched.

"Ragyo's going to pay… she's gonna pay with her life for doing this!"

"My Shingantsu doesn't work on screens! Someone tell me what's going on!"

"She's hanging by chains… stark naked too."

"Chains!? Stark naked!? What's the meaning of this!?"

"Nothing!"

"Settle down would you? We haven't gotten to the real issue yet. I'm rasing the volume."

As the volume went up, a faint scraping could be heard, and if one watched Satsuki's foot, one could see she was moving the artificial nail in a pattern only the Four Devas and Suzaku recognized, and their eyes gleaned a colored glow.

"What the hell is up with them?"

Raiden raised an eyebrow, generally confused.

"She's sharpening… Lady Satsuki's sharpening the fangs of rebellion!"

"Nails, to be more precise."

"What?"

"Sheesh, how roundabout can she be? If she was alive, then she should've just said so already."

"Yeah. Looks like we know where to go!"

"Indeed! Our goal is to rescue Lady Satsuki! The enemy awaist at Honooui!"

"Guys… I still don't get it… you got all of that from some sharpening… that makes no sense whatsoever."

When that came out of Raiden's mouth, the moment was just ruined and everyone comically fell over.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT RAIDEN!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!?"

"I am smarter than that Suzaku, it just seems a little stupid for sharpening a metal _toenail _of all things to be a cry for rebellion… it's… kinda dumb…"

"And there he goes, questioning everything again."

"You are daring to question Lady Satsuki!? You impudent little fool!"

"Hey don't blame me Ira, blame the fact I'm still partially amnesiac."

"Oh my. If you guys are so fired up about this, I may have to take off my underwear for it."

"Don't even think about it pervert."

"So long as we cannot rely on Ryuko, humanity cannot prevail without Satsuki Kiryuin. Nudist Beach shall offer up all its power to Operation Rescue Satsuki."

"I'm still questioning the nail thing…"

"Wait, are you going to use the Naked Sun!?"

"Naked?"

"That's right! We're all set to go! Behold! This is our very last piece! The S.S. Naked Sun! Set sail!"

Mikisugi slammed a button on the controls, and the area starting to change until the massive ship was ready to launch.

"The underground base was really a ship!?"

"Wow I'd forgotten we had this little puppy in store."

"It took every last penny the Takarada Conglomerate had to finish this. Nudist Beach's final trump card! The S.S. Naked Sun!"

Raiden looked out the windows at the now setting sun as they burst out into the channel that cut through the city, and the main deck opened up, setting into place as the ship moved into the bay.

**[S.S. Naked Sun]**

The bridge opened up, and everyone looked around at the sight before them. The Mankanshokus were fully reunited, and Raiden couldn't help but smile at that.

"You guys…"

"Just let them Mikisugi. I think they'll be able to help us out. Who knows? GThe Mankanshokus are an odd bunch."

"Heh heh. Alright Raiden, I'll follow your judgment for this."

"We're coming with you! It'll be helpful to have a doctor on board!"

"Honnou Town is our hometown after all, and I've been wanting to pick up some frying oil."

"Plus this seems like fun!"

"Guts, guts!"

"Yup! Let's go together!"

"Man, that family is never gonna change eh Reiketsu?"

"Yep. It's what makes them fun to watch."

"Heh heh, yeah. It's why I like hanging around them so much."

"So, what do ya think of all this huh Raids?"

Raiden looked over at Suzaku as the older teen patted him on the back.

"What's with that nickname all of a sudden? And by the way, your change in attitude is still a little creepy."

Raiden crossed his arms and gave Suzaku a flat look, and Suzaku just chuckled.

"Yeah I'm still getting used to it myself."

"Well, you _are _named after one of the four gods… Suzaku the Phoenix… it kinda makes sense in a weird way."

Suzaku nodded as some of the others left in the helicopter for the initial attack as they got ever closer to Honnouji Academy.

"If only those missile strikes would be enough to kill Ragyo."

"Yep… and Ryuko's no doubt fighting. Hope to all things Satsuki can bust herself out Suzaku, or else we're gonna be walking straight into Hell."

"We already are Raiden. But I plan on coming out."

"Same here. Reiketsu, you agree?"

"Of course. And we're pulling Ryuko up with us am I right?"

"Heh, you know me to well."

"Heh, if I know Satsuki well enough, she'll be able to get out."

Raiden chuckled a bit, and then a thought crossed his mind.

"Y'know… sicne Ryuko and I are… ahem… together in a sense… does that apply to you and Satsuki? You two seem kinda close."

"Oh… uh… well… yes and no… you've seen how Satsuki is… I mean we care about each other yeah, but it's like that with the Four Devas as well…"

"You know what, forget I asked. But I guess you didn't go along in the helicopter because there's be no room huh?"

"Uh… yeah… it seemed packed enough with just Ira in it to be honest."

Both brothers snickered for a moment before bursting out laughing at the thought of Tsumugu, Nonon, and Uzu being squashed into that helicopter with the huge Ira, and Houka looked at them curiously.

"Hard to believe over a month ago they hated each other and now look, their talking and laughing like actual siblings."

"That's the thing about Raiden Inumuta. His amnesia makes him like a newborn, still learning of the world, and as such, he is very accepting on change in people, unless it's for the worst of course. It's just how he is."

"It's interesting knowing him, I'll admit. He's not that bad a guy once you get to him."

"Hahaha! Houka you should've seen Ryuko at first! She _hated _me when we met up. Yeesh, twelve years apart and we don't even recognize each other we changed so much. Hahaha! It's funny now that I llok back on it."

Suzaku nodded and looked up when the helicopter finally returned, standing up with a smirk present.

"Well it's about damn time they made it back."

The copter landed and Satsuki stepped out, covered with a white sheet.

"I see. Nudist Beach's flagship huh? Come to think of it, the Takarada Conglomerate _did _begin as a shipyard."

"Nice to see a month in captivity hasn't dulled your edge Satsuki."

Satsuki chuckled as she took a seat and sipped from the tea she ws given.

"And I see my absence has porved to bring about even more change in you Suzaku. Tell me, is there some problem with you eye?"

"This? No, I just leave it covered up when I'm not fighting. Turns out I got some Lifer Fibers in me, so if I keep my eye covered I can conserve their power until I need it. I found this out after I lost my Ourobourus Regalia MkII, though the power I have stored now is very little."

"So that explains the cloth. Hmm, I was curious about that."

"I see. Well, be sure to conserve that strength. We'll need it."

"Of course Satsuki. Also, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back Suzaku."

Raiden snickered when he caught the brief look the two gave each other, a childish smirk on his face.

"Guess I was right."

"Raiden you can be so odd sometimes."

"Shut it Reiketsu."

Raiden zoned out a bit as a brief conversation started about the next events to come, not like he didn't see them coming. Raiden's eyes widened when he sensed something strangely odd yet familiar as the alarm started buzzing.

"It's her. And I can sense Junketsu as well… Dammit… Ragyo's gonna pay for that."

Raiden stood up as a blue ball of light crashed down ontot eh deck, whipping about the winds.

"Raiden, it certainly is Ryuko and Junketsu… but… somethings off…"

"Yeah, I feel it to Reiketsu. Let's do this. Satsuki! You don't mind if I order around the Devas for a bit do you? I have an idea that you may be thinking yourself."

"Already!?"

Satsuki seemed to contemplate what Raiden suggested, giving a short nod.

"Alright. I'll be formulating it myself. Can you keep Ryuko distracted for the time I need?"

"Please Satsuki, if there's anyone here who knows Ryuko better than anyone it's me. Reiketsu, let's do this."

"I'm ready!"

"Lifer Fiber Synchronize! Kamui Reiketsu!"

**[Life Fiber Synchronize Kamui Reiketsu]**

"All right, I hope you Devas are ready. You all know how tough Ryuko is.."

"Don't think of us so lightly!"

"We can take her on easy whether she has Junketsu or not!"

"Do not underestimate the power of the Four Devas!"

"Don't forget about me."

Suzaku stepped over next to Raiden, giving a nod.

"Alright then, let's go!"

Raiden shot ahead seeing as how the two Bakuzan blades ahd to be returned first, and he shot past Tsumugu in his DTR, Ryuko blocking his blade from behind.

"Hehehehehe… well now this'll be fun!"

Ryuko's tone was crazed, and judging by the fact Junketsu was covering all of her, it must have taken control.

"Don't expect this to be easy Ryuko!"

"Bite me!"

Ryuko swung back and Raiden kicked off the scissor blade, skidding to a stop and glaring up at the controlled Ryuko as she turned to him, Satsuki rising up now with Senketsu donned.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! SEE WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND RYUKEN!? WHAT'LL YOU DO NOW HUH! NOTHING IS WHAT I BET! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Raiden snarled as Junketsu cackled, a little pissed at the fact he was the only one who could hear the damn thing.

"Oh. So that's your game… the four of you…"

"Satsuki… Senketsu… you ready?"

"Yes… so please… lend me your strength Senketsu!"

**A/N**

**I need to find kickass music for this next fight… time to start looking!**


End file.
